I'll Never Let You Fall
by Bluehag
Summary: *Finished* Manhattan is shaken by a new newsie and New York is almost toppled by two from Midtown *second in a trilogy*
1. The Chapter Formerly Known as Default Ch...

It was a dark and stormy afternoon (nights are highly overrated). Racetrack was trying to get back to the lodging house, but the rain was driving directly into his face. He finally gave up and ducked into an alley. He needed to rest for a minute before he went on. The wind was howling past so quickly that none of the rain made it into the alley and it was actually almost dry. Race collapsed onto a pile of clothes that had been blown off of the laundry lines above. He sprang back to his feet when the pile started to move. A person crawled out from under the clothes and stood up groggily. 

"Whoa, I's sorry, didn't see ya dere kid. Yous alroight?" 

"I think so." The boy was about Race's height with raggity hair and a dirt smudged face. His clothes were torn and dirty and too big on him. 

"Yous live out heah?" 

"No, I'm lost. Where am I?" 

"Manhattan." 

"New York?" 

"Yea, where else wouldja be?" 

"I'm suppose to be in New Jersey." 

"Joisey? How'd a Joisey boy git out heah witout knowin' it?" 

The boy gave him a startled looked and shook his head, "I'm not sure, I guess I just got lost in the storm and wandered out here." 

"Yous wandered a helluva long way ta git heah. Listen, if ya don't have a place ta stay ya can come ta da lodging house tanite an' do whatevah ya wanna tommora. 

"Yea thanks. Um is there any food there?" 

Race laughed, "Yea, but yous don't wanna eat it, trust me. I was gonna go ta Tibby's, if ya wanna tag along I'll git dinnah, no charge da foist time." 

"Thanks."   
  


***   
  


"Do you know of anyplace I could get a job around here?" 

Race laughed at the question, "Yea, I might. Us newsies git ta stay in da lodgin' house if we woiks for da Woild an' dat's one a da best deals ya kin git. It don't pay much but it keeps us outta da factories an' gives us a place ta sleep." 

"Oh." 

There was a short silence then Race asked, "So's ya gotta name kid?" 

The only other people in Tibby's with them were the waiters, Pie Eater, and Itey but he still glanced around nervously before answering, "Oh, um, yea, it's, um, Pips." 

"Pips! Really? Den yous got a historic name." Pips stared at him confused. 

"Pips is da name a da horse dat started me winnin' streak at da track." 

The door banged open and a couple of newsies were blown in, "Race wha'd I tell ya 'bout tellin' dat tired ol' story again?" 

"Hey, Cowboy dis is a special occasion. Dis kid's called Pips." 

"Dat so? Den I's feel sorry fa ya kid, Race ain't evah gonna shuddup 'bout dat horse now." 

Pips was startled when the boys pulled up chairs and made him a part of the group, no questions asked, "I's Jack Kelly, dis heah is Mush an' Skittery. We's somea da woild famous newsies." 

"You can't be sayin' famous witout meanin' me." Another boy had come in out of the rain and Jack got up to shake hands. Pips was disgusted when he saw them spit in their palms first. 

"Heya Spot, what brings ya out heah on a nite like dis?" 

"I'm lookin' fa Marble. Ya seen 'er?" 

"Naw, I...." The door flew open and a body literally fell in. She was formless because of a large grey overcoat but Pips could tell that is was a girl by the long dark brown hair plastered to her back. 

She picked herself up and yelled out the door, "Not funny Frack!" 

"Yea, I've seen 'er Spot." 

Two more people walked in. They both had bright red hair and dark green eyes. They would have been identical except one was obviously a girl and her left arm was up in a sling. 

"No, dat was really funny, you jist ain't gota sense a humor taday." 

"Sure I do." She whipped her wet hair around, splashing him in the face and laughed when he jumped back and swore, "See, that was funny. Oh, hiya Spot." 

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him long enough to embarrass everyone else. 

After a minute Skittery spoke up, "Will da two a yous git a room." 

Marble pulled back with a laugh, "Thanks for the idea Skitt. Oh hey, a new guy." 

Marble spun a chair around and sat in it backwards so she could see Race and Pips. Spot grinned at how easily distracted his girlfriend was and sat down in a booth, joined by Frick and Frack, and Jack because his seat had just been stolen. 

"Well I'll be damned, yous noticed sumthin' while Spot was in da room." 

"Shuddup Race, Who's your friend?" 

"Dis heah's Pips." 

"Like the horse?" 

"Yea." 

"Wow. You're gonna be Race's new best friend, that is, if ya like goin' to the track everyday." 

Pips was getting nervous about all of the people taking in intrest in him. It was strange being surrounded by overly friendly people after being alone on the streets. 

His awkwardness must have been showing because Race spoke up, "Heya Marble I's t'ink yous scarin' da kid. He ain't even made up 'is mind if 'es stayin' or not." 

"Sorry Pips. Well if ya decide to stay don't let Race keep you at the track alla the time. Newsies are supposed to sell papes, not waste all of their money on horses." She gave Race a pointed look but he just laughed. 

"Yea, okay. Um, do know you from somewhere?" 

"Probably." She was joking but Pips took her seriously and tried to remember where they had met before. 

"Hey Frack, whacha doin' in Manhattan?" Mush's comment startled Marble and she hit him to cover up for jumping. 

"I had ta git away from Kid Blink. I swear if dat boy don't quit tryin' to floit wit me I's gonna smother 'im in 'is sleep." 

"So 'es feelin' bettah?" 

"I dunno, he was poity sick." 

Jack laughed, "Well jumpin' in da East Rivah in Octobah'll do dat to ya." 

"I'd bettah go afore 'e tries ta git up again, da idiot almost fell down da steps yestahday." Frick got up and Frack followed her, restarting an old arguement, "I ain't leavin' again, ya can quit followin' me." 

"I's don't trust ya alone out on da streets." The rest of their fight was cut off when they opened the door and the wind howled in. 

Pips gave Race a confused look and he laughed when he realized how much sense all of that would have made to a stranger, "Lemme try ta explain somea dat. Foist off Marble's Spot's goil so don't git no ideas. An' Spot's da leadah a Brooklyn. Frick an' Frack are twins but dey woik in Brooklyn too, so yous ain't gonna see dem dat much. Kid Blink's one a our newsies but he was ovah in Brooklyn last week an' fell in da rivah, so 'es been real sick an' he can't walk all da way back heah until 'es feelin' bettah. Jack's sorta da leadah a Manhattan evah since da strike. He's da one makin' all da big decisions an' we let him 'cause we's usually plannin' ta do what he told us anyway." 

The rain was slowing down when Spot, Marble and Jack all got up and left. They went separate directions when they got outside, but not until Spot and Marble shared one more long kiss. Pips couldn't help thinking that Marble still looked familiar. 

Race watched them for a minute then remembered something else, "I's gonna tell ya dis jist cause ya might heah 'bout it latah. Marble leaves for a couple a weeks now an' again but when she left dis summah Frick went wit 'er. Dey cam back 'bout a month ago an', if ya didn't notice, Frack ain't let his sista outa his sight since den. Marble an' Spot 'ave also been a lot 'closer' den most couples evah since." 

"Then Marble's from Brooklyn?" 

"Naw, she an' Spot stay separate." 

"Why, if they're so close?" 

"Dey, um, Hey Pie, you remembah what Marble said 'bout her stayin' in Manhattan when Spot's in Brooklyn?" 

"Naw, you 'membah Itey?" 

"Yea, She said dat dey, um, didn't want dere 'boisterous love makin' ta keep nobody up at night." 

Pips stared in disbelief when Race said, "Yea, dats it." 


	2. Goodnight Moon

(I was watching newsies yesterday and I realized that Skittery doesn't have a New York accent, weird huh?)   
  


Pips was laying on a bunk staring blankly into the darkness around him. He had heard all sorts of stories about newsies and he was no longer sure what to believe about them. They seemed like decent people but they admitted to lying, stealing, gambling, cheating and having sex. He had also seen them drinking and smoking, all underage. He didn't know how he would be able to stand it but he didn't have any other place to go except back out onto the street. 

He finally had decided to give it a chance when the door banged open, flooding the room with light. The few newsies that he thought had been sleeping, or at least trying to, quickly jumped out of their beds and left the room laughing and joking. There weren't that many, but he could hear the rest of them down stairs. 

Pips sat up and looked around confused, until Race came over to him, "If ya ain't too tired, we's gotta pokah game ta attend to." 

"What? What time is it?" 

"It's only nine, come on." 

"I don't gamble." Race misunderstood and hauled him out of bed. 

"Dats alroight, ya don't hafta bet money, somea da games jist use matchsticks or sumpthin'." 

"No, I meant," Race cut him off, " Come on don't make me late, dis is what I's live for." Pips let himself be dragged downstairs and out into the night. 

The air was damp and cool after the rain, and the road was covered in puddles. The street lamps were lit, casting watery shadows across everything. Shouts and laughter were echoing down the street. Race took off running and Pips followed so he wouldn't be left alone. They rounded a corner and caught a huge group of newsies. 

They were laughing and goofing around and basically disturbing the peace. By now the people who lived along the route to Brooklyn were used to the monthly event so they just waited it out instead of calling the police. Race disappeared into the crowd and Pips was left alone at the back of the group. 

He was considering going back when Marble saw him and waved him over, "Did Race ditch ya?" 

"Um, yea, kinda." 

"Poor kid. You don't know anybody else either do you?" 

"No." 

"Well then, this is Crutchy, he's the most loyal friend you can get. He'll do anything for ya if he likes you and he likes everybody." 

"Heya Pips, don't listen ta Marble, she likes ta make me sound like a puppy dog." 

She grabbed his hat and ruffled his hair, "But you are just a giant puppy dog. All I have to do is feed you sometimes and rub your belly and you'll follow me anywhere." 

Crutchy grabbed his hat back with a playful grin, "Dat ain't no way ta treat a cripple, is it." 

"Oh shuddup, you're the last person I would ever call cripple, even with your leg, and you know it." Marble smiled and put an arm around Pips' shoulders, pulling him off balance, "Now Pips here, I think he has a broken tongue." 

"Hey! Don't yank me around like that. The only reason I don't talk is because you never shut up." 

The corner of Marble's mouth twitched into a smile at his reaction, "How old are you kid?" 

"Sixteen." 

"Good, then shut up and respect your elders." 

Pips stared at Marble when he suddenly realized where he knew her from. He quickly excused himself and ran off to find Race before she recognized him. 

He didn't find Race but he did run into Jack, "Whoa, wheres ya goin' in sucha hurry?" 

"I'm looking for Race." 

"Why, he ain't nothin' ta talk to until 'es gambled fa a bit. What's wrong?" 

Pips searched for an excuse, "Oh, nothing important, I just, um, wanted to tell him that I, uh, I decided to stay." Pips mentally smacked himself once he said it. Now Marble would have all the time in the world to remember him. 

"Dats great kid, ya evah sold papes afore?" 

"No." 

"Dats alroight we's can teach ya. It ain't dat hard once ya git da hang a improvin' da headlines." 

Pips' eyes widened when he realized what Jack meant, "You mean I have to lie?" 

"Not lyin', jist alterin' da truth a liddle. Yous gonna wanna talk ta Davey, he'll help ya git ovah it." 

Pips was shocked that Jack expected him to lie to people and he tried to make an excuse to leave but Jack stopped him, "We's almost dere so ya gotta know da rules, dere ain't no fightin', no cheatin' an' if ya git drunk an' mess up da house we only stop dem from throwin' ya offa da dock once. Got dat?" 

"Yea." 

Jack clapped him on the back, "Great, see ya latah." He slipped to the head of the group and went into a dirty, rundown dockside building. All of the newsies followed him in and Pips didn't even realize that he'd stopped moving until Marble gave him a little shove to the door. 

"Don't lose too much money in there."   
  


***   
  


The room was crowded and dimly lit. Cigar smoke filled the air and it reeked of alcohol. The newsies were right at home but Pips froze, staring into one of the places he had always been taught to avoid. 

He would have left right away if Crutchy hadn't come in right behind him, "Noisy, ain't it? Come wit me." He lead Pips off to one side. 

At the base of a flight of stairs was a small group of boys. Most of them looked under twelve. They had their own table and the smoke was thinner by them. Crutchy took the only empty seat. 

"None a us got money ta waste so's we started our own game witout it. If ya can find a empty chair join in, if ya can't, find a cosy spot ta sit 'till someone drops outta da game." 

Pips sat down on the bottom step and looked around the room. Every table was crowded with boys waiting for a seat to open up. He started scanning the room for familier faces and found the majority of them around the most crowded table. 

Race was joking around with a boy from Brooklyn and smoking a cigar (duh!). Pips could see Marble offer Spot a drink but he just glared at her until she put it back, unopened. Everyone around the table seemed to think that it was unbelievably funny and Marble was laughing as she slipped onto Spot's lap. He wrapped his arms around her so he could see his cards, gave her a kiss on the cheek and kept playing. 

Everyone seemed happy and at ease just talking and playing and having a good time. Pips was finding it hard to believe some of the things he had heard about newsies, even thought some of them were happening right in front of him. They were just like any other teenagers having a good time. 

The room suddenly started to get quiet and everyone was looking his direction. Frick stood up and smacked her hand against the table, "Blink whada ya t'ink ya doin'? Git back upstairs." 

Pips turned around and saw a boy standing halfway up the steps. He was leaning heavily on the railing, like he couldn't stand without it. His sandy blond hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and he was sickly pale, but he was grinning. 

"But Frick you ain't tucked me in an' given me a g'nite kiss yet." 

She scowled at him and stalked across the room, grabbing a newsie who wasn't doing anything and dragging him after her. When she got to Blink she took an arm to support him and shoved the boy she had grabbed up the stairs, telling him to open the door at the top. Pips ran to obey. 

The bunkroom wasn't much different then the one in Manhattan. There were more bunks and there was a door at the other end, that was all. 

Frick led Blink to a bed by the door and pushed him onto it, "You git outa dis bed one more time afore I's say ya can an'." She smacked a fist into the palm of her hand then turned to Pips, "Yous don't let 'im try nothin' 'till I git back." 

Frick started to leave but stopped briefly by Pips, "Sorry ta do dis ta ya kid but yous weren't doin' nothin' anyway." The door shut and Pips sighed, at least the air was clear up here. 

He went and sat on the bunk next to Blink's. He was laying back with his eye closed and his breath coming in ragged gasps, like climbing the stairs had taken all the strength he had. A small grey cat jumped up onto his stomach and he absently petted it. 

"I thought they said you were getting better." 

His eye opened and he looked at Pips with a tired smile, "I am bettah, yous shoulda seen me a coupla days ago, dat was hell. I don't know ya do I?" 

"No. I just got to Manhattan today." 

"Oh, Den I's Kid Blink an' anythin' ya heah 'bout me ain't true. Mush an' Race jist like makin' me look bad." He took a minute to catch his breath, "What's ya name?" 

"Pips." 

"Like da horse?" 

Pips couldn't help but laugh, he was the fifth person to ask that, "Yea, like the horse." 

"Den Race tol' ya da story alroidy. I was dere so someday I'll tell ya what really happened." 

"Is that your cat?" 

"Dis? Naw dis is Ashes, 'es Marble's but he ain't left since I got sick. I t'ink he likes me but Marble says dat 'e likes me bein' warm, ya know, from da fevah." 

Blink closed his eye again and kept breathing heavily, there was sweat beaded on his forehead. Pips looked him over but his eyes kept being drawn back to the eye patch. 

Finally he gave into curiosity and asked, "What happened to your eye?" 

"Nona ya business." A violent cough suddenly came ripping out of his throat, making his frail body shake with the force. Ashes jumped off of him and started pacing next to the bed 

Pips was by his side in an instant, "Are you alright?" 

He nodded while trying to get control of his body. When the coughing stopped his head collapsed onto his pillow and he held a hand to his chest, "I's foine, dat jist hoits a liddle." 

Pips stayed at the bedside, worried that the cough would come back, until Blink's breathing faded into the even rhythm of sleep. Pips stood up slowly and looked down on the sleeping boy. None of the stories he had heard from Race about Kid Blink seemed possible for the sick person in front of him. Seeing him asleep Pips couldn't imaging where he had gotten the strength to go down the stairs by himself in the first place. 

He finally left the bed and started pacing the room, almost stepping on the cat a few times. Pips was debating whether to go back downstairs or not. If he did Frick would probably beat him and he didn't really want to leave someone as sick as Blink alone. When he heard all of the yelling and laughter he decided he would stay. He didn't really know anybody yet and he didn't want to face all of that smoke again anyway. 

He started talking to himself to fill the silence, "I guess there's nothing wrong with being a newsie, even if I do have to lie. They all do it so everyone will know that what I'm saying isn't exactly true. And who cares if they drink and smoke, I don't. And you can't let their gambling bother. Your favorite person in the world had the worst gambling problem ever and you adored him. I just can't believe that they steal. I know they admitted to doing it sometimes but it's wrong and they know it. And Marble and Spot! What are they thinking? They're too young to be doing that no matter what anyone says." 

"You know you are really uppity for a pregnant chick who's pretending to be a boy." 

Pips whipped around to see Marble standing in the doorway and gasped, "How'd you know?"   
  


(Who didn't expect that? Nobody writes fics and adds a boy. And if I did something different that would make me an individual, and we can't have that now can we? Well at least some people are surprised out there in reader land.) 


	3. The First Day

Marble pushed Pips through the crowded smoke filled room. She grabbed Frick by the door and dragged her outside, "What's goin' on? I tol' dis kid ta stay wit Blink." 

"Don't worry he's sleeping, and this is just too good to miss, trust me." Marble lead them down to the dock and behind a stack of crates where they couldn't be seen from the house. 

She pushed Pips against the boxes, "Do you remember us?" 

Pips replied hesitantly, "Yea, Margaret O'Reilly and Mara Farley, I remember you." 

Frick stared at Pips in shock for a minute then laughed, dropping her accent, "Oh my God! Sophie Quinn, how the hell are you?" 

"Not so good." He/she gave Marble a wary look but she grinned, "I'm not mad at ya, don't worry. Whacha doin' here?" 

"I could ask you the same thing." 

"You could, but not until you answer me." 

"I ran away." 

"Obviously, your daddy wouldn't let you go tripping about New York alone, dressed like a boy unless he lost the rest of his mind. Why're you here?" 

Pips shook her head, "Not until you tell me what's going on. I distinctly remember both of you being English tutors." 

Marble laughed and jumped up onto one of the crates, "Frick, you tell 'er." 

Frick absently rubbed her injured arm as she spoke, "Well, if you can't tell I'm the only one of us that's really from England. Marble is what you would call a con artist." 

Marble took a bow from her seat, "Con artist, pickpocket, cat burglar, escaped criminal, and anything else you can think of." 

She smirked and Frick went on, "Over the summer we got bored and left. Marble heard about a rich guy in Jersey who was looking for someone to keep his daughter company so we checked it out. Marble forged us some papers," 

"I do that too." 

" and we got the jobs, as you know. When August rolled around she said she had to be here for Spot's birthday," 

"It's tradition." 

"So we collected our pay," 

"And then some." 

Frick ignored Marble's comments, "and hopped a train to get here. Which, by the way, is easier said then done." She tapped her arm. 

"So, the two of you lied to me and my family and pretended to be my friends just to get our money?" 

"Hey! We never lied about likin' you, just, well, everything else. We needed money and you don't honestly think your daddy would've let two newsies babysit his daughter, do ya?" 

Pips was shocked that the only two people who had ever liked her for her and not her father's money had been con artists. But she did see their point. After being in the streets for almost a month she knew how hard money was to come by and any way of getting it was fair game to them. 

"I can't believe this," Suddenly, for the first time in months her sense of humor kicked in and she laughed, "I would love to see the look on my father's face if he found out, that would almost be worth going back." A thought struck her, "You're not going to send me back are you?" 

"Naw." 

"What kind of friends would we be if we sent you back to your madman father and abusive fiancee?" 

Pips sighed, "Husband now." 

'Yea, um Frick she's kinda pregnant." 

"Oh that's not good. How long?" 

"Almost two months." 

"Then it won't show for a while yet. We have some time to figure out what to tell the guys." 

"You can't tell them!" Frick and Marble gave her a startled look, "If they knew they'd treat me differently and I'm not like you two, I can't take care of myself around them. It's safer for them to go on thinking that I'm a boy. And they'd think had been lying to them." 

"You were lying to them." 

"No, I never said I was a boy, Racetrack just assumed that I was." 

Frick looked at her for a second and started laughing, "Don't worry Pips we won't say anything you don't want us to, but how are we going to explain the stomach?" 

"We'll worry 'bout that when it happens. Right now we need to take care of a few other things." Frick and Pips looked at Marble, confused, "Bathing is the main thing, kinda a dead give away if ya ask me. You could get up early like me but we'd havta tell Dutchy 'cause he's up then too. Don't worry, he can keep a secret. Then there's clothes, what you have is too ripped up to last long. We can talk to Angela and see if her brother's old things might work," 

Pips was getting worried about telling people she didn't know but Marble reassured her, "Angela's a sweet girl, she won't say anything. She's goin' with Dutchy so they'd be the only two who knew besides me an' Frick. That's another thing, no using our real names here, people would notice something like that and start asking questions." 

Pips was trying to keep calm and let the two newsies help her but she was starting to look a little panicked. 

Marble suddenly laughed, "Poor kid, this must be tough. Lets go talk to Angela now then you can go to bed, alright?" 

"Yea, thanks." 

"No prob', Frick could you go tell Spot that I had to take care of some thing?" 

"Sure." Frick headed back towards the building and Marble called, "Give my best to Blink." 

Frick waved a finger and went inside, leaving Marble laughing. They headed back to Manhattan.   
  


***   
  


Pips felt worlds better. Even being awake this early didn't dampen her mood. She was clean, fed and dressed warmly. Angela's younger brother had had a trunk full of old clothes to choose from and most of them fit. It was amazing what a bath, even a cold one, and food could do to someone's attitude. She, Marble and Dutchy were on the way to the Distribution Center. It was a cold morning but it was November so it didn't bother them. Marble had told Dutchy about Pips while they were waiting for her to get ready and he had taken it rather well. He had just stared at her for a minute then started snickering. He knew how funny it would be when the others found out and he couldn't wait but he promised that he wasn't going to try to hurry the event. 

Apparently they had gotten out slower than usual because just as they came in sight of the center the rest of the newsies caught up with them. 

Race hit into Pips at a dead run and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I's can't believe it da kid's got blond hair. Honestly Pips, last nite I t'ought it was black. Hell witout all da doit yous almost as pale as Marble." 

"Yeah, well a bath will do that to you Race, you should try it sometime." 

He laughed, "Oh, like a knife ta me heart. So whos ya sellin' wit taday?" 

Marble cut in before she could answer, "Oh no Race, you're not taking him to the track first thing in the morning. First he has to learn to sell and he needs the best ta teach 'im so he's coming with me. Then you can see if he'll pick horses and let you take the credit for winning." 

"Yous know me too well goil. Foine teach 'im in da mornin' but I's bettah see da both a ya at da track dis aftahnoon." 

"Yes Master." sarcasm oozed from Marble's voice as she got in line to buy papers. 

Pips felt out of place surrounded by everybody cheerfully joking around, until Race put an arm around her and asked if she had heard much about the strike. Suddenly dozens of boys started telling about it all at once. She just smiled and tried to listen to all of them as the same time. 

Marble watched Pips get drawn into the group and grinned, she would be alright for now. When she got to the window her smile turned dangerous, "Heya Morris." Her eyes never left him as she paid and took her papers. He was sweating when the next newsie came to the window. 

Pips didn't have any problems getting her twenty papes from the shaky boy, "What was that all about?" 

"Me an' the Delancys had a little 'disagreement' that they kinda regret now. Come on, lets get started. There are a few things you need to know to sell papes." The two girls walked off to start their day.   
  


***   
  


It was cold and dusty but Pips was enjoying herself. She had plenty of experience with horses but she had never seen them race like this. She finally understood the reason so many people were fascinated with the track. The speed, the excitement, seeing those powerful beasts flying past, it was addictive. Pips was hooked and Race was overjoyed. She had and eye for horses better than Marble's. He didn't know that it was from experience raising and training the animals, not just luck but it didn't matter. They were making a killing. 

"Pips you an' me is sellin' partnahs now." He stopped Marble when she tried to protest, "Anythin' else da guy hasta loin I's can teach 'im. Asides yous still gotta partnah, Blink's sick an' I ain't got nobody ta keep me company 'till 'e gits bettah. By da time 'es back da kid'll be able ta sell on 'is own or pick who ta go with, so don't worry. He ain't gonna die witout yous watchin' 'im all day an' yous always heah in da aftanoon ta see me anyways." 

"Fine Race, just don't get him hooked on gambling, one on you is enough." 

Race just laughed and pointed to where Pips, who was at the rail screaming the horses on again, "I's t'ink it's too late." Race joined her cheering her when his horse won. "'sides, da kid's good." 

Marble grinned, "Better in' me?" 

"Dontcha know it." She smacked him in the head, to avoid damaging anything important. 

"Can we collect your money and call it a day?" 

Race sighed but it was getting late so he gave in, "Yea, yea, shoa, shoa. I's kinda hungry anyway." 

"You get the cash, I'll get Pips." 

"'K, see ya." 

Race walked off and Marble went to pry Pips away from the horses, "Hungry?" It worked. 

"Yea, I'm starved. Are we going now?" 

"Yup, we just havta wait for Race then we can go to Tibby's." 

"That's time to watch one more right?" 

"Nope, let's start walking, he can catch up." They escaped the crowded track and headed down an almost empty back street. 

"Hey, um, Marble, how'd you know about the baby?" 

"Magic." 

"No really, how could you tell after only a few hours?" 

"Well I recognized you on the way to Brooklyn and remembered that you would probably be married by now. We all know what married couples do so I was curious. Just by watching you I could tell that you were being a little extra careful so I guessed and I was right. You learn to look a little harder at things when you have to run from the cops if you miss something 

"Yea, that's amazing. I can't believe you figured it out." 

"You can't believe a lota things." 

"One of them being how easily you got me to ditch Race back there." 

"Oh he won't mind," She snickered, "So, do you think he's cute?" 

"Who? Racetrack?" 

"Yea Race. You got the hots for him dontcha?" 

"No." Pips blushed at the suggestion of her liking Race. 

"Yea, right, sure. Pips and Racetrack sittin' in a tree K.I.S.S.I." 

"SHUT UP!" 

Marble grinned, "Getting a bit defensive ain't we?" 

"No!" Pips sounded so embarrassed when she said it that Marble couldn't help making fun of her all the way to Tibby's. 


	4. That's New York for You

"Aww, come on Marble." 

"Please???" 

"No, now quit asking." 

"Marble do it for Pips. He's never seen you preform at Medda's." 

"Race he doesn't wanna see me dancin' around." 

"Sure I do." Marble gave Pips a death glare but she just smiled back. 

Most of the newsies were slipping through the back stage door of Irving Hall to catch a free show. Medda let them come in without charge once every other week and they wanted to take advantage of it. This was the first time they had gotten Pips to loosen up and come, now they all wanted Marble to get on stage and perform for the occasion. Even though she loved doing it, a tiny little 'girly problem' kept her from strutting around in front of dozens of men she didn't know. 

"Hello m'dears, it's wonderful to see you all again. Ah, this must be Pips. I have heard so much about you." She pinched her cheek gently, "All of it good I assure you. The balcony is empty so run along and enjoy yourselves.." 

As the boys left Medda grabbed Marble's arm, "Did you know that Pips is a girl?" 

Marble grinned, "Yea but she doesn't want the guys to know so I'm helping her out." 

"Oh well then, go have fun." Medda scooted her off after the others. 

The front of the balcony was packed with the newsies trying to get as close as possible. Pips was quickly forgotten and took a seat alone in the back. 

Marble joined her, "Medda knew." 

"Knew what?" 

"You're a girl." 

"What! How?." 

"I have no idea, she's just really smart I guess." 

"Unbelievable." Marble snickered, "She isn't going to tell is she?" 

"Naw, Medda keeps more secrets than I do." 

Pips let her head fall back against the wall, "Thank God." 

"Marble, what're ya doin' ta dat poor boy? He came heah ta see Medda, let 'im see 'er." 

"Fine fine. You'd better go watch the show before Racetrack drags you up there." 

Pips gave Marble a pained look and joined the boys at the railing.   
  


***   
  


"Best hat?" 

"Jack." A chorus of voices answered. All of the newsies had been sucked into a stupid game and were playing in the middle of the balcony. It was Jake's turn. 

"Um, best, I dunno, um, best underwear?" 

Most of the boys snickered and Jack asked, "What kinda stupid question is dat?" 

"I's couldn't t'ink a nothin' else, jist answer it." 

"I say Skittery, pink's a good colah fa 'im." 

"Shuddup Boots." 

Marble spoke up before another fight broke out, "Ya know I kinda like Mush's adorable blue boxers." She winked and he blushed. The others started laughing and went on with the game. 

"Best teeth?" 

"Snitch." 

"Best storyteller?" 

"Marble." 

Snipeshooter suddenly started shouting, "I's got it, I's got it!" 

"And god help us, he's going to tell us." 

"Most goily?" The boys cracked up and started shouting out names. 

After a minute Marble broke in, "Why haven't I heard my name yet?" 

They got all quiet and embarrassed until Race saved their collective butts, "Well Marble you's alroidy a goil so ya don't count." He rushed on before she could get mad, "Poisonally I t'ink it's Pips." 

"What!?" 

"Don't git mad, I's jist sayin' dat if we put ya in a dress an' stuffed da front you'd look jist like a goil." 

"That's not funny." But by the time she said all of the boys had an image of Pips in a dress and they were laughing. She started to panic but they forgot about it and went on with the game, even thought she continued to sulk about the stuffing the front comment for another few minutes. 

"Most Piraty?" 

"Blink." 

"Most hyper?" 

"Tumbler." "Snipeshooter." 

"It's a tie." 

"Most likely to get drunk and end up in a dress?" 

For some strange reason the boys took Marble's question seriously and took a few minutes to think about it. 

Finally Bumlets spoke up, "Swifty."(Who here saw The Birdcage?) 

A whole new argument broke out between the boys, leaving everyone else free to laugh over the image of the others in drag.   
  


***   
  


Pips had managed to weasel away with the excuse of being tired before Medda came back on to end the show and Marble didn't really want to watch the boys drool for another five minutes so they were walking back the lodging house together. Marble had a few bad memories of alleys and insisted that they walk down the middle of the street, luckily it was late and there was no traffic. 

"Hey Marble, are there many other girl newsies?" 

"Yeah a couple." Marble's voice sounded like she was trying not to laugh but it didn't show on her face. "Lemme see, there's the two of us in Manhattan, Three in Brooklyn." 

"Three?" 

"Yea, you know Frick then there's Angel, she's Dublin's little sister, and Katie, she doesn't live in the house but she sells there. Um, Harlem and Midtown are equal amounts of boys and girls and the Bronx has twelve, out of thirty-seven newsies, that's the biggest house. Coney Island on the other hand is run by girls, only three boys and two of them live at home. The other one is Ace's nephew, he's seven and he's more of a little brother to the house then a newsies. In Queens girls were banned so they all moved out an' I don't know about the other boroughs because they keep changing around, the East Side doesn't even have a house, it's just bunch of street kids." 

"Oh." 

Marble laughed, "Don't feel as unique now do you?" 

"No, not really, but I feel better knowing I'm not as alone." 

They walked in silence for a while. "Hey Pips stay calm alright. There's a guy following us a little bit back and we might have to run soon. Don't be too obvious if you have to look." 

Pips tensed up and carefully glanced over her shoulder to see a shadow pass in front of a lit window. The door smacked open as it was passing and there was a thud. She grabbed Marble's sleeve and they both turned as a drunk staggered out. The shadow was gone, but now the man from the bar was leering at them. He started forward but only got a few steps before some men jumped out of an alley, knocked him down and started rifling through his pockets. 

Marble laughed humorlessly, "That's New York for ya." 

The two girls started walking again but that only drew attention to them. There were seven men now and they quickly formed a loose ring around the newsies. 

"What's we got heah me bruddahs?" 

"Looks like we gots a sweet lil' goil an' hoir boy. An' deys all alone." The men easily mistook Pips for a boy just like everyone else, but instead of them wanting to avoid fighting another man they decided to gang up on her. 

One man pulled out a chain and started twirling it around as the others herded the girls towards an alley. He suddenly swung at them but Marble grabbed the chain and yanked forward. As he fell she brought her knee up into his face with a sickening crunch as his nose broke. 

Marble pushed Pips behind her when two more of them came at her. One dove at her legs but she jumped, making him smash face first into the pavement. The other man had been expecting to grab her when she lost her balance but instead he got a kick in the stomach from midair. Marble's only advantage in outnumbered fights against people who were much stronger than her was they never expected a girl to fight back and she was too fast for them to keep up with. The whole fight seemed to be in slow motion, the man doubling over, the others circling, their yelling. Then Pips screamed and it all snapped back to real time. 

Two more men had been waiting in the alley and they had grabbed her while Marble was fighting. Pips was already on the ground when Marble rammed into the smaller one. Her momentum carried him into the wall. They were both stunned for a second but Marble recovered first and a swift uppercut in the jaw knocked him out. Shr turned to face the bigger man just in time to catch his back hand swing with her shoulder instead of her head. The force sent her flying deeper into the alley. She rolled onto her back and kicked him squarely in the chest when he lunged a her. He was knocked back but he didn't fall. In the instant it took for him to regain his balance Marble was on her feet. They both got into a fighting stance and started circling. The man was at least a foot taller than Marble and almost twice as wide, all muscle. 

She faked to the right then quickly ducked and rolled the other direction, coming up with a chunk of wood in her hands. She swung and just caught the side of his head. For an instant he looked unhurt then his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed. Marble spun without pausing towards the mouth of the alley, but instead of more attackers she saw the newsies chasing the last ones off. They had left Irving Hall right after the girls and come running when Pips screamed. Reminded of her friend Marble was at her side instantly. She hadn't been hit more than once or twice but she was curled up in a ball clutching her stomach. 

"Pips what's wrong? Where's it hurt?" 

Pips looked up at her, "My baby." Tears were streaming down her face, not from pain but because she knew that her child was gone. The look in her eyes told Marble everything. Sorrow filled her as she wrapped her arms around Pips. 

She held her for a second then whispered, "I'm gonna hafta tell them or we can't help you, alright?" Pips just nodded and buried her face in Marble's shoulder. 

The boys crowded around and started asking questions but Marble stopped them with a look, "Let's get back to the lodging house and get a doctor, there's something you all hafta know." 


	5. Can't We All Just Get Along?

(I have no idea how to write an English accent so you'll have to use your imagination when it happens. Just so you know Tumbler is that little kid with the drums during the second part of std and Snaps is the guy who was snapping in his sleep, go figure.)   
  


"You's a goil!!" 

Marble had told all of the boys about Pips while the doctor was checking her. She had told them about the arranged marriage by her crazy father to an abusive drunkard and how she had run once she realized she was going to have his baby. The doctor told them that she would be fine once the stomach pains stopped, she just needed to rest for a while. The newsies had flooded the bunkroom to hear from her that she was alright. Once she had finally gotten them to calm down and believe her Jack had let himself get upset. 

"Yous lied and tol' us you was a boy." 

"I never said I was a boy, Race just assumed I was." 

Jack paused for a second then decided to ignore it, "I's jist can't believe dis, yous been a goil all dis time an' ya ain't tol' nobody." 

"No, I've only been a girl for two days and I told everybody but you." Obviously an injured Pips was a sarcastic Pips 

"Jack leave 'er alone, this ain't a good time for her." Marble was kneeling beside her bed, offering a hand to hold whenever her stomach cramped up. Every time it happened all of the boys would jump and Jack would start apologizing for yelling at her until she told him that she was fine then he would start again. 

"I can't believe yous a goil!" He turned to the other newsies, "Any a da rest a yous got some big ol' secret I's should know 'bout?" 

"My brother and I are from England." 

Everyone looked towards the door where Frick and Frack were supporting Kid Blink. Marble laughed at the expression on his face as he looked from one of them to the other with his mouth hanging open. He cracked up when they lowered him onto the bed next to Pips, a few other boys were also snickering. 

It got louder when Frick spoke, in her real accent, "He could walk and nobody could stand him anymore so we're giving him back. What happened?" 

Marble started explaining but Jack wasn't done yet, "Anybody else?" 

After a second of silence Snitch spoke up, "I can't read." 

Before anyone could question him Snipeshooter broke in, "I's eighteen." 

Then Snaps, "I'm allergic to ink." 

Then Specs, "I don't need me glasses." 

Then Bumlets, "I only gots nine toes." 

Then Snoddy, "I's thoiteen." 

"Jake's jist me nickname." 

"Itey's me real name." 

"I don't even like pie." 

Skittery finished it off, "Tumbler's my brother." 

The small newsie almost fell off of his bunk, "Skittery! You ain't supposta tell nobody that." his sibling just shrugged. 

By now most of the boys were laughing helplessly while the rest were doing their bests to hold it back. Jack put a hand over his eyes and shook his head, "How manya yous is lyin'?"He looked up to see Snoddy, Snaps, Jake, Specs and Snipeshooter raise their hands.(Way too many S's huh?) The others looked slightly embarrassed as they were questioned, especially Snitch when at least twelve boys offered to teach him to read. 

Jack sighed and sat on the foot of Pips' bed, "I have da most messed up friend's in da woild." he laughed, "If anya dem said dey was goils I woulda soaked dem, but I'll let ya get away wit it cause I like ya." 

"How very gracious of you Jack." 

He winked at her, obviously missing the scarcasm, "No prob'." Then he joined the crowd of boys bribing and threatening Bumlets into showing them his feet." (Hi Naomi ^_^)   
  


***   
  


Marble kicked all of the boys out of the bunkroom after they had calmed down, to keep them from worrying too much about their friends. Racetrack was the worst, seeing his two best friends sick, so Jack took him to go tell Medda what had happened. Everyone else was either on the roof or the front steps staying out of the way. 

Marble and Frick were still in the bunkroom talking while Blink and Pips rested, "So I take it ya ain't stayin' ta keep Blink company?" 

"If I have to spend another minute with that obnoxious little..." 

"I's still awake ya know." 

They both looked at the pale boy lying on the bed with his eye closed. The walk from Brooklyn, even with two people supporting him, hadn't done him any good. He was strong enough to get back to work but he got tired easily and a terrible cough kept him from doing much. Sympathy, the reason she had helped Blink in the first place, crossed Frick's face but it was gone almost before it was there. 

"I'd better be going before Spot sends someone to find us. He's going to hate himself for missing this." both girls grinned, "Hundred bucks says he comes over tomorrow because he thinks I'm lying." 

"He'd better, I haven't seen him forever." 

"Since when is t'ree days faevah?" 

"Shuddup and go to sleep Blink. Anyway Frick I think the accents are a dead give away." 

"Nope, he'll think we're faking. I might see you tomorrow but I have to make up for a lot of missed papes so I don't know. Bye." 

"Later." Frick slipped out of the room to find her twin and go home. 

Blink rolled over and looked at Marble, "D'ya t'ink she'll come back wit Spot tommora?" 

"Maybe, but not ta see you." 

"Why not? She adores me." 

Marble smiled, "You're a jerk ya know that. Frick hates it when you pretend to flirt with her." 

He smirked, "I know, dat's why I do it." 

Marble laughed but stopped herself when Pips rolled over and moaned in her sleep, "We'd better keep it down." 

"Is she gonna be alroight?" 

"Yea, just give 'er a few days an' she'll be back to as normal as any crazy gets." 

"Crazy? Her?" 

"I'll tell ya some other time. Get some sleep." Marble left and turned off the light on the way out.   
  


***   
  
  
  


The world was warm, dark and perfectly satisfying. But something was wrong. It wasn't dark, in fact it was too bright. Pips let her eyes slowly open to the light. The bunkroom seemed different somehow. She struggled to figure it out as she sat up. It struck her once her feet hit the cold floor. She was alone. The only times she had ever been here it was dark and filled with boys. They must have been extremely quiet not to wake her. 

Pips was enjoying being by herself for the first time in two weeks when she heard a noise from the bathroom. She stood up just as Kid Blink came out. 

"You're not supposed to be out of bed." She said it without thinking. Last time she had seen him he had been much worse and it didn't occur to her that he was better now. 

"Neitha are yous." 

"Well, I, um I..." 

He helped her out with a smile, "Had ta use da bathroom?" 

"Yeah, sure." Pips knew that he was laughing at her as she walked past but she ignored it. 

She stayed in there for a very long time. She took a bath and brushed her hair and did all sorts of things that girls do when they have unlimited time in the bathroom(you know exactly what I mean). By the time she was done Blink was back in bed and bored with a book 

"Do I's even wanna know what took ya so long in dere?" 

"Nope." 

"Come 'ere." 

"Why?" 

"I wanna git a good look atcha." He smiled at her suspicious look, "Da last time I saw yous I was dyin' an' I's t'ought you was guy, so come ovah heah an' lemme see ya." 

Pips walked to the foot of the bed and spun around for him. She was wearing brown pants with navy blue suspenders and a white and grey pinstriped shirt. Her short blond hair was darker than usual because it hadn't completely dried yet. She shook it out of her face, spraying water around the room with a grin. 

Blink laughed, "I mean come so's I can see ya face." 

She sat down on the bed across form him and tilted her head to the side, "Better?" 

"Much." 

She had large hazel eyes that she kept crossing to distract him and a small upturned nose. Her face was sprinkled with light freckles. The corners of her mouth were naturally up turned, making it look like she had a great secret that she wouldn't share 

He grinned, "I's don't see how nobody mistook ya fa a boy. If I'd been 'round..." 

"Blink leave dat innocent liddle goil alone." Jack came in with Racetrack and Mush. They all still had a handful of papes and were just stopping in to see how Pips and Blink were doing. 

"It hoits dat ya don't t'ink ya can leave me alone wit an unattached goil, it really hoits Jack." 

Race laughed, "I's hate ta break it to ya Blink but she's married." 

"WHAT! She can't be married, she's only like twelve." 

"I'm sixteen!" 

"No ya ain't." 

"God! You're stupid! You actually think I'm lying?" 

"Well, don't forgit dat I ain't da one dat lied 'bout bein' a boy fa two weeks." 

"Oh, so you admitted to not being a boy right away?" 

Mush had tried to stop them once he realized that they were starting a fight but neither of them were listening to him, "Dat's it I quit, but if dey kill each odda it ain't me fault." 

Jack listened to them for another minute before he burst out laughing, "Yous was roight Race, deys gonna git along just foine." 


	6. How it All Started

The weird stuff that happened that night all started when Spot went to talk to Marble. 

"Hey Dublin." 

"Yea?" 

"'Bout dat pokah game wit Harlem an' Midtown, I's don't want alla dem heah witout me, deys gonna tear da place apart." 

"But Spot we've been plannin' this game for weeks. What'm I supposta tell them?" 

"I dunno, jist cancel it or find some odda place ta play." That was the end of it. Spot left. 

Dublin swore and kicked the wall, "Hey, Twitch come 'ere." 

"What's up boss?" 

"Don't call me boss," he said it out of habit even though he knew it wouldn't work, "Listen, Spot canceled the game so I need you to go tell the boys before they get here, alright?" 

"Shoa t'ing boss." Twitch gave a quick salute and ran out the door. 

At Harlem he found everyone in the street outside of the house getting ready to go, "Hold up Hawk, deres a change a plans." 

"Hiya Twitch, what'd ya mean?" 

"Da game's kinda canceled. Spot don't want nobody dere when 'e ain't 'round an' 'e ain't 'round." 

It took Hawkeye a minute to get individual words out of the slurred message. "That sucks man. A couple of them were going to visit Blink so they're gonna head over there, ok? 

"Blink ain't dere no more, 'es back in Manhattan." 

The girl at his side spoke up, "Ya know Hawk da boys dere is always up fa a pokah game, an' I's shoa dat Jack won't mind." 

"You told me he was out with his girl tonight Hazel." 

"Won't mind, won't know, same difference." 

Hawkeye grinned at his girlfriend, "Alright, Twitch go tell Brooklyn that the game was moved to Manhattan." 

"Shoa t'ing Hawk, see ya dere." Twitch went down the street towards Midtown before heading back to Brooklyn. 

The Harlem newsies went the other way down the street a minute later. Hazel grabbed one of her girls on the way. "Fox, run down ta Coney Island and tell Frannie not ta come home when she's done, she's gotta go ta Manhattan for da game. While yous dere tell Ace dat her an' da goils is invited." 

Fox nodded and took off. 

As she was running Twitch was getting back to Brooklyn, "Heya Dublin da pokah game was moved ta Manhattan so we bettah git goin or we's gonna be late. Harlem's gonna be dere but sumpthin' goin' on in Midtown an' I couldn't talk ta nobody." 

"Thanks Twitch." he turned back to the boy we had been taking to, "Never mind Dodger, we's got a place to play. But I'm sure it'd be alright if the Bronx came." 

"Thanks for the invite Dublin we'll be there." 

"See ya." Dublin had no idea what he had said, all messengers talked too fast, but he didn't really care. Everyone who was still around went out the door and started walking slowly down the street. It would be a long time before everyone else made it so they didn't want to rush. 

The group was spread out over three blocks, with Frick and Frack some where near the front, "Hey Frick, do you think Racetrack will be there? I have some money to win back from him." 

"Oh please, do you actually think Race would miss a poker game, of course. But if you lose all of you money to him again don't come crying to me, I'm not giving you anything this time." 

He pretended to be shocked, "What's this sister dear, you think I would prey on your good nature and generosity just for money? Shame on you for even considering that." 

"You are so full of it. I'm not wasting any of my money on poker so don't even try to get your grubby little hands on it." 

"So if your not 'wasting' your money tonight why are you coming?" 

"I'm only going to see if Pips is alright. Excuse me for wanting to see my friends."   
  


***   
  


Fox arrived at Coney Island in record time and burst into the lodging house, "Hi, wheah's Frannie?" 

"Upstaiahs wit Gail." 

"Thanks." 

Gail was the youngest girl at seven and she had gotten the flu a few days before. Frannie was the one who took care of all of the sick newsies so she had come down from Harlem to have a look. 

She was talking to Ace at the top of the stairs, "Hey Frannie." 

"'ello Fox. What's up?" 

"Da pokah game was moved from Brooklyn ta Manhattan an' Blink's dere so yous kin look in on 'im when ya come." Her high pitched voice was as hard to understand as Twitch's gravelly one because they both talked at the same impossible speed, but most newsies were used to it because she was a regular messenger. 

"Thanks Fox, if ya give me a minute ta get my things I'll come with you." 

"Shoa. Ace, Hazel says yous an' ya goils is invited also if ya wanna come." 

"Alroight, I'll tell dem den we can git goin'." Ace ran down the steps into the lobby. 

The only person there was a small black girl of eleven sitting on the front desk trimming her nails. Her hair was done up in hundreds of braids sticking out in all directions and she was wearing an open black and white cow print shirt over another one of an eye wrenching blue. Her pants had once been brown shorts but legs had been sewn on, one yellow and one green and she wore a purple and pink patterned short skirt over it. 

"Hey Ragbag, can ya do sumpthin' fa me?" 

"Yea." 

"Go let da goils know deres a pokah game in Manhattan an' we's invited." 

"Whateva ya say, Ace." She jumped off of the desk and was out the door in a second. She pulled out the tin whistle that she kept on a string around her neck and started jogging down the street. Every few blocks she would stop and play a few notes in a code only the Coney Island girls knew. One stop was right at the entrance to the track. There weren't many people there because it was getting cold and dark outside and they all wanted the comfort of home or a nice warm bar. Only a few die hard gambling fanatics were still there. Two of them were newsies. 

"Hey Charm, where ya goin'?" 

"Oh, Hiya Race, I didn't know ya came back. I's t'ought you was spendin' da day wit Blink." 

"Naw, I's can't stand watchin' 'im an' Pips fight. Where ya goin'." 

"To da pokah game." 

"What pokah game?" Race perked up a little at the mention of his favorite game. 

"You don't know?" Charm asked, startled. 

"No, what's goin' on?" Now he was confused. 

"Dere's a pokah game in Manhattan." 

"Since when?" 

"I dunno but I jist hoid 'bout it. Ya mean yous didn't know?" 

"Naw, I nevah hoid nuthin' bout it. I's bettah git back an' see what's goin' on." 

"Alroight, I's gonna talk ta Ace 'bout it an' I'll see ya dere." 

"Latah." 

"Bye." 

Charm left and Racetrack headed back to Manhattan, where Marble, Blink and Pips were sitting out on the front steps of the lodging house. 

"You know that that's going to kill you someday. Not that I mind, but I don't want to come with you when you die." 

Blink just glared at Pips and blew the smoke from his cigarette towards her. For a second it seemed like she was going to smack him, but instead she moved to the other side of the steps and sat down, so Marble was between them. 

Marble was sitting with her head in her hands, "I swear ta God if da two a you don't quit bitching at each other I'm gonna kill both of you and throw the bodies in the river." 

Neither of them said anything after that and she thought she had actually gotten them to stop, but when she looked through her fingers she saw that they had settled into another glaring contest. She sighed, looked towards heaven and mouthed 'why me?' then looked around the street wondering if there were too many witnesses around for her to get away with murder when she saw the most wonderful thing in the world. 

"Spot!" Marble was down the street and in his arms in a second, kissing him wildly before burying her face in his shoulder, "Make them stop, please just make them stop." 

"Make who stop what?" 

"Them stop that!" She pointed accusingly at Pips and Blink where they were still glaring at each other. 

"Dey seem ta be hittin' it off poity well." He sounded so serious that Marble stared at him for a minute before laughing. 

"They've been like this all day and they just won't stop, it's driving my nuts." 

"Ya poor t'ing." Spot didn't sound very sympathetic, "So is dat da goil dat we's t'ought was a boy?" 

"Yup, she's a bit uptight but she's a good kid, so don't be too offensive." 

"Me, offensive? I's nevah offensive." He pinched her butt and winked. 

Marble jumped and slapped him lightly across the face but she laughed, "Come on, let me introduce ya." 

Pips and Blink finally broke eye contact when Marble and Spot were only a few feet away. 

"Spot this is Pips, Pips, Spot." 

Spot put on a charming smile, "It's a pleasuah ta meet such a beautiful goil in sucha ugly place. Yous shouldn't try ta hide sumpthin' so lovely dressin' like a boy. It's a shame dat oddahs hadta miss out seein' ya poitty face when it lites up da whole street." 

Marble was trying her best not to snicker and Blink was rolling his eyes until Spot kissed her hand then he made a gaging noise. Pips yanked her hand free and smacked him in the arm. 

"Hey!" He swung at her but Spot swatted his hand away with the knob of his cane. 

"No hittin' goils." 

Pips looked at him smugly and stuck out her tongue so Marble smacked her upside the head, "Play nice. So, Spot what took ya so long gettin' here?" 

"I came ovah once I's sold alla me papes." 

"Then were did you stop?" 

"How did ya know dat I's stopped?" 

"Why are you avoiding my question?" 

"Why are ya askin' so many." 

"Wha'd ya git me?" 

"Why should I tell yous?" 

"Why don't you hand it over?" 

"I's don't t'ink ya desoive it." 

"Ah-ha so you admit that you stopped to get me something." 

"Maybe." 

"Give it." 

"Make me." 

"Spot! Be nice." 

"Foine. If, ya tell me how ya knew dat I stopped somewheah." 

"Hiya Race." Blink and Pips said in unison then started glaring at each other again. Race almost turned around again but this was too important so he decided to ignore them and only talk to Marble. 

"Heya Spot, Marble, what's dis I heah 'bout a pokah game tanite?" 

"Where'd you hear about it?" 

"Coney Island." 

"Wow, So where'd you stop?" 

"I didn' stop but I did git chased by da bulls fa a while for stealin' a cigar. Wait a minute, how'd ya know?" 

"Come inside and I'll tell both a yous." She walked up the steps and leaned back against the door with her hand on the knob, "I knew you two stopped because neither of you are that slow and the other newsies can't fly." 

She opened the door and all five of them walked in. Spot and Race were overwhelmed with greetings. The room was packed, "Harlem, Brooklyn, Manhattan and Coney Island with the Bronx on the way." 

Blink tapped her shoulder and pointed out the door, "Never mind, they're here." 


	7. If You're Looking For a Plot You Came to...

There was somewhere near a hundred newsies in the Manhattan Lodging House that night. Some people couldn't make it, so everyone fit, barely. The only person from Manhattan who still wasn't there was Jack. 

"Heya Marble do ya t'ink he's gonna be upset?" 

"Why'd he be upset Race? He loves poker." 

"Yea but 'e ain't too fond a us doin' stuff dis big witout tellin' 'im." 

"What are you talking about Mush, we've never done anything this big before." 

"Dat's what we're afraid of." 

"Don' worry 'bout it Blink, he's out with Sarah and she always keeps him busy for hours, you know that. Oh by the way, where's Ashes?" 

Blink shrugged, "Haven't seen 'im since I's left Brooklyn." 

Marble was about to walk away when she remembered something and smacked him in the shoulder, "And leave Pips alone." 

"I's didn't do nuthin'!" Marble gave him a flat look and held out her hand until he sulkily handed over the spitwad. She laughed disgustedly, brushed it off of her hand and squished it into the floor. She walked away after smacking him upside the head. 

"Hey Twitch, how's it hangin'?" 

"Alroight I guess. I's been runnin' all ovah New Yawk taday an' I's need a break but oddah den dat I's good." 

"Ah quit whining, I know all you 'runners' take the trolleys. So what's this I hear about you and a girl up in Midtown?" 

"Doity lies alla it. Any ways deres sumthin' weird goin' down in Midtown nowa days." 

"Really? 'Ave ya told Spot about it?" 

'Naw I's ain't had a chance yet but I'll do it soonah or latah." 

"Right, see ya." Marble pushed on through the crowd again and didn't hear if he said anything else. She was heading for the stairs when someone grabbed her from behind and yanked her back. She landed in Spot's lap. 

"Spot!" Marble smacked him in the chest, hard! 

"Ow!" 

"What's your problem you inconsiderate bastard?" 

"Dat hoit!" 

"You don't just grab people you neanderthal. You are the most thoughtless jerk on the planet." 

"It's gonna leave a mark." 

"I don't know why I put up with you, you insensitive prick!" 

"A big mark." 

"You are really the most inconsiderate bastard I've ever met!" 

"Yous alroidy said dat." 

She opened her mouth to say something else then closed it and pouted, "You're such an ass." 

"You're beautiful." 

Marble laughed, "Well at least I know why I keep you now. Did you need something?" 

"Naw, I jist wanted ta make ya stop walkin' 'round da room, it's drivin' me nuts." 

"Well I was 'bout ta go upstairs when some jerk grabbed me." She stuck out her tongue at him before going on, "You're gonna wanna talk to Twitch soon, he says there's something' goin on in Midtown." 

"Yea, sure." She squirmed out of his arms and stood up. The boys at the table all glared at her for interrupting their game. Marble blew them a collective kiss and ruffled Spots hair. She had to jump back before he could hit her. 

"Good luck with that flush Spot." 

The guys at the table stared for a second the chorused "I fold." Spot stared after her for a second then looked back to his pair of fours and laughed.   
  


***   
  


All of the girls had managed to sneak away so subtly that the boys still didn't realize that they were gone. The bunkroom was packed with them. They were just waiting around talking when Marble burst in with Pips right behind her. 

"Heya kids!" 

"Shuddup Marble." She grinned and lead Pips over to the girl who had spoken. She was lounging on a bed looking over the room like she owned it. 

"Pips, this is Ace. She's the biggest loud mouth in all of New York, she's also in charge of the Coney Island House." 

"Hiya." 

"And this is Hazel." She gestured to the other girl on the bunk. She was laying across Ace's legs and talking to someone else. Her eyes were, obviously, hazel and her hair was light brown. Her skin was tan and all of her clothes were shades of brown. Her mellow appearance had fooled a lot of people. 

"She's in charge of the girls in Harlem, the poor thing is crammed into a four story building with no supervision. I cry for them, I really do." 

Her mock sympathy made Hazel smile and say, "You'se jist jealous." 

"No sweetheart I's jealous," Ace joined in, "Owning an' runnin' me own house wit only me best friends in da whole woild ta keep me company. It's jist awful." 

"Shuddup and quit bragging." Another girl had joined them. She was average height with short black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She seemed incredibly good-natured, "I swear, if I didn't have the wonderful company of Danny-boy to keep me happy I'd be just as depressed as you two." Everyone laughed because they knew that Daniel McMallian, a.k.a. Copper, wasn't exactly companionable. He was the leader in the Bronx and refused to date any of the girls there, or even talk to them more than he absolutely had to. He was one of those strong silent types. Which didn't really matter to any of the girls because he was unbelievably good looking. He was tall with dark copper hair, amazing smokey blue-green eyes and a body to die for. 

For the first month he lived in the Bronx none of the boys knew about him because he was so quiet. Of course they eventually realized it when all of the girls ignored them for him. That was about the time they decided to beat the crap out of him. Of course that was before they know that red-heads had bad tempers and quiet people were dangerous. Needless to say everyone of them had the holy living shit beaten out of them. The old leader had skipped town that night and Copper was sort of voted into the position. He still didn't talk much but everyone knew that he was much stronger and smarter than he looked so everyone was happy with him being in charge, with the exception of, maybe, himself. 

Pips had fazed out but she snapped back to reality when Marble introduced her to the new girl, "Pips this is Jess, one of the party crashers from the Bronx." 

"Pips huh? I heard you was a guy." 

"Oh, he is, we just think he'd look better as a girl." 

"Shut up Marble." 

"Yessir." 

Pips stared at her friend for a second they ignored her, "So Jess, are you the boss in the Bronx?" 

"Naw, nobody would listen to a leader down there anyway so it's just a waste of time. That's why Danny is the best for the job, he doesn't talk, and none of the others care anyway there's only one thing they want from him." 

"Yes it's sad ta say dat da Bronx goils is well accustomed ta da agricultural pursuits a sowin' wild oats." 

As Ace was pretending to be disapproving Hazel whispered behind her hand to clarify, "Dey sleep around, A LOT." 

Ace grinned and went on, "All of 'im 'cept Jess heah, dats why she's da only one wit a chance at Copper, he don't like loose goils." 

"He doesn't like any girls." 

"Sure he does Jess, we just haven't found any yet." Marble suddenly changed the subject, "So what're we gonna do ta them dis time?" 

"Huh?." 

Jess explained as the others crowded around, "Every time more 'an two housed get together we do something to the guys, like T.P. the bunkroom" 

"Or jam all da doors shut." 

"Or flood da bathroom." 

"Or call the bulls on them." 

Pips grinned, "So what're we gonna do to them this time?" 

The girls laughed and everyone started shouting out ideas.   
  


***   
  


Spot was wandering around the room. He had dropped out of his last game a few minutes earlier because some of the boys were starting to suspect that he was cheating. Normally he would have been angry, but he had been cheating so it wasn't a big deal. He spotted Twitch and remembered what Marble had told him so he made his way over to his friend 

"Heya Twitch, Marble said dat yous got sumpthin' ta tell me 'bout Midtown." 

"Yea it's real weird, it's like a ghost town. I's didn't see no newsies sellin' papes till I's got ta da house den da whole place was locked up tight. When I knocked dey tol' me ta beat it an' stay away. I went ovah to da goil's place an it was jist da opposite. Dere was nobody dere an' da whole place as empty, only da bunks was still dere. I don't know what's happenin' but da whole t'ing give me da creeps. " 

"Dat don't sound too good, I's gonna talk ta some a da oddahs 'bout dis den we'll take care a it. Don' worry 'bout it." 

The boys separated, Twitch looking relieved, Spot concerned. He was looking for Hawkeye and Copper when something came rumbling down the stairs. All of the girls under thirteen came running down laughing. They filled the room like a tidal wave. They all suddenly stopped and got quiet when Dublin's sister, Angel, stopped short right in front of Tumbler. She stared at him and slowly leaned forward until she could reach him them she put out her hand and hit him in the chest with her open palm. 

"You're it!" 

The room erupted again as the girls ran out the door laughing, followed by all of the younger boys. Boots and a few other who were close to his age stopped uncertainly by the door, not knowing if it was still alright for them to play or if they had to be mature now. 

The problem was solved when Specs threw his hat at them and shouted, "Aw git da hell outta heah!" 

The boys smiled gratefully and ran out the door. With all of the younger ones gone they finally realized that something important was missing and Racetrack, being one to state the obvious, asked, "Hey, where's da goils?" 

"Who, you mean us?" Ace was in the lead as all of the girls walked down the steps. 

There was a very subtle air of seduction coming off of them. A little make-up here, a few open buttons there and a very noticeable 'bounce' to their steps. The guys were outnumbered now that the younger ones were gone and they had no idea what to do with all of these girls. That was exactly what they had intended and they spread across the room to make it worse. In groups of two or three they crowded around certain boys, flirting with them for all they were worth. Every single boy with a girlfriend was ignored, along with anyone one of the girls was angry with. A few others were ignored for no particular reason. 

Actually, there was a reason, the girls were trying to make them jealous. Whenever someone looked like he was just about to explode and start a fight the girls would shift around and it would calm down for a few minutes. As everyone knows guys are smarter than they seem, but when they are bombarded with multiple girls who are practically worshiping them they tend to ignore everything else around them, which is the case here. The room quickly became a seething mass of testosterone. It seemed like they were about to erupt and the girls were preparing to make their getaway when the door slammed open. 

Jack stormed in looking royally pissed off, "What da hell is goin' on heah!?" 

A guilty silence fell over the room and no one would meet his eyes, "I leave fa two hours an' come back ta dis!" He glared at everyone. 

"Yous all let a pack a wild liddle kids loose in da street, trashed da house, started da neighbors bitchin' at me on da way in, stunk da whole place up wit smoke, got all da goils actin' slutty, yous gamblin' illegally, drinkin' illegally," he paused to take a breath and everyone winced, waiting for the grand finale, "and ta top it all off, nona yous invited me!" 

For a second there was dead silence that turned into snickering then exploded into laughter. Some of the girls swamped Jack to find out why he was back so soon and everyone else went back to what they had been doing before things got weird. Jack welcomed the attention with open arms as they tried to find out why he was back so soon. He flirted outrageously with them then finally admitted that he had broken up with Sarah. The single girls fawned over him even more as the others left, satisfied with the knowledge. 

It became less of a poker night and more of a party when Pips and the other girls who hadn't felt comfortable messing with the boys came downstairs with instruments they had found in the attic. As the noise picked up Kloppman came out of a back room and left, so he couldn't be held responsible when someone called the police. Marble handed Race his harmonica and insisted that Jack play the guitar. 

"Come on Cowboy, everyone knows you can play the stupid thing, just do it." 

"Oh Marble I can't, I's still too broked up ovah losin' Sarah. I can't play." 

"Bullshit! You were gonna dump her anyway, you're just pissy because she beat you to it. Now quit whining and play." 

"Foine, but only if ya play da fiddle." 

"What makes you think I know how?" 

"I's seen ya do it afore, we all know ya can play da stupid thing." 

"Have it your way. You don't have to play the dumb guitar, Snoddy's better anyway and I know he'll do it." 

"I t'ought yous liked to play." 

"Not that out of tune piece of crap, and anyways the strings are made out of catgut. Oh by the way have you seen Ashes?" 

"Naw, but now dat I t'ink of it da strings on da fiddle look kinda new." 

"JACK!!" She punched him in the stomach and stalked off. 

Race and Pips paused in their argument to watch Jack gasp for breath and try to laugh at the same time. 

"Is he going to be alright?" 

"Just peachy, don't try changin' da subject on me goil. I want ya ta at least try poker. I know you don't like gamblin', which is stupid 'cause we practically live at da track, but yous gotta at least give da game a chance afore you say it's bad an' we's all evil fa playin' it." 

"I never said you were evil." 

"Then play da game, ya jist said dere was nothin' wrong wit it." As Pips tried to figure out his giant leap in logic he sat her down at a table and stared dealing the cards. 

Dutchy, Frack and Blink joined them. Pips glared as the last one sat down, "What are YOU doing here?" 

"What? You expect me to miss a chance ta take ya money? Ha!" 

Pips started to get up but Race grabbed her arm to stop her, "Jist ignore him, everyone else does." 

Blink laughed and rocked back on his chair. Frick come up behind him and yanked it farther back so he lost his balance and hit the floor with a loud thud. She pulled a new chair into the empty place and sat down, "Who do who do we ignore?" 

Blink picked up his chair and smacked it down next to her, "Haha. Very funny Frick!" 

"Oh hello, uh, Patch? Yes can you, um, move over?" 

She carefully ignored him as he moved his chair over, not to please her but so he could put his feet up on the table. Now that the seats were all full Race finally managed to finished dealing. He started explaining he game to Pips but she just brushed him aside, "Yeah yeah I know the rules, straight, flush, full house all of that stuff." She arranged the cards in her hand for minute then asked, "Are we putting a limit on the bets?" 

Frack snorted, "With Race playing? Yea right." 

Blink smirked at her , "don't worry I's might leave ya with some money, maybe." 

She just smirked back as they anted up. Half an hour later a great deal of money had changed hands, all to Pips, "Full house." 

Blink slammed his fist into the table and swore as she pulled in another pile of cash, "Where da hell did ya loin ta play like dat?" 

"Beginners luck?" She asked with an innocent face as she casually preformed a few card tricks and started dealing. 

Marble came up to the table and leaned over the back of Race's chair so she could talk to the twins, "Have either of you seen Ashes? HOLY CRAP! Who did you rob?" 

Marble interrupted herself when she saw all of Pips' money. Pips smirked, "Everyone who's holding cards." 

"Well it' about time you picked up some cards and started robbing people blind again. You're no fun when you're not gambling. Hey guys ask Pips where she got her nickname, and don't feel bad that you just got suckered in." 

Pips blushed and shook her head, but started explaining anyway, "It was my uncle Max. He was a huge gambler, anything you could bet on, he was in." Everyone was glancing at Racetrack and Pips smiled, "Race is nothing compared to him, he was addicted, literally. He couldn't go a day without betting on something. The first time I ever saw him I was watching in on a dice game and he was losing miserably, but he wouldn't quit until he won (he was a little drunk at the time). Well anyway he saw me standing in the door and called me over. He kept muttering about the pips on the dice and when he won the next roll he said I could get him the pips every time, which I did, because he kept winning that night. He never bothered with my name, he just called me Pips all of the time. He used me as a lucky charm and taught me how to play everything so we could play everyday." 

"Well if he was such a big gambler and drinker why do ya have a problem with stuff like that?" 

"Because when he died he was out on the streets sick with no money. I could have helped him but my father wouldn't let me." She stared off into space for a while, "I don't feel like playing anymore." Pips stood up and disappeared into the crowd and Race followed her a minute later. The others slowly wandered off and eventually got sucked into other games. 

Across the room Spot, Copper, Jack, Hawkeye, Hazel, Ace and Dublin were talking about Midtown. 

Copper was giving out jobs that needed to be done to the people who could do them. Everyone listened to him because whenever he spoke he knew what he was talking about and he would get the job done with no problems, "Ace you find out where the girls went, some of them are going to still be in the city and they will probably help us. Pick some girls who they'll trust, we don't know what's going on and they're a touchy group, don't scare them off. Hawkeye, Hazel, I want you two to talk to the other boroughs, they trust you guys and we any need help we can get. Don't make any deals, just let them know what's happening. Dublin I want you to go up to Midtown and try to talk to the guys. Jack, send some of your boys with him, everyone likes them and we don't want it to look like we're asking for a fight. I'll have some people follow everyone you send, to watch there backs just in case. I want you guys to get whoever's in charge up there to meet up with Spot some time soon. He's the most intimidating one here and we need this guy to know that we're not taking any crap from him." 

"Jist hope da guy don't step on Spot." 

"Wha' was dat Hazel?" 

"I didn't say nuthin'." Hazel almost pulled a muscle in her face trying not to laugh. None of the others had a problem, they all just burst out laughing. 

Marble appeared suddenly when it looked like Spot was about to kill someone, "Oh! My poor little Spot. Are they making fun of you? Don't worry dear, I'll protect you." 

"Marble?" 

"Yes?" 

"Shut up, ya ain't helpin'." She ruffled his hair and smiled when he glared at her. 

"I don't suppose anyone has seen my cat?" Everyone shook their heads and she turned back to Spot with pouty eyes, "No!" 

Her bottom lip began to tremble, "I ain't goin'." 

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Not a chance!" 

"Pweese??" 

He completely crumbled, "I hate it when yous do dat. Foine, I'll take ya tommora." 

Marble threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Thank you so much. I's gonna go see if Pips wants to come." She skipped off happily while Spot kicked himself for giving in. 

Pips was sitting out on the doorstep with Race when Marble found them, "Well hello kids, having a little 'alone time' are we?" 

"NO!" Pips shot to her feet and Race buried his head in his hands, "Crap." 

Marble just laughed, "Don't worry I won't tell anybody." 

"But we weren't....." 

"I said I wouldn't tell. But anyway I didn't come out here to catch you two in a 'special moment' I just came to ask Pips if she wants to come when we go get Ashes. It's a good chance to see Brooklyn and Queens and walking around will do you more good than sitting for another day fighting with Blink and feeling sorry for yourself. You can even bring Race if you two haven't had enough time together today." 

She winked and went back inside. Pips stared after her for a minute then turned to Race, "Huh?" 

He lifted his head up and explained distractedly, "Ashes was born on da oddah side a Queens an' whenevah 'e gits lost he goes back dere an' Marble goes ta pick 'em up. It takes all day ta git dere an' back but it's fun, I wanna go if you do, but now lets git inside an' stop all a da rumors Marble's startin'." 

"She said she wasn't going to say anything." 

Race stared at her until she remembered who they were talking about then she swore and they rushed back inside. 


	8. One Fine Day

Pips, Race, Marble, and Spot left Manhattan early that night so they could start from Brooklyn the next day and save some time. It was an uneventful walk because they managed to hop the last trolley out of Manhattan and only had to walk a few blocks. Had finally given Marble the candies he had bought her earlier on and they were doing one of those sappy 'couple in the moonlight' things. Race and Pips couldn't stand all of the mushiness so they hurried ahead to the lodging house. It was mostly abandoned in the bunk room but they didn't know when the others would be back so they found beds that looked unclaimed. Marble and Spot came in after a large group of newsies and went straight to his room and stun the door. Pips stared at the room, repelled and fascinated at the same time. 

She must have looked very obvious because a boy came over and started talking to her, "Don't worry, you'll know if they're doing anything. You can hear Spot all the way down the block." Pips stared at him with her mouth open and he put up his hands defensively, "Hey don't get offended, I'm just stating facts." 

He sat down next to her, "I'm Luke." He had shaggy brown hair that kept falling into his pale eyes and a quick friendly smile. 

"I'm Pips." She could feel herself blushing. 

"Hey, it's nice to meet ya." Another boy came over to them, "This is my friend Dimitry." 

He had black hair and eyes and very crooked teeth. He was over six feet tall and spoke in a heavy Russian accent but he seemed like a very friendly person by the way he smiled and thumped Luke on the back. 

"Well my friend, it looks like you lost your bed again. I told you making it was a bad idea." He nodded to Pips before lofting himself onto the top bunk. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this your bed?" 

"Yea but it's okay, I'm used to losing it. I'll just share with someone else." 

"Oh no! I couldn't..." 

"It's too late now, I've already decided to let you have it. Goodnight Pips, maybe I'll see you later." He smiled charmingly and left her blushing and staring after him. 

Racetrack came over and leaned against the bedpost, "Ain't chu da popular one?" 

"Huh? Oh hi. I don't understand why they keep looking at me." 

"'Cause you're cute." 

"What!?" 

"Well you was kinda ugly for a boy, but now dat yous a goil an' put on a skoit you look all cute an', well, goily." 

"Oh, thanks, I think?" 

"Don't worry, it's a compliment. We's gotta git up early so go ta sleep." Someone turned the lights off just then and he had to find the way back to his bed through the unfamiliar room in the dark, tripping and swearing all the way, followed by the snickers of the Brooklyn boys. 

Pips stared through the dark at Spot's door, feeling uncomfortable being so close to a room where only God knows what was happening.   
  


***   
  


"Spot I said no." 

"But.." 

"Do you remember our little talk about the facts of life?" 

"What tal.......oh, nevahmind." 

"I thought so." Spot flumped down onto the bed next to Marble and wrapped his arm around her semi-bare waist then buried his face in her shoulder 

"Oh quit sulking. Is this a good image for Brooklyn?" 

"In me own room? Yes." He didn't bother to lift his head up when he was talking so he muttered directly into her shoulder. 

"Stop it, that tickles." Spot sighed and turned his head, "What's wrong?" 

"Will ya be dere when I's gotta meet dis guy from Midtown?" 

"Of course." 

"Promise?" 

"Yea, why?" 

"Nothin' I jist want ya ta be dere." 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yea I's jist tired I guess." 

"Then go to sleep." 

"Yea." He put his face back on her shoulder and fell asleep almost instantly.   
  


***   
  


"Marble." 

"Uhg." 

"Marble." 

"Ihn." 

"Marble, wake up." 

"No." 

"Git up." 

"Uh-uh." 

"Am I gonna hafta git you up?" 

"Don't." 

"Marble." There was a warning tone in his voice. She turned her head to look at him then buried it back in the pillows. He made an irritated noise in the back of his throat then grabbed the blanket she was wrapped up in and pulled it hard enough to dump her on the floor. 

She stared up at him with grainy bloodshot eyes, "I hate you." 

"Dat's great, git dressed." He dumped her clothes onto her then sat on the edge of the bed as she got up. It wasn't really a bed, but a collection of old blankets and scraps of cloth tucked under a sheet and held together with some boards. Half of it had fallen apart when he pulled Marble out of the bed but he still managed to find a semi-firm place to sit and watch her. 

"What's your problem?" 

"I've tried ta wake ya up t'ree times in da past twenty minute an' ya keep fallin' back asleep." 

"Oh." Marble pulled a shirt over her head and put on her large grey overcoat. They left his room quietly, everyone was still sleeping in the bunkroom and Marble paused by Pips' bed. Seeing her friend sleeping so soundly she couldn't help thinking of obnoxious ways to wake her up. Eventually she decided that the way the Brooklyn boys were woken up was probably the most irritating thing in the world so she left her friend there and went into the bathroom. 

She was almost done when Spot started ringing the large brass bell at the top of the stairs. All of the boys were out of bed in an instant, under the threat of being doused with cold water if they tried to get an extra second of sleep. 

Marble rushed Pips and Race so they would be out first, and they were, by almost five minutes. They walked in silence, only broken by yawning, until they were right in front of the Brooklyn Distribution Center. 

"What are we doing here?" 

Spot looked at Pips like she was a moron, "Do ya actually expect us ta walk across almost abandoned territory all day an' not sell papes?" 

"Oh, I never thought of that." 

They got up to the locked gates but instead of waiting for them to open Spot climbed over the top and used his key to unlock them from the inside. He answered Marble's questioning look as she walked by him, "Hey you ain't da only one dat can steal stuff." 

She laughed as he jumped up onto the loading dock and started ringing the circulation bell. After a few minutes an old man opened the window and looked around, "Is it dat time alroidy? Oh, it's jist you. What did I tell ya 'bout comin' in heah afore we's opened?" 

"Sorry, I's jist in a hurry taday, will ya help us out?" 

"Papes for four? Shoa." He disappeared in side and came back a minute later with a huge stack of papers. He didn't even bother to count the money Spot put down on the counter. 

"T'anks old man." Spot took the papers and left, closing the gates behind him. He dropped the pile in the street and cracked his back. 

"Dat's five hundred, who wants what?" 

"Huh?" 

"Dese ain't on da house kid, how many do ya want?" 

Everyone started digging through their pockets for change and bought their papers from Spot, who took the leftovers. Each of them picked up their share and started walking down the street.   
  


***   
  


Marble and Pips were standing at a corner selling papers while the boys were down the street talking to one of Spot's 'boids'. The guy worked in a boys only factory and they were serious about the boys only part. 

A huge group of girls were passing the corner as Spot and Race came out. They suddenly started giggling and one of them rushed over to the girls on the corner. Marble was sitting on her papers so the girl spoke to the one who looked like a newsie. 

She was one of those gorgeous blonds who every guy wants but gets confused if spoken to in words with more that two syllables, "Excuse me? Yes you, newsboy. Can you do something for me, there's a bright shiny penny in it for you." 

Pips just stared at the girl, certain that she could beat the crap out of her without breaking a sweat, but wondering if it was a good idea just now. Marble prevented her from having to make that decision by springing to her feet, "I's sorry, me friend heah don't tawlk. Wha' was dat 'cha needed?" 

"Oh, um, yes," the girl looked irritated but forgot why so she smiled and turned to Marble, "Do you see that boy over there, Spot Conlon?" 

"Ya mean da short one wit da big ego an' da sexy eyes?" 

The girl didn't seem to notice the hint so she just giggled, "Yeah, that's the one. Can you go tell him that Missy says hello and even though we haven't spoken in like a year I still love him and I'm waiting for that midnight visit he promised me. Oh wait, is that too much for you to remember?" 

"Naw, dats foine. I's gonna go tell 'em now alroight?" 

"Yes, do that, here's your penny, thank you." She blushed prettily and rushed back to her friends. 

Pips stared at the girl, outraged, for a second then turned to Marble, "What the hell was that?" 

"That was funny. Come on let's go earn our penny." 

"You're actually going to tell him that load of crap?" 

Marble just nodded, "Don't you dare let me laugh." 

The boys had seen everything so by the time the girls got to them Spot was already trying to spout off explanations and the fact that Marble's face was bright red and she was shaking with what looked like rage to him didn't help the matter. 

When Marble was right in front of them she launched right into her message, "Missy over there," she pointed and the girl, who waved back and giggled, "says that she still loves you after this long year and she's waiting for that midnight visit you promised her." 

Spot had been stuttering incoherently since she started, "No, nevah. I, but, um uh, aw shit." 

"Oh really? How interesting." 

He stared at her helplessly then suddenly smirked. He grabbed her, bent her back, and kissed her for all he was worth. When they straightened up they both looked down the street at Missy, who was staring open-mouthed and turning an impossible shade of crimson. Marble blew a kiss to her and they all walked on laughing. 

"That was fun." 

"Yea, who was dat goil again?" 

"I forget." 

Pips just shook her head and laughed and Race smiled at her, "I tol' ya dis was gonna be fun."   
  


`***   
  


It was around noon when they crossed into Queens and they were all down to about half of their papers. Spot was starting to lag behind and Marble was trying to hurry him up. To the casual observer it looked like they were walking arm in arm but she was actually practically dragging him along. 

Pips and Racetrack were a short distance behind then like they had been all day, "What's going on with them?" 

"Couldn't tell ya. Might have sumpthin' ta do wit Dagada." 

"Who?" 

"Spot's aunt, she's kinda crazy." 

"She ain't really me aunt, she was a friend of me parents an' insists I call 'er aunt and visit her now an' again. Which we ain't gonna do taday." The last comment was directed at Marble. 

She just smiled and patted his arm, "Too late." 

An old woman rushed out of a doorway and went directly for Spot, "Oh darlin' yous heah again. Won't Dagada be happy. My yous growed all big an' strong. I's gonna go tell 'er dat yous heah. Won't she be happy." As quick as that the woman was down the street and out of sight. 

"Shit!" 

"Oh be quiet Spot. Dagada's a sweet lady, just deal wit it." He made an irritated noise and walked on sullenly. Marble grinned back at the other two then followed Spot. They finally came to an old tenement building and a woman come bustling out. 

She was in her late forties but acted like she was much younger. Her hair was up in a tight grey bun and a giant apron enveloped her massive body. She moved with a speed that was unbelievable for a woman of her bulk. 

Spot only had time for a brief wince before she grabbed him to her enormous bosom, "Oh my lovely little boy. I've missed you so much. How you've grown, you look more like your father every time I see you. Oh and you brought your little friends." 

She let him go to pinch everyone's cheeks, leaving him red faced, partly from embarrassment, partly from lack of oxygen, "Oh look at all of you little dears. My sweet Racetrack, I knew you would come see me again. And look at this, you have two lovely girlfriends, you heartbreaker you. But enough of this let's get you all inside and get a decent meal in you. You all look half starved. Come on, come on." 

She ushered them into the building then rushed up the stairs impatiently to her apartment while the newsies lagged behind, going up the rickety old stairs more carefully. 

"Wow, that was.......odd." 

Race grinned, "I jist love her. Ain't nuthin' funnier den an' old Irish lady dat t'inks she's still a teenager. She's convinced dat alla da neighborhood boys is aftah her an' she can't remembah nona da goils names unless she's tryin' ta git dem ta marry Spot. She's a liddle crazy." 

"A liddle!? Dat woman's outta her mind!" 

"Shuddup Spot, she's funny, now be good." He just frowned and braced himself before going through her door. 

It was probably the most bizarre room any of them had ever been in. The walls and ceiling were draped with brightly colored pieces of fabric. Each and everyone was a beautiful color alone but together they were painful to look at for more than a minute. There were old mismatched couches and chairs scattered randomly around the room. The most unique thing was the dozens of birdcages by the window. They were on stands and hanging from the ceiling and everyone had an exotic bird in it. The wind chimes hanging all over them accompanied their singing but at a closer look only three of them were real birds, the others were carvings or hand-made dolls. 

The only other rooms in the apartment were a bathroom and a sparse bedroom with only a mattress and a lamp. Dagada was bustling around the small stove in the corner that was filling the room with mouth-watering smells. The newsies managed to find a table in the mess and pulled up some chairs. Dagada circled around the table serving them food and clearing away dishes. She talked constantly about how the boys were getting so handsome and how Race must have dozens of girlfriends and how Spot needed to eat more because he would never get a decent wife being so skinny but not to worry because she had a lovely young girl picked out for him and she would love to have them meet today but the girl's mother didn't want her six year old daughter outside in the November cold. At the last comment Marble snorted so hard trying not to laugh that milk came out her nose. 

Dagada paused and frowned, "You mustn't eat too fast now, you might choke. Oh you poor dears are so skinny. I know what will help, I have a pie in the oven and it will be ready in just a short hour. I'll let you all have a big piece, how does that sound?" 

"I's sorry auntie Dag, but we's in a big hurry an' we'd bettah git goin'." 

"So soon?" 

"Yea, I's sorry." Spot got up from the table and rushed them out the door and down the steps to the street. 

As he hurried them down the block they could hear her yelling out the window, "Come back soon dears, don't be shy. I love you all." Then they were all around the corner and couldn't hear her anymore. 

The group stopped and met each other's eyes then everyone collapsed into oozing pools of laughter while Spot waited red faced for them to stop, "It ain' t funny."   
  


***   
  


After the sixth woman had stopped Spot to ask if he had visited his aunt yet they had gone up a fire escape and started walking across the roofs. The buildings were close together so it wasn't hard to jump from one to another. It was early afternoon but the sun was going down already so the light was casting golden shadows over them, instead of the dreary half light they would have gotten down on the street. 

They were eventually forced to stop when they got to a building where the roof had collapsed in on itself. They sat down with their backs to the edge of the roof and let the cheery sunlight keep them warm as the wind picked up. Clouds were in but there was still clear sky around the sun. 

The street below them had cleared out and Marble stood up and stretched, "Are you guys almost ready to go?" 

"What about Ashes?" 

"I'm getting him now then we're gonna go." 

"Ok." 

Marble went to the fire escape and climbed down into the street. The three on the roof turned around to look down on her as she sat in the middle of the road. She pulled some food that she had taken off of Dagada's table out of her pocket and put it down next to her then leaned back on her hands and stretched her legs out in front of her to wait. 

Nothing happened for a while except some small flickers of motion in the alleys. Finally a large white cat came trotting out cautiously to sniff the food. She looked up a Marble and meowed. It was like a dam broke, cats came pouring out into the open. They didn't go anywhere particular, just milled around and sniffed at the trash in the gutter. 

Marble slowly stood up and looked around then bent down and scooped Ashes up out of the mess. It had started to drizzle lightly but now the sky opened up and it began pouring rain. Marble wend bat to the others as they were carefully making their ways down the fire escape. They ran into the street again, staying close to the store fronts. 

They had only gone two blocks when a voice called out from behind them, "what da bloody hell do ya punks t'ink yous doin' on me turf?" 

They spun around and Marble and Spot got ready for a fight. They squinted into the rain at the blurry figure coming towards them. Suddenly Marble laughed and called back, "Ya wanna fight me? Let's go bitch." 

The other girl also laughed, "Marble come 'ere an' git ya dumb ass outta da rain." 

"Come on, she's a friend." They followed the girl through the rain and into an alley where she opened a basement window and slipped in. The others followed close behind her and waited inside until she found and lit a lamp in the dark. 

She turned around and Pips took a step back. The girl's chin length dark brown hair clung to her tan face but instead of hiding the fresh scar across her left cheekbone it stood out even more in contrast. She grinned and brushed her hair back from her face, showing even more scars on her face. They were all faded to almost invisible marks except for the one on her cheek. Pips wasn't bothered by the marks but the girl's glowing green eyes unnerved her. 

She and Marble spit-shook and laughed, "Hey Harper, everyone was wondering what happened to you. Where are the rest of the girls?" 

Harper grinned and shoved open the makeshift door in the wall and led them into a brightly lit room full of girls, "Welcome to da new Midtown goil's Lodgin' House."   
  
  
  


(Sometimes when I devote an entire day to my fanfic I think 'wait a minute I'm sixteen, why am I spending all of my time on a goofy Disney movie that came out when I was six?' Then I realize this 'goofy Disney movie' is Newsies!!! and I'm still six years old at heart, so then I have to say to that stupid 'brain' of mine is "You shut up and quit butting into my rich little fantasy life. NEWSIES ROCKS!!!!! so ha!" Of course then I realize that I'm talking to my brain and that brings up a whole new set of problems that I'm not even going to go into right now. Newsies I love you!) 


	9. Home Sweet Home

Racetrack was trying to coerce the Midtown girls into a card game and Pips was sleeping on a makeshift bed by the wall. Spot and Marble were sitting on the floor with Harper and one of her newsies, a tall quiet girl with chocolate brown skin named Silk. They were getting the story of what was happening in Midtown. 

"Coupla days ago dese two guys showed up at da Distribution Center, Skylar and Gavin, an' Sky starts makin' demands an' offerin' ta fight anybody dat don't like it. We woulda ignored da joik but 'e wouldn't let nobody git papes, so dere was fightin' an it turned inta a brawl. Somebody called da bulls an' dis guy suddenly changed sides an' kept dem from arrestin' anybody. Da guys started listenin' to 'im den and 'e didn't hafta fight nobody. Dey was scared cause dey saw 'im take on four cop'ers at once. He started givin' dem ideas 'bout desoivin' more space an' bein' da toughest borough. I couldn't believe it, but us goils ain't stupid an' we didn't trust da guy. He wants sumpthin' more an' jist Midtown but I don't how big 'es gonna try ta git. I didn't much wanna find out so I got me goils outta dere quick like an' we came heah fa a place ta hide out. Poisonally I say jist kill 'em roight off an' git it ovah wit, but dat ain't fair to da rest a us dat wanna piece of 'im. Whatevah yous decide ta do me an' Midtown is behind ya" 

Marble flopped backwards, "Ya see Spot this is one of the reasons you run a borough and I don't." 

"Damn, an' I t'ought it was all me natural charm an' good looks. Thanks for da tip Harper, we's bettah git goin' now, but Ace's gonna come talk ta ya soon 'bout whatevah's goin' on." 

As he got up Harper thwomped Marble with a giant hug, "I can't believe yous got 'im ta grow a sense a humor. Thank you so much for turnin' 'im inta a normal person." 

Marble grinned, "I guess my magnetic personality must be rubbin' off on 'im." 

"Ah shuddup an' git outa heah." 

Marble scampered to her feet laughing and went to shake Pips awake whilst (I love that word) Spot went to pry the cards out of Racetrack's poor penniless fingers, "Come on Race, ya know I hate ta see ya cheated by abunch a goils, lets go." 

"But I's winnin'." The girls around him giggled and Spot just sighed and dragged him to his feet. 

"Sorry ladies, but da boy's gotta eat an' he needs money for dat." They left to the sound or disappointed 'aw's' and laughing. 

Halfway to the door Silk stopped Spot, "Watch your back around Skylar, only two things are on his mind, power and girls. You've got both and he's going to try to get them." 

Spot just frowned and nodded to her then went out the door to where the others were waiting for him by the window.   
  


***   
  


The four newsies were alone a trolley car heading home. Spot was sitting by himself on one side and the others were together across from him talking quietly, "Wha' da ya t'inks gonna happen Marble?" 

"I honestly haven't got a clue. I leave stuff like this up to Spot whenever I can, but if ya look at him, this can't be good." She paused and looked at him for a minute, "I think I'm gonna spend a few days in Brooklyn. I want to keep his mind off of all of this for as long as possible so he doesn't drive himself crazy." 

"An' I guess da bedroom wit a lock ain't got nuthin' ta do wit it?" She smiled and shrugged at Race as she stood up. 

"It doesn't hurt." Marble went to Spot and sat down almost in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She kissed him gently and rested her head on his shoulder. The stayed like that almost all the way back to Brooklyn. Race and Pips did their best to ignore the couple for the rest of the trip. 

"It's really late." 

"Yup." 

A minute later, "I'm kinda cold." 

"Yup." 

Another minute, "I'm tired." 

"Yup." 

"Are you even listening to me?" 

"Nope." 

"I want to have hot passionate sex right now." 

"WHAT?!" 

"I thought you weren't listening." 

Race stared at her for a minute, "Yous scare me sometimes." 

"Yup." 

The trolley pulled to a stop a few blocks away from the docks. Marble and Spot got off, followed closely by Ashes, "See ya later kids, and Pips, I hope you get that request now that we're gone." 

"Marble I didn't mean it!" She was already too far down the street to hear so Pips turned to Race, "This is all your fault." 

"My fault? You're da one dat said it. Poisonally I wouldn't mind a little action now dat ya ain't a guy." 

"That's disgusting." He just grinned suggestively so she got up and moved to the other side of the trolley. 

For the res to the ride whenever Pips looked at Race he would give her suggestive looks and blow kisses. Each time her head would whip away and she would come closer to laughing. 

Finally she just cracked up, "You are such a pervert." 

"Dats harsh Pips, really harsh. I prefer ta t'ink a meself as........ forced to provide companionship wit me own two hands." He winked mischievously 

"Eww!" The trolley car stopped and she hopped off, but refused to turn her back to him. 

He followed her off, "Oh come on Pips, I was jist jokin'." 

"That's still gross, I don't trust you behind me anymore." 

"When didja evah?" 

"Good point." She turned around and he ran a few steps to catch up to her. 

"I t'ink I likes ya bettah as a goil. Yous funnah." She just laughed and shook her head.   
  


***   
  


Back as the lodging house Kloppman was still cleaning up from the night before. Snipeshooter, Tumbler and Boots were sitting in a corner shooting marbles and trying to stay awake longer than the other two. The only other person was a lump sleeping on one of the folding tables wrapped in an old blanket. 

Kloppman looked up from his sweeping when they came in, "Yous back. Well git ta bed, it's late. An' you t'ree, I's said ta git an' hour ago, Now Git!" 

The three boys shot to their feet and scampered up the steps without looking back. Racetrack just smiled, "G'nite Kloppman." 

"Wait, afore ya go, git 'im." He pointed to the boy on the table, "Da oddahs forgot an' I ain't got da heart ta wake 'im up." 

Race went to the table and tried to get the boy to his feet, "Pips can ya give me a hand?" 

"Sure." She was about to take his other side when he started coughing hoarsely and she saw who it was, "No! I'm not touching him." 

"Please Pips, he's too heavy ta git meself." She was about to protest again, "Come on, Blink's sick an' we can't leave 'im down heah in da cold." 

She stared at him stubbornly for a minute but his pleading brown eyes just made her melt and she sullenly took Kid's other side, "Thank you." 

They got him to his feet and he shuffled along, halfway conscience. Race had been right, he was heavy. 

They were halfway up the steps when Race started talking hesitantly, "I was t'inkin' dat tommora de t'ree a us could go ta da track togethah." 

"What!?" 

"He's my friend an' I need ta watch out for 'im 'till 'es bettah, he can't do nuthin' alone yet an' we usually always sell togetha. Dis way da two a yous can git ta know each oddah bettah." 

"No Race, I don't want to get to know him. I already know enough guys like him. I'll just go by myself." 

"But you can't go off alone in dis city." 

"Oh yes I can, and I will. I'm going to bed." She started up the steps without him. 

"Wait a minute. Will ya at least help me git 'im up da steps?" 

Pips turned around just in time to see his eyes fluttering open, "Look, he's awake, I'm going." She disappeared into the dark bunkroom at the top. 

"Huh? Wha's goin' on?" 

"Nuthin', lets jist go ta bed."   
  
  
  


(I want to explain something really quick (hee hee quick) If you read the craptacular summary I wrote it has the word 'and' in it. Now 'and', if you didn't know, is used in a sentence to separate two complete ideas. With me two complete ideas are rarely related in any way shape or form so this story has two different plot lines (hee hee plot) with dozens of happy happy fun fun little 'subplots' coming off of them, mostly for comic relief. These 'plots' have almost nothing to do with each other in most cases so nothing will make any sense until almost the end, and even then, because I wrote it, it probably still won't make sense. I'm sorry you had to read this but I didn't want my insanity confusing people later.) 


	10. Boys and Girls

(Ok I just realized that this story is gonna be REALLY long, I mean it's llllloooonnnnggggg!!!!!! Why does that matter you say? Well to be honest I don't know, but it does. Doing two plots at once will do that to a story especially if you're like me and can't keep your mind on one subject for more than five second, unless that subject is boys, heehee I like boys. Hey wait a minute! Newsies are boys, hee hee I like newsies. Ok now I'm all silly happy now and I really need to stop writing this thinggy.)   
  


Pips was in a really crappy mood. The guys were having their usual chipper walk to buy their papers and she was trailing behind them, completely forgotten. Mush, Race and Blink were all together for the first time in over a month and were reminding everyone else how much they enjoyed silence, which lasted for about two seconds. They turned into a mob of rowdy boys and Pips swore they were going to break into song on more than one occasion (teehee). 

Pips managed to buy her papers without hurting anyone, barely. This was the first time she didn't have Marble with her and she had never realized how vulgar and obnoxious boys were. When they were out on the street she started to go towards the track but she suddenly remembered Kid Blink and turned around to go the opposite direction. 

She only got three steps before Race called, "Ain't 'cha comin' wit us Pips?" She stopped but didn't turn around, "Aw come on. Please come?" 

She started walking again and he shouted, "At least don't go alone, it ain't safe." 

Pips spun around and screeched at him, "Racetrack Higgins don't you dare try telling what to do. I can take care of myself just fine without street trash like you." 

She stalked off hating herself for saying it. Thinking of the hurt look on his face made her feel even crappier, but she was too mad to apologize. No matter what she wasn't going to do it fn front of Kid. So she went on hoping she could make it better later on.   
  


***   
  


Pips was walking along the edge of Central Park. She wasn't really trying to sell anything, she was just watching the traffic go by. The crowd was overbearing and she tried ignoring them but she almost tripped over a little boy sitting on the curb. He sprang up and would have bolted into an oncoming carriage if she hadn't reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back. She wasn't in any mood for things like this so she just snapped at him, "Watch it! Are you trying to kill yourself?" 

He just looked up at her wide eyed so she made an annoyed noise and kept going. She eventually gave up on the streets and went into the park. A few turns brought her to a shady path and she stopped, finally alone. Pips curled up into a ball and started crying. There wasn't anything to distract her anymore an she finally had to deal with the fact that she had lost a child. As much as she hadn't wanted it she couldn't stand the fact that her baby was gone. She felt sick, like something was missing inside her, and there was. That little boy out on the street had reminded her of what she had lost and she needed to mourn before it ate away her insides. 

Her tears were slowing down when she heard a noise. She looked up and there was the boy. H was watching her with the same wide eyed look he had had on the street. 

Pips slowly got to her feet, "What do you want?"He just stared. 

"Do you need something?" No response, "I don't need this. Look, I'm leaving now. Don't follow me ok?" 

She wen on down the path towards a more populated area where she could get rid of her papers. She was almost finished when she thought she heard a familiar voice hawking headlines, but when she turned all she saw was strangers and the now familiar stare of a little boy. 

She made an exasperated noise and stalked over to him, "What is it? Are you lost? Hungry? Lonely? What!? Here take this and get yourself something to eat." 

She handed him a half cent and stared to leave. He was still staring as he brought the coin up to his mouth to eat. 

"Jesus Christ!" Pips snatched his hand back down, "Come with me." She didn't wait for a response, she just lifted him off the ground and carried him to a fruit vendor down the path. She was amazed by how small and light he was. Pips was easily able to balance him on one hip as she took out another penny and bought a handful of small withered apples. She handed him one then set him down to put the rest in his pockets. 

"There, you're all set, good luck." She straightened up an turned to leave bu got a strange feeling in her stomach. She suddenly got a surge of protectiveness and felt responsible for the little life behind her. 

Pips turned back around and looked down on him, "Do you have a name?" He nodded, "What is it?" 

He beaconed her closer with a chubby little finger and whispered to her, "Dorry." 

"Your name's Dorry?" He nodded again, "How old are you Dorry?" 

He spread out a hand and held up one finger, "Six?" Another nod. 

"Do you have any parents?" He slowly shook his head and she sighed, "Do you want to come with me? I have a place with warm beds and food where you can stay." 

He smiled and bobbed his head quickly up and down. Pips picked him up again and started back towards the lodging house.   
  


***   
  


Pips was in the small kitchen in the back of the lodging house heating some food for Dorry. He was sitting at the long dining table in the next room eating some bread and butter while he waited. For the first time ever Pips was grateful that the cook at her old home had forced her to learn to prepare food. She managed to heat up some 'god only knows how old' stew and a few slices of ham without setting anything on fire. 

She was about to open the door when she heard childish giggling and an older boy laughing. It was silent for a minute then there was another fit of giggling. Pips quietly opened the door and leaned against the frame, smiling despite herself. Kid Blink was sitting backwards in a chair across from Dorry. They were staring intently at each other. Blink slowly walked his hand across the table towards a spoon on the other side. His finger darted out and tapped the end, making it flip over. He grinned as the little boy shrieked with laughter again. Pips couldn't help chuckling a little bit. 

Blink shot out of his chair and looked at her warily, "What are you doin' heah?" 

"Feeding him," She put the food on the table in front of the boy, who tore into it greedily, "I found him in Central Park. What are you doing here?" 

"You knows, finished eoily, got bored, came back, nuthin' big." His body gave away the lie when a fit of coughing forced him to grab the table to keep from falling. When it was over he glared at Pips like it was her fault he was still sick. She just smiled sweetly and he stormed out of the room. It was a better effect than she would have gotten from any comment.   
  


***   
  


In the bunkroom Blink was playing with Dorry while Pips tried to sleep. She was getting very fond of Dorry but she could think of better people for him to be getting to know. At least she could use this to make fun of him with later on. 

Blink flopped back onto the floor with his eyes closed and his tongue hanging out of his mouth, "I's dead now, ya kilt me." 

"Nuh-uh, you're not dead." 

"Yes I am." 

"Oh." Dorry looked down on the other boy for a minute frowning then walked off. He went to Pips and tugged on her skirts, "Where's Lizbit?" 

"Who?" 

"Lizbit! She ain't here." 

"Who's Lizbit?" 

"My....umm." 

"Sister?" 

He nodded happily, "Yea, Lizbit." 

"Oh crap! Was she in the park?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"Ugh, let's go find her then." Pips got up and grabbed her hat. 

"Hey, wheah ya goin'?" 

"It has nothing to do with you." Pips' snub was ruined when Dorry ran up to Blink and started pulling him to his feet. 

"Come, come. You can meet Lizbit, she's nice." He got up reluctantly and returned Pips' dirty look as he was dragged out the door with her close behind.   
  


***   
  


Dorry was skipping through the park, leading Blink by the hand with Pips still following behind, laughing to herself. If she had ever struggled with insult material she never would again. This would be good for years. He kept trying to turn around to make some remark that would save face, but the little boy wouldn't let him slow down enough to do it. 

They finally stopped at a fork on an abandoned pathway. Dorry stopped and looked around then went back to Pips and held up his arms so she would pick him up. 

She lifted him up and he whispered, "It's scary and she ain't here." 

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's looking for you right now." 

"No, she said if I get lost go to the big fountain in the middle." 

"Why didn't you?" 

"I lost it." 

"Well then we'll find it." 

Blink didn't hear the whispered conversation so he asked, "Wheah too now?" 

"Keep your pants on, PLEASE, there's a fountain in the middle of the park where," 

He interrupted her, "Yea I know it, let's git goin'. Don't git lost back dere." 

Pips grumbled curses as he confidently led them on and she was forced to follow blindly. She didn't want to openly swear at him because of the little boy but that just made him so much more irritating. She decided to forget about him and think of something else. 

Her thoughts went from home, to Midtown, to Dorry, to Racetrack. She sighed and put Dorry down, she didn't know how to apologize. They had never fought before about anything and now it was about the stupidest thing in the world, literally. 

She looked up to glare him and jumped backwards with a shout, "Oh My God!." His butt was directly in front of her face. 

He turned where he was standing on the ledge of a fountain and asked, "What?" 

She covered her eyes and stepped farther back. The new view wasn't any better than the old one, "would you please give me some warning when you're about to shove your fat ass in my face?" 

"Wha's a mattah? Don'cha like it?" 

He wiggled his hips at her and she hissed, "Listen to me you goddamned little," 

"Lizbit!" Dorry ran off down the circular path into a girl's arms. There was a strong family resemblance between them even though they looked nothing alike. While he was small and pudgy with black hair and deep blue eyes she was a slim girl of about eleven with blond hair and pale eyes. 

Dorry dragged her over to them by the hand, "This is Lizbit." 

"It's Elizabeth. Thank you for returning my brother, but we have to go now." 

"Now wait a minute, if you twos don't got a place ta stay ya can come back to the lodgin' house. We'll watch out for you an' ya bruddah, sweetheart." 

"Oh, no I, um," Blink smiled charmingly as she got all flustered, "Don' worry 'bout it, I couldn't nevah leave a poitty goil like yous out heah on ya own anyway. Come back wit me?" 

She blushed and looked away then to Pips' disgust she smiled up at him and agreed, "Okay." 

"Good choice." He winked and started leading them back. Pips grabbed Dorry up in her arms and followed. 

Elizabeth caught up to Blink and grabbed his hand whilst (^_^) smiling adoringly up at him, "Do you have a girlfriend?" 

Blink jumped and shot Pips a panicked look but she was laughing too hard to see it."   
  


***   
  


Pips was sitting on the front steps waiting for Race and watching Dorry play with Tumbler on the sidewalk. She had had a sudden anxiety attack and wanted to make up right away but she didn't want to go look for him out of fear of missing him on the street and having to wait longer. Her stomach was thing it's self into knots about it because she knew it was her fault. She wasn't used to taking the blame for anything, but with Racetrack she wasn't going to pretend it was something he had done. 

Despite her careful watching she was still surprised when he sat down next to her, "Where did you come from?" 

"Me muddah, so dey tell me. I wanna talk to ya 'bout dis mornin'." 

"Oh my God I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I am such a bitch. I hate myself so much for being so horrible to you when you were only trying to look out for me. Please forgive me and don't be mad." 

"Wow an' all I was gonna say was don't worry 'bout it, ya had a bad mornin'." 

She stared at him for a minute then screeched, "Ugh! Boys are such stupid jerks." She stomped up the steps and stormed into the building, slamming the door behind her. 

Racetrack stared ahead blankly for a minute then turned to the little boys, "Did eitha a yous understand dat?" The two boys slowly shook their heads, "Neitha did I."   
  


(Here I am pretending to write a perfectly serious fanfic and yet the reviews I'm getting are all about my brain damaged comments at the beginning and ends. Don't misunderstand me, I love my brain damage and I'm glad you all do too, I'm just saying if you think it's so funny why hasn't anyone gone to my website yet? The whole thing is like this, trust me. Since I'm already indulging in shameless self promotion I have to add, Sign My Guestbook. Thank you loyal friends, fans, and fellow mental charges for all your support.) 


	11. Well There's a Surprise

Brooklyn boys had been showing up all day and by that night every bunk was taken, along with most of the floor space. As first they had given vague reasons for showing up, like wanting to see some nameless friend or needing a little change of scene. 

There real reason became clear when the twins showed up, "That is about the loudest longest sex I have ever heard!" 

"A little tact there Frack?" 

"Tact?" 

"That's what I thought." 

"Wait a minute, who are ya talkin' 'bout?" 

"Oh hi Jack, Marble came back with Spot last night and they haven't come out of his room since." 

"Yea, they've been going at it the whole time." 

"Frack! Would you...God!! Guys are such pigs." He nodded sincerely and she left before she tried to kill him. 

It wasn't hard for Frick to find her friends. Racetrack was taking bets on something, Mush was trying to tell Blink about a new girl who he was meant to be with while Blink tried not to see a little girl across the room. Whenever his shifty gaze went to her she would bat her eyelashes and he would jump. Pips would periodically crack up from where she was sitting on her bunk. A small boy was with her holding a paper as she unsuccessfully tried to teach him to read. 

Frick went to the last two and leaned against the bedpost, "How are you feeling Pips?" 

"Better, I had a good cry then got stuck babysitting." She smiled at the boy, "But it's not that bad, he's a sweetheart." 

He smiled back and went back to staring at the pictures on the paper, "His name is Dorry and that girl over there is his sister, Elizabeth. She's kinda got a thing for Kid, God only knows why." 

Both girls laughed at the look on his face when Elizabeth blew him a kiss, "Don't just tease the girl Blink, go sweep her off her feet." 

He looked at Frick, shocked, "Hey, it's payback time." 

Across the rom a fight broke out between Pie Eater and a boy from Brooklyn. Pie quickly got the other boy to the ground and Race called out, "Dat's roight boys, pay up!" 

There were loud groans but everyone paid him.   
  


***   
  


Pips had been sitting on the roof for ten minutes when she heard someone coming up the fire escape. She turned, expecting Frick or Race to be looking for her, but she saw another welcome face. 

Luke hoisted himself over the edge of the roof with a grin, "Thought you could hide from me up here, well think again. I told you I'd see you again." 

She laughed, "I didn't know you were here." 

"I just got here, the party in Brooklyn finally go a bit too rowdy for me." 

"Party?" 

"Yeah, apparently only two people are invited. Guess who?" 

"Oh." 

He sat down next to her, "So," he paused and looked over at her, "Are you seeing anyone?" 

"What?" 

"I'm sorry, that was kinda blunt, never mind." 

Pips smiled at him, "It's alright." For the first time she noticed that he had a slight southern accent, "Where are you from?" 

"North Carolina. I worked for a rich family down there for a while, but some weird disease went through the area. By the time it reached our house thirty people had died. When my boss got sick he gave me enough money for a train ticket out of there and told me to leave. He said when he got better he would try to find me. That was two years ago, he must have died." Luke stared down at his feet for a few minutes then frowned, he seemed to be considering something, "I lied a little, it wasn't my boss, it was my dad." 

He sighed and looked up at Pips, "I shouldn't have said anything." He started to stand. 

"I'm from New Jersey." He stopped, "I'm an only child and my mother died when I was two. My father went insane after that, but he was rich so noone did anything about it. The money was inherited and he didn't work so it was running out. I was fifteen when he arranged for me to get married to another rich man. The man was a drunk and he got into the habit of hitting me about the second time we met. I tried refusing but my father, well let's say, put me aside until I agreed. We were engaged for about as long as it takes to plan a high society wedding. There were six weeks of pure hell before I ran. I actually like being poor with my friends than being rich and beaten as a price." 

She was choaking up and Luke put an arm around her shoulders, "Hush, it's alright now. It's over and you have all of the newsies to protect you, especially me."   
  


***   
  


Jack and Dave came into the bunkroom followed closely by Les. Some of the boys had been worrying about not seeing Davey anymore now that Jack and Sarah had broken up so they were greeted enthusiastically. 

"How come every time I come back heah Brooklyn's crowdin' up my house?" 

A random voice called (I always wanted to write that), "Marble's in Brooklyn." 

"Oh. Well den, in dat case stay as long as ya need to, I wouldn't wish dat kinda noise on nobody." 

Pips chose that moment to come in through the window and Jack waved her over, "Hey Pips, I don't t'ink you an' Davey's evah been properly intraduced. Dave dis is Pips, Pips meet da Walkin' Mouth." 

"Hiya." 

"Nice ta meetcha." 

Dorry walked up to Pips and help up his arms while giving the other boys a shy stare. She picked him up and smiled, "This is Dorry, I found him and his sister in the Park this morning. They're orphans and they have no other place to go." 

"Den dis is da poifect place for dem. We jist need ta git dere names down in da book an' me an' Dave can git dem started in da mornin'. Wheah's his sistah?" 

Pips put Dorry down and laughed, "Over there with her new boyfriend." She pointed to where Frick was making sure Blink didn't bolt by talking to him while Elizabeth slowly edged closer to him on the bedside. 

Jack grinned and made his way over to the bunk, "Heya Blink, wha'cha doin' keepin' alla dese goils to ya self." 

"Take one, Please!" 

Dorry pulled on Jack's pant leg, "Dat's Lizbit." 

"No kiddin'. Heya Bit, I's Jack. Couldja let me friend go for jist a minute so Kloppman can git ya signed in, den yous can stay as long as ya like." 

"Um... well, ok." She was only unsure until Blink smiled encouragingly at her. She skipped off happily and Blink mouthed 'thank you' to Jack as he left. 

Frick and Pips both cracked up and even Dave had to smile, "Blink you're a bit too old for her. You shouldn't lead girls on like that." 

"Shuddup Dave. You ain't supposed ta side wit da goils." 

"Sorry, but it was too easy." 

Les and Dorry were staring at each other strangely, "What kinda name is Dorry?" 

"It's better than your name." 

"Oh yea?" 

"Yeah." 

"You don't even know my name." 

"So? Mine's better." 

Dave covered Les' mouth to cut off a retort, "Sorry. We should go now, it's a bit too crowded for me. We'll be back when things calm down a little. Let's go Les, bye guys." 

Dorry waved happily as they left and Les called back, "Bye Dorry." In a way only possible for little kids they were friends after that. 

As Dave and Les went out the door Luke finally came in from the roof, "Oh, wouldja look at dat! Somebody was up on da roof keepin' liddle ol' Pips warm, ain't dat sweet." 

She tried taking a swing at Blink but Racetrack was suddenly there holding her back, "Hold on dere goil, don't start sumpthin' ya can't finish. Wait a minute!" Race dropped her arms, "Ain't dat da guy dat was hittin' on ya in Brooklyn?" 

Pips flushed crimson, "Ye...um, mayb......I uh, I'm going to bed." She ducked her head so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes then fled. 

Blink and Frick laughed helplessly as Race frowned at Luke across the room, "I's gonna hafta have a talk wit dat guy."   
  


***   
  


The next two days went by in a blissful blur for Pips. Apparently Race's little talk with Luke didn't have much of an effect because he stayed by her side the whole time he was there. He even took her on a date at Medda's where they spent the whole night talking about their lives before they became newsies. 

On the third day after they came back from selling they sat down on the floor just inside the door. They wanted to stay out of the rain and still be able to see the street. Their conversation broke off when they heard a loud voice echoing down the street. 

"I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain, what a glorious feeling I'm happy again." It was getting louder and closer, "I'm laughing at clouds so dark up above, I've sunshine in my heart and I'm ready for love." 

Marble rounded the corner and swung herself up onto a lamppost to make the next line more dramatic, "Let stormy clouds chase ev'ryone from this place, come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face." 

She came up the street dancing on and off of the curb and stopped in front of the lodging house, "I'll walk down the lane with a happy refrain because I'm singin, just singin' in the...snow?" 

On the last note her voice cracked and she started laughing up at the sky, then yelled, "Hey guys it's snowing, come out here!" A few windows cracked but nobody was willing to brave the clumps of slush falling from the sky to join her, even Ashes abandoned her out in the cold, preferring the comfort of a home. 

Marble ran up to the door and leaned way in to bellow up the stairs, "You can all come out now. I'm back and Brooklyn is safe once again." 

In under two minutes the house was almost completely cleared of irritated guests. They didn't care about the weather, they just wanted to go home. 

Marble grinned at the two newsies that had been forced out of the doorway by the stampede, "Isn't it amazing the effect I have on people?" 

Frick came down the stairs, "First you chase us out of Brooklyn, now Manhattan, what's next? The whole city?" 

"Naw, I'll let ya go to Midtown next, and trust me, nothing I could ever do would chase you outta dere." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I stopped up there to have a look around last night and I saw God! Skylar is....Oh Lord! That boy! It was all I could do to keep myself from jumping his bones right there in the street. He's perfect! Golden tan, muscular, absolutely perfect features, a smile to kill for. I would have, I really would've just for that smile. And his brother, Gavin. Oh! If Skylar is God then Gavin is all the choirs of angels. All Of Them!! He's like this devilishly wicked little cherub. Fiery blue eyes just burning with mischief and a perfect, lithe body with absolutely cat-like grace! Ugh! I WANT!" Marble slowly sank down against the wall, hand over her heart, overcome by passion. 

Frick looked down on her, very amused, "So I take it Spot wasn't with you?" 

Marble shook her self out of her little fantasy world, "Who?" 

Frick just laughed, "Listen, Frack's going to come down in a minute and I'm trying to ditch him so tell him I went back to Brooklyn, ok? I'm going to be out on the fire escape, come tell me when he's gone." 

"Sure, I was goin' upstairs anyway." Frick helped Marble to her feet and the both left, one up the stairs, one outside. 

Pips and Luke glanced at each other and laughed, "Pips, I'm going to get going." 

"Now?" 

"Yeah, but I have to ask you a question before I go. How do you feel about Racetrack?" 

Pips had been wondering about that herself and finally took the time to actually think about it, "I dunno, he's kind of like an' older brother to me. Why? Did he say something?" 

Luke grinned, "Yes, he did. That very first night he cornered me down here. He said he wasn't going to try to stop you from doing anything but if I hurt you in any way he'd kill me," 

Pips winced in embarrassment but Luke just smiled, "He also said that after thinking of you as a boy for two weeks the closest you'd ever get was a big brother, little sister relationship, but he was going to be one damned over protective big brother. He's a great guy, Racetrack, they don't come much better than him." 

Pips looked at him, overjoyed at finally knowing how things stood between her and Race. Luke just smiled at the look on her face, "Walk me outside?" She smiled back and took his offered arm. 

They got out to the middle of the street and he kissed her softly on the cheek, "I'll see you around Pips." He walked away without looking back. 

She stood staring after him dreamily until someone bumped into her back. She spun around and the mood shattered, "Dammit Kid would you watch where you're going?" 

"Mebbe if ya didn't take up da whole street I wouldn't hafta." 

She glared up into his good eye and he returned the stare with one just as fierce, "Isn't your 'girlfriend' looking for you, or did you abandon her out in the city?" 

"Go ta hell!" 

"Make me." 

"All I's gotta do is kill ya, and dat ain't a problem." 

"Well when I get there I'll make sure to keep a spot nice and hot for ya!" 

"Bitch!" 

"Asshole!" They glared silently for another second then he turned and went back down the street and she stormed back into the building. 

From the fire escape Marble and Frick had seen the whole thing, "Wow! Those two are getting vicious." 

"Yea." Marble shook her head, "Dey want each other, BAD!" 

"I know..... so when do we start taking bets on who realizes it first?" 

"Um, I say tomorrow, noonish. You know, so everyone else had a chance to figure it out for themselves." Frick nodded solemnly as they continued to stare out at the empty street.   
  


(Ok nobody expected that! And if you say you did you're a damn liar! Woo Hoo! I surprised people. Yup yup yup! It made me all happy and giggly and if you don't like it just keep you trap shut. You were surprised and that's all there is to it. I hope you think it was worth the extra wait. I think it was ^_^) 


	12. That's Gonna Leave A Mark!

Tibby's was complete chaos all the next day. Runners were in and out dropping off messages for Jack and the other leaders about everything going on across the city. The girls were back in Midtown but they weren't talking, some of Copper's boys had been caught and seriously beaten, the police had heard about what was going on and they were prowling the streets, but most importantly Spot was finally meeting with Skylar the next night. 

Not all of the goings on were that important or that serious, "Marble, ya know dat Blink's me friend, but he ain't dat bright when it comes to goils. He'll hafta be beaten ovah da head to realize 'e likes her." 

"Race you are completely underestimating how stubborn Pips is. She may realize it but she'll never admit to it. Face it, you're going to lose this bet." 

"Dat sounds like a challenge to me. Hows about you an' me make dis a liddle bit more interesting, jist da two a us?" 

"I'm listening." Marble handed the book she was writing bets in to Frick as she and Race settled their side wager. 

The betting was pretty even on both sides at the moment but there was a twenty-four time limit if anyone wanted to change their bet so it could still go either way. Jack was taking a quick break for lunch and wandered by the temporary bookie, "Doesn't dis seem kinda wrong to ya? Bettin' on two of our friends like dis?" 

Frick was thoughtfully silent for a second, "Naw." 

"Oh, well den, put down five cents on Blink for me." 

"Thanks Cowboy." 

The door suddenly slammed open and Blink stormed in, "I can't believe dat liddle witch! Do ya know what she did?" 

All signs of gambling had mysteriously disappeared and Race casually asked, "No, wha'd she do?" 

"Aftah I left dis mornin' she took me whole bed an' soaked it in watah den left it outside. I went back dere jist a minute ago an' da t'ing's back inside, frozen solid. I don't know how dat liddle goil carried it, I could hardly move da t'ing afore it started meltin'." He didn't notice Mush casually covering a smirk as the whole room exploded. 

Sympathy wasn't really expected but the laughter didn't make him feel any better, "It ain't funny." He tried staring all of them down but the humor quickly hit him, "Ok so it is funny, but she ain't gittin' away wit it. I's gittin' back at 'er taday." 

Before the laughter had died he recruited Skittery, Bumlets and Snitch as partners it crime. They had nothing against Pips but they weren't going to pass up an opportunity for pranks when they had a perfect alibi, 'Blink did it'. 

The four boys left and the gambling started again. A few boys rushed back to change their bets   
  


***   
  


That afternoon Marble, Blink, Race, and Skittery were sitting at a card table in the bunkroom playing poker. It was almost dark out when Pips came back with Dorry and Bit. She was exhausted from trying to keep up with a six year old while trying to ignore his sister's incessant raving on how wonderful Blink was. Bit tried going straight for her crush as they came in the door but Snitch distracted her for a few valuable minutes. Dorry was also easily sidetracked by Bumlets, who was playing with Ashes by his bunk. With her two companions gone Pips went straight to her bed, which just happened to have nobody near it. She was too tired to be particulary pleasant so she just flopped down without saying anything. 

There was no warning as she hit the tripwire that ripped open the bottom of the old sheet hanging above her. An avalanche of slush fell from the worn cloth and covered her, bed and all. 

She shot up with a screech, "Kid You're Dead!!" 

"No, we's even." She stared at him open mouthed, eyes blazing with water dripping down her face, then abruptly turned and stomped into the bathroom to dry off. When the door slammed there was half a second of silence before the boys started laughing. 

"Blink that was mean." 

"I didn't see ya tryin' ta stop us." 

"You saw the look on her face, I wasn't gonna miss that for anything." Marble got up still laughing, "Ok, now come on and let's clean it up." 

"What? Aftah alla dat woik gittin' it in heah I ain't takin' it back out." 

"Don't be an asshole. I'm not explaining to Kloppman why that stuff melted in here and I know you don't want to either. You've had your fun now clean it up." 

"I don't hafta do anyth," 

"Blink! Now!" Jack's growl sent the boy running for a mop and a bucket while the others got dry sheets and changed the bed. By the time Pips came out of the bathroom everything was cleaned up and the card game had resumed. She went to bed warily and pulled the sheets over her head without looking at anyone. She didn't want them to see the smile on her face. It had been funny as soon as she was dry, and she already had the perfect comeback.   
  


***   
  


It was almost lights out and the newsies were running out of card games when the last boys came in. Frick had taken Skittery's place and Mush had joined in so the game was full of good natured insults and arguments. 

"That's complete bullshit Blink, where do you come up with this stuff?" 

"I ain't kiddin' Frick. Da goil was all ovah me. She wanted ta git hitched roight dere so I could move inta 'er mansion dat night. Ask Mush, he was dere." 

"He's lyin'. He was following 'er around all day an' almost got arrested fa stalkin'. I sweah it was da dog ugliest goil I's evah seen." 

"Ya said she was cute!" 

"I said it ta shut ya up." 

"I'll shut you up." Blink started to get up in mock anger and Race reached up and pulled him back down without taking his eyes off of his cards. 

"So Marble, I heah ya saw dese guys, Skylar an' Gavin. What're dey like?" Frick elbowed Racetrack but it was too late. 

Marble smacked her fist into the table, "I swear to the lord above I saw God with me own two eyes and he was walking down the street in Midtown. There were blazing chariots and a fanfare of angel's trumpets. Flowers were sprouting from their footsteps and women swooned. Swooned I Say!" She took a deep breath and picked her cards back up, "They were both really hot, I didn't notice anything else." 

Frick sighed and looked at Race, "Never do that again." 

Blink sat up straighter and puffed out his chest, "I bet dey ain't nuthin' compared ta me." 

By the time they stopped laughing everyone at the table had tears in their eyes. Mush wiped the moisture from his eyes with a grin, "I nevah knew yous was dis funny Blink. Oh wait a minute, were ya serious?" He was overcome by another fit of chuckles. 

Blink pretended to pout, "I really meant it." 

Marble was laughing so hard she had to clutch her sides and couldn't even see through the tears in her eyes, "Stop, it hurts." 

Race reached over and patted Blink's back, "Dat's ok buddy, don't feel bad." He suddenly raised his voice to a shout, "Who took Blink's pills, da boy's flippin' out again." 

"Shuddup." 

Frick was gathering up the cards to deal again when Spot came in. Marble got up with a smile but it faded quickly when she saw the look on his face. 

"We's gotta talk." 

"Alright." Marble unsurely looked to Frick to see if she understood but the other girl just shrugged. 

"Outside." Spot took her by the arm and led her out to the fire escape. 

"Ok, dat was creepy." 

"Yup." Frick dealt out another hand and they pretty much forgot about it when Race accused her of dealing off of the bottom of the deck. (It's cheating, for those of you who don't do it) 

The fight was quick and ended when Frick offered to take it outside. Race used the wimpy excuse of being a lover not a fighter and not wanting to hurt a girl. "Good wuss out dere Race." 

"Hey! I ain't got no problems fightin' yous Blink." 

"Didn't you just say you won't hurt a girl?" 

"Hey!" 

"Yea Race, what happened ta bein' a lovah, not a fighta?" 

"Ya know damn well when I say I's a lovah dat don't include guys. I don't know 'bout oddah people heah, but don't worry Mush, I ain't gonna tell nobody 'bout ya." 

The other two started laughing, but for Blink it quickly became a dry hack. When it didn't stop the others got worried, "Hey Kid, are you alright?" 

He was nodding even as he doubled over. Race caught him before he fell. Frick was there to help him back into the chair, "Breathe, just breathe. Mush go get him some water or something." 

All activity in the room had stopped and everyone was watching with helpless concern. 

When it finally stopped Race and Frick helped him into a bed. Mush came back with some cough syrup but it was a long time before he had the strength to drink it. 

Once he had his breath back he grinned up at Frick, "I guess dat's what I git for t'inkin' stuff like dat 'bout ya." 

"Ugh! Pig." She punched him good naturedly in the arm. 

Before the noise in the room had a chance to resume there was a loud clatter out on the fire escape. They all looked up in time to see Spot tumble down the last step onto the landing then spring to his feet and disappear down to the street. Marble was after him in a second but stopped by the window, screeching profanities after him. He was long gone when she finally stopped. 

There were at least five minutes of dead silence before she came in. Marble stood there looking down for a minute longer the looked up with tears streaming down her face, "I Hate That Goddamned Son Of A Bitch!" 


	13. Revenge is a Dish

The next morning Dutchy couldn't get Marble out of bed, "Marble ya gotta git up. You need money, especially dis time a year." 

"No I don't. I don't think I'm going to be a newsie anymore, maybe I can join the circus." 

"Come on, don't do dis, jist git up, please." 

"Leave me be, you need to go to work. Angela's expecting you." 

"Foine, I'll bring ya sumpthin' ta eat latah." He left the room whit many worried backwards glanced and went to tell Kloppman to let her stay in bed. 

It wasn't long before the old man came up the stairs to wake everyone up. His concern for one particular newsie wasn't going to stop him for doing his job but he used sharp jabs with a broom handle more often then shouts to hurry up slackers. Marble pulled a blanket over her head and waited while the boys got ready. Even after the noise had stopped she stayed like that until she was certain they were all gone. 

She finally pushed down the blanket to get a breath of fresh air and there was Frick sitting on the next bed, waiting, "So, what happened?" 

"Nuthin'." 

"Right, you're lying here crying because of nothing." 

"I'm not crying." 

"You stubborn little brat. Am I going to have to go ask Spot what happened?" 

"Don't you dare go to dat bastard and get his self-righteous little version. He's a prick and that's all dere is to it." 

Frick sighed and quietly asked again, "What happened?" 

"Ya wouldn't believe it. The little shit actually wants me to try to seduce Skylar! Son of a bitch gets jealous if another guy even looks at me and now he wants me to pretend to be in love with someone else so I can spy for him. If anyone else had asked me to I woulda been fine with it, like it's a game, but that over protective asshole wants me to do whatever it takes to trick the guy. He actually said that! Do whatever it takes!" She savagely punched her pillow the fell onto it, "It's not even going to work. He actually thinks the guy will be fooled by me throwing myself at him, just because I'm 'Spot's girl'." She sat up violently, "That arrogant little dick! I bet he doesn't even think I'd be able to do it any other way." 

She got up and started pacing angerly, "He's so damn self-absorbed! Like the whole world revolves around him. Sky's only after Spot, of course if Spot asks me to do it I will, I'm only good enough for anyone else because I was Spot's first, Spot Spot SPOT! God he makes me so mad!" 

Frick was looking at her with a dangerous smile, "You know how to get even with him?" 

Marble gave her a questioning look, "Do it. Do it so well that even he thinks you aren't kidding around. He'll think it's his fault you changed sides and he won't have any idea what's going on. It'll drive him crazy." 

Marble actually laughed, "That'd take the little asshole off of his little self-imposed pedestal. I'd love to see him down here in the mud with the rest of us common folk." She suddenly sighed and sank down onto the edge of her bed sadly, "He really has no idea how much of a jerk he is sometime, does he?" 

Frick put an arm around her shoulders, "They never do, dear."   
  


***   
  


When Pips saw Marble and Frick coming out of the lodging house she was running for her life. She didn't think she was being followed anymore but it was better to be safe than sorry. She skidded to a halt in front of the two startled girls and took a minute to catch her breath then started laughing. 

They shared a confused look, "Pips what did you do?" 

She snickered and motioned for them to follow her into an alley, whit many quick glances back down the bustling street. 

After one more deep breath she grinned, "Last night I broke the clasps on Blink's suspenders. When we got to the Distribution Center this morning as he was going up the loading ramp they gave out and his pants dropped in front of everyone. I laughed so hard I almost died. He's been chasing me since then." 

Marble smirked, "Why's depantsing him the foist thing ya thought of?" 

Frick interrupted Pips' train of thought before she realized exactly what the question implied, "Hey, if your going to pull any more childish pranks like that you're definitely going to have to include me. I owe that boy a lot of torment." 

"Uh-oh I think I jist became da most mature person here, that's never a good sign." 

"No Marble dear, you didn't become mature, we're just sinking to your level." 

"Well if this is my level I guess I'm going to have to help you two get him, aren't I?" 

"Yup, but right now all I'm worried about is what he's going to do to me, he knows I did it." 

"Well consider this your first lesson in professional pranking, never let then think it was you, always have a scapegoat." 

"You do dis often Frick?" 

"What? You think Frack and I left England because we wanted to come here? Ha!" 

"And that's lesson number two, never trust people who answer questions with questions, they're up to something." 

Frick grinned and they got down to some serious plotting.   
  


***   
  


Marble was sitting with Ashes on the cold roof watching the sun go down. As good as getting back at Spot sounded she wasn't sure she could actually go through with it. She was angry enough to do almost anything to him but that was the problem. The only reason she was angry was because he had asked her to do exactly what she was about to do to get back at him, which didn't make much sense to her. 

She was almost sure she loved him and that he returned the feeling, but right now she was having some doubts. Not knowing was making her crazy. All Marble had to decide was did she love him enough to get mad at him and go make him pay, or was there so little left between them that she should just go have a good cry then abandon him to whatever happened. She sighed and looked at the quickly sinking sun. It was a confusing decision but if she waited much longer it would be made for her.   
  


***   
  


Spot was restlessly pacing up and down the empty bunkroom. He had made sure that all of the boys had other places to be that night. The only ones there with him were Dublin and Angel, sleeping in her bunk. All he could do was pray that Marble showed up before Skylar and Gavin did, but with each passing minute the sour feeling in his stomach grew. His legs were getting shaky and his head was throbbing and if he had eaten anything that day he might have thrown up. If she didn't show up he was terrified that he would never see her again. 

His restless pacing finally stopped at the top of the stairs. He listened anxiously for the sounds of someone coming. It actually wasn't too long before he heard footsteps quickly creaking towards him. 

The look on his face froze then hardened when Dublin came out of the darkness, "They're here." 

Spot felt cold all over, it was too late, "Tell dem ta come up." 

"But da deal was outsi," 

"I don't care 'bout da damn deal! Dey's comin' ta me or nuthin'." 

Dublin only hesitated for half a second. That look hadn't been in Spot's eyes for a very long time, the last time he saw it five grown men had ended up in the hospital and two almost died. 

Spot paced back towards his door but stopped and turned before he got there. He stood looking dangerously relaxed, waiting. He could hear the footsteps coming confidently up the stairs. 

Everything was flooded in blue moonlight from the windows and there was an ominous tone to the air. Dublin came into the room and strode to Spot's side and two more boys followed him. They stopped with only a moon beam between them. 

It was easy to tell who was who. Skylar was the taller one with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He gave of confidence in waves and seemed completely unshakable. Gavin on the other hand seemed like a shadow of his brother. He had darker hair and eyes and a more youthful face, he was a slimmer version with intelligence shining from eyes. 

Spot quickly sized them up and decided that if there was a problem having a brawler like Dublin on his side wouldn't help much against these two. They had the self-assurance of a pair who knows from experience that they can't be beaten. That only took half a second to see and they were left staring each other down in the dim half light. 

"You wanted to see me Conlon?" Skylar had a deep strong voice that echoed his irritation. 

Spot knew damn well that he had insulted him but he didn't care, Marble wasn't there and it was their fault, "Yea." 

Sky's eyes narrowed, "Don't play stupid games with me, what do you want?" 

Spot shrugged indolently and Sky took an angry step toward him. His sharp gaze suddenly went over Spot's shoulder. His eyes got wide and his jaw slowly dropped, he completely forgot that he was mad. 

"Spot you didn't tell me you had friends here." He spun around to see Marble standing in his doorway, but for some reason he wasn't happy. In fact, under any other circumstances he would have killed her.   
  


***   
  


When Spot had asked Marble to help him he had meant for her to get Skylar interested, that was it. Maybe open a few buttons, wear a little make-up and charm him the same way she did everyone else. He hadn't expected, or even wanted her to do anymore than that. 

Now she was standing there like she had just come from a quick romp in his bed. Her hair was tousled prettily and she was wrapped in one of his shirts. Only one button was done, right below her breasts, so she wasn't exposing herself completely, but anything that could ever be called cleavage was plainly visible. Her clean white panties were also open to the world through the open shirt, everything else was pale smooth skin. 

Spot gaped as Marble smiled beautifully and came to him, "Why don't you introduce me to your friends?" 

He turned back to the others with her by his side, suddenly confident that he could handle anything they threw at him, yet strangely uneasy about the look in her eyes. Dublin was standing with his hands thrust into his pockets, eyes on the floor, trying not to laugh. Spot deserved this and he loved seeing Marble getting back at him. Gavin was staring straight ahead red faced, but Skylar was looking her up and down with open admiration. 

Spot's voice was tense as he spoke, "Marble dis is Skylar an' Gavin, da two we's been hearin' about." 

"Well hello." She held out her hand for Skylar to shake but when he took it he kissed it gently. Marble felt Spot's arm tighten possessively around her waist and his entire body tensed up, she smiled. 

"Spot you should have told me you had a beautiful girl waiting for you, I would have understood and come some other time." 

Spot's face hardened but he was very gentle as he kissed Marble's cheek and whispered into her hair, "Go back ta bed, I'll be roight dere." 

Her eyes were hot and angry when she looked up at him but she was playing a submissive, obedient girlfriend so she managed a sweet smile and a small wave for the others. She turned and went back to the room, hips swaying and shirt hiking itself upwards. 

Once the door clicked shut all of the boys relaxed. Not even Spot was comfortable seeing that much bare skin being flaunted. (Remember what decade this is people) He looked up to see a small smirk still on Skylar's face and he had a sudden irrational urge to kill all three of them right there for seeing Marble. 

It passed quickly and he was his usual cocky self again, "If ya can't see I's got sumpthin' important ta take care a so lets make dis quick." 

"No need, I can see you're a busy man. Let's find another time to do this, when you're a little less.......occupied. We can talk then." 

Both of them wanted a short delay to plan their moves. This meeting had been organized quickly and neither boy was comfortable leaping blindly into something, they needed time to think. It was quickly agreed that they would meet at Irving Hall the next night and get down to business. 

The brothers left as quickly as they had come and Dublin followed them out to the street. Once they were out of sight Spot spun and rushed to his room. 

He was talking before the door was all the way open, "Marble I's so glad ya showed. I so sor," The room was empty. 

Marble hadn't been able to get the window all the way shut on her way out so a frigid wind was coming in. Spot slowly shut the door and sank to the floor with tears in his eyes, terrified the he had lost her for good. 


	14. And Now For Plotline B!

Marble didn't want to get up again the next day. Dutchy was taking his day off so there was no really good reason to, except she couldn't sleep anymore. She hadn't been sleeping earlier but now she was getting tired of lying there thinking about how much she wanted to kill Spot. She sighed and rolled over. 

Blink looked up from where he was working and put a finger over his lips. She watched him, unconsciously starting to smile, as he continued to put shaving cream into Pips' hands. When thought they were full enough (he ran out of shaving cream) he picked up a long feather. Marble had to cover her mouth with both hands to keep from laughing in anticipation. 

At first when Blink tickled Pips' face she just twisted her head away, but he was relentless. Finally her left hand came up and smeared the shaving cream all over her face, she didn't even stir. Blink fell back laughing silently as the girl's face started to twitch wildly. Her other hand started to move but she suddenly stopped. He eyes fluttered open and she jerked into a sitting position. 

Blink got his laughter under control long enough to say, "Ya looked like ya could use a shave." 

"Prick!" She flung the cream from her hand at him but missed as he ran laughing. 

She went angrily into the bathroom just as Kloppman came up the stairs. Blink reappeared suddenly by the old man's side, "Ya seen Pips?" 

"Nope." 

"T'anks." He gave the room another shifty eyed glance then darted into the bathroom. 

Marble wanted to say something, she really did, but she just sat there, mouth half open unable to speak. There was a scream and Blink shot out of the door followed by a multitude of small, hard, easily thrown bathroom objects. 

"Sorry, I's sorry. My God believe me ain't nobody sorrier den me roight now. I think my eyes are bleeding." A bar of soap hit him directly in the head and he moved a safe distance from the door. 

Marble finally broke out of her daze and ran into the bathroom. Pips was curled into a little shaking ball. 

Marble went to her side, "Pips?" 

The girl looked up red faced with tears streaming down her face. Marble was about to say something when Pips snorted ands clapped her hands over her mouth to keep it in. 

Marble gave her a questioning look and she managed to speak through her laughter, "Did you....did you see...., oh my God did you see the look on his face?" Marble could only nod as the insane giggling became contagious.   
  


***   
  


Dave met everyone at the distribution center later on, for once minus Les. There was a thin layer of snow that swirled around on the pavement in a breeze that nobody could feel. It was almost pleasant out and would have been peaceful if it hadn't been for the riotous group of boys. 

"Heya Dave! I t'ought I lost ya da oddah day." 

"Sorry, I had to get Les home." 

"Oh yea? So wheah is da liddle devil?" 

Dave grinned, "I left him at home." 

"Is dat so? Ya know I heah Medda's got a new bit an' she's doin' it for da foist time taday." 

"Oh well, I guess we're going to have to stop by later and wish her good luck." 

"Yea, but it'd be impolite ta leave afore seein' it." 

"And if we stay that long we might as well catch the whole show." 

Jack sighed dramatically, "Well dere go me plans ta spend da whole day starin' at ya ugly mug." 

"I have to make you miss out on it but we must do what we must do." The boys grinned at each other as they went to the window to buy papers. 

Race was right behind them with Mush but he seemed too depressed to hear them, "Cheer up Race, ya knew it was gonna happen soonah or latah." 

"But dis soon? I don't know what I's gonna do." 

"It's late Novembah, dis da longest it's evah lasted an ya know it ain't gonna be dat long." 

"I know but it's all so hard ta take." 

As the boys were passing, Pips caught Mush's leg from her seat on the loading dock. "What happened, did he get dumped or something?" 

"Worse." Mush pointed to he headline board and right there in bold print it said, 'Sheepshead Races Closed For the Winter." Pips laughed and went back to scanning the paper for good headlines. 

Dorry had come to snuggle into her lap when she fainted. There was no warning, she started to fall and he started screaming. There was instantly a crowd and as Dave and Bit tried to calm the frantic child the others tried to wake Pips. It took someone for the office coming out with smelling salts to wake her up and her waking up to calm Dorry down. 

Race slowly helped her to her feet but she continued to cling to him after she was up, "I want to go home." 

"What's wrong?" 

She looked up at him with panicked, teary eyes, "Please just take me home." 

He nodded and gently led her through the crowd. Dorry tried to follow her but he couldn't get through and started panicking again. Dave lifted him up and went after the others with Bit close behind him. 

Dorry reached for Pips and she quickly took him from Dave and buried her face in his soft hair. The five of them left silently and the others slowly got back to work. 

Marble watched them until they were gone them reached for the paper Pips had dropped. It almost slipped form her fingers when she saw the third page headline. Right there like a bold printed death sentence it said, 'Wealthy Man Comes to New York Offering Reward for Runaway Wife.' Pips' name and description were right underneath.   
  


***   
  


Back at the Lodging House Pips was sitting on her bed cradling Dorry and worrying Race sick, "Are ya gonna be alroight goil? Come on, talk to me." 

She smiled weakly, "I'll be ok, just kinda startled that's all." 

"Why? What happened?" She didn't answer but Dave handed him the third page article he had just found. Race read through it twice and sank down on to the bed next to her. 

Pips looked at him worriedly, but he had a small smile on his face, "They'll nevah find ya." 

"What?" 

"Heah it says dat yous a small feminine goil wit long blond hair an' yous proally desperate an' out on da streets. Also says yous ovah t'ree months pregnant. Ain't nobody gonna recognize ya. Yous changed Pips, betcha even he wouldn't recognize ya if 'e saw ya." 

Pips smiled up at him with watery eyes then threw her arms around him, "Thank you." 

Race sat there looking startled up at Dave but the other boy just shrugged and mouthed, 'girls'. He sighed and put a comforting arm awkwardly around her until she calmed down.   
  


***   
  


"Marble, hey Marble!" She turned to see Blink running towards her. She stopped and waited until he caught up then they both continued walking together. 

"What's up?" 

"I's got a question." 

"Go ahead, unless it's about Pips." 

"It's 'bout Pips." 

"No." 

"Marble dis is important." 

"No." 

"Dere's sumpthin' seriously wrong with dat goil." 

"No." 

"I read dat article, says she's jist a typical spoiled rich goil. Well Marble she ain't. Dere ain't no rich goils like 'er, what's going on?" 

Marble stopped and turned to him, "It's nona your business. If she wants you to know she'll tell you. Just forget about it." She turned and kept walking, leaving him standing there alone. 

There was no warning as a body slammed into her, driving her into an alley. Before she could react a heavy body had her pinned against the wall, holding her roughly so she couldn't fight back. 

Marble looked up into the enraged face of one of her friends, "Listen ta me! I don't care 'bout ya stupid liddle morals wit oddah people's secrets. Dis is too important. Somebody's gonna git greedy an' rat 'er out to da bulls if dey find out dat she's supposta be some rich guy's snobby wife. I ain't lettin' one a me friends get in trouble cause some rich brat got bored wit 'er life an' decided ta go slummin'. Dere's sumpthin' we don't know 'bout 'er and you need ta spill it afore someone gits hoit." 

Marble shrank back and tried to sink into the rough brick wall. She silently refused to meet his eyes until he shifted his weight angerly against her. Her terrified gaze went straight to his face, trying to read his intentions from his expression. 

"God goil, you tremblin' like a leaf. I ain't gonna do nuthin' ta hoit ya." Her eyes went dow to bring his attention to where he was pressed rather firmly against her thigh. Blik cleared his throat in embarassment ans akwardly shifted his hips away from her body, "Yea..... well...." 

He shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably, "Jist answer me question." 

"Let me go first." 

"I ain't stupid," He ignored her look, "If I let ya go yous gonna beat da crap outta me." He did loosen his grip a little bit anyway and Marble relaxed slightly. 

"Now tell me why she came heah." 

She was about to refuse again but his hands clentched hard enough to bruise her and she gave in, "Fine I'll tell you. Pips' fater arranged for her to be married to some horrible drunken rat bastard that just happened to have money and seh refused, of course. He had her sent to a nut house for being disobedient." 

"Dey can do dat!?" 

"Appearently if you have enough money you can do anything. It was probably the most horrible place in the world. She was stuck in there with completes nutcases, the criminally insane and wardens who thought insanity could be beaten out of people. I think the only thing that kept her from flipping out was Max." 

"Her uncle?" 

"He wasn't her uncle, just a mental charge that looked out for her, a compulsive gambler. Max was let out before her so even though she's probably a better person because of him Pips came out of it a little bit weird. She got married after she got out and ran when she found out about the baby. She came here because Frick and I told her this is where we were going and trusted us." 

Blink's grip on Marble loosened as he thought it through but he managed to pin her back before she could get a hit in, "Ya ain't gonna git me dat easy." 

"I will eventually." 

"But not roight now. Is gonna git a good runnin' start." 

"How?" He gave her a meaningful look ans she groaned when she realized what he meant. 

"Ya understand why roight?" 

"Yea, but you're a dead man for doing it." 

"I know." There was no more warning as he punched he in the stomach then ran like hell as she doubled over. 

Between coughs she yelled "I'm gonna kick your ass." He only ran faster.   
  


***   
  


People were going through Cental Park with coats buttoned tight and heads down in their own cold little worlds. No one was outside unless they had to be and, unless they were out of their minds, everyone who was out was rushing to get back in. 

Blink was sitting on a park bench with his head in his hands. He had never been more ashamed of himself than he was at that moment. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was only one thing but there were so many things he was beating himself up for. 

There were little things eating at him like cheating at poker or stealing his friend's cigarettes. Then there were bigger things that were always there like being so sick that he had to accept charity that he could never pay back. None of that mattered to him at the moment, they were only magnifying what he had done today. 

That morning had finally convinced him that he was the worst person in the world. Not only had he physically forced information out of a much smaller friend but he had attacked a rape victim in an alley. Blink was so disgusted with himself that he thought he would throw up. The worst pas of it was his body's horrible timing. He could have easily told Marble that she wasn't' the cause of his 'reaction' and maybe she wouldn't have been so scared of him, but then he would have had to tell her the real reason. Somehow it just seemed better to let her go on thinking that she had gotten him aroused and not the memory of walking in on Pips topless in the bathroom that morning. 


	15. Dissolved Girl

(I have a new favorite song and in my twisted little head it seems to fit in with one of the scenes of this chapter. I am also a pathetic, weak little person and I just couldn't resist the temptation of sharing my new favorite song with everyone, so I did. I've done it before and will do it again so please don't comment on it (unless it is good of course). I know only maybe two or three lines fit and I changed a few words (one of 'em) but I like my strange music and the thought that some of you might like it too and the fact that it just might get the point across better than my awkward attempts at 'writing' AND my firm belief that life should have a soundtrack AND the fact that I made the main character a singer compelled me to put it in here and then explaining why I did it for no particular reason, I need more sleep. If you care the song is 'Dissolved Girl' by Massive Attack)   
  


(Please disregard last author's note, she is very tired and has no control over what she says at the moment so it is in everyone's best interests to pretend that the last giant waste of time and space never happened. I'm sorry you had to see it.)   
  


Jack and Dave came in early from selling to get ready for Medda's show. Neither of them wanted to go to the Jacob's apartment now that Sarah regretted breaking up with Jack, so they tolerated the comments from the other newsies as they dressed, and there were a lot of comments. Even Crutchy had something to say, "Hey Jack ya look real nice ya know dat, like a payin' costumer, for once." 

"Pay? Jack don't know da meanin' a da woid." 

"Shoa I do Snipes, like if ya don't shut ya mouth real quick-like yous gonna pay for it." The boy quickly got out of grabbing distance of Jack and kept his mouth shut. 

It seemed like everyone was following his example because there were no more comments after that, that they could hear. When they finally finished dressing and started to leave a burst of laughter followed them out the door. Jack turned around for a parting retort and almost collided with Mush, Kid Blink and Frick. He jumped and they grinned. 

"You don't expect us to miss opening night do you Jack-boy?" Frick reached up and patted his cheek then brushed past him and Dave to go down the steps. 

The boys quickly filed out after her. The night was cold and irregular flurries of snow were drifting down. The crowds of people scurrying form work to home gradually thinned as they went until the streets were empty except for them and the lamplighters. 

Frick was walking between Jack and Dave, teasing them about not having girlfriends while Mush and Blink were following a step behind, adding random comments. None of them heard the footsteps until it was too late. 

A body barreled into Blink, sending them both tumbling down the road. They were rolling on the ground pounding each other before anyone could react and then they decided to stay away from the fierce battle unless it got too out of hand. 

For a long minute Blink was on the more painful end of the fight but his opponent suddenly went almost limp and let themself be pinned roughly to the ground. 

Blink raised his fist high then made an irritated noise and pounded it into the ground, "Dammit Marble! What da hell's wrong wit'cha?" 

"I dunno, I guess I'm just gettin' kinda used to this position." She winked and he quickly stood up, blushing wildly, "Don't worry about, we're even now." 

She held up a hand and he pulled her to her feet, "Marble I'm, uh, well I's really sorry 'bout earlier. I, I've been kinda, um, you know." He trailed off and cautiously met her eyes. 

Marble was smiling up at him and filled in the blanks for him, "You've been concerned 'bout your friends, right?" 

"Yea." He took the excuse but she kept smiling at him like she knew exactly what he was thinking, "What?" 

She ignored the question and changed the subject, "We're still friends right, you're not gonna get all weird on me are ya?" 

"No, we's foine." 

"Good." She bounced up and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Ew." He reached to wipe it off but Marble caught his hand, "Don't smudge it." 

For first time he realized she was wearing lipstick. He grinned at her and by the time they rejoined the others he had the perfect story to explain what happened.   
  


***   
  


"So theah I am, beautiful goil in me lap an' I was 'bout ta take 'er to da bed in da next room but da door busts open. 'Er boy friend comes in, pissed ta hell an' drunk off 'is ass. Now ya can't blame me for bein' a liddle bit neovious, dis guy was a giant, looks like he can crush skulls wit his bare hands. Well he grabs me 'round da throat an' jist starts hittin' me. Aftah a second 'e changed his mind, threw me 'cross da room ta go lookin' for his gun. Dat was when I decided ta git outta dere." Blink was grinning at the huge crowd he had drawn before continuing and Marble slipped away with a sigh. She couldn't decide which was sadder, the story or the fact that they actually believed him. Next time she would be sure to leave less convincing marks. 

Her good mood slipped away as she broke free of the awed crowd. Across the room Spot was sitting alone at a table by the bar with at drink in his hand and two empty glasses by his arm, he obviously hadn't been there very long. Marble was hit by a sudden wave of pity, but it didn't last because he chose that moment to down the entire glass. She glared at him angrily for a minute then stormed off. 

Spot didn't see her, or much of anything else. He was trying to get as drunk as possible as fast as he could. He was convinced that Marble had left him for good and it didn't really occur to him that he should probably be sober when he was meeting a rival leader. He rested his head on the table and waited for Frack to bring him another drink, he was the only one who would still give alcohol to Spot. 

He finally looked up when it was announced that there was one more last minute act before Medda came on. He had a bad feeling about it, and for a good reason. The bizarre music that Marble always performed to started up as the curtains slowly opened. 

She stood there in a loose black blouse and a long grey skirt. Whenever she moved it seemed to drift up, showing many brightly colored layers underneath. Spot hardly noticed as she started singing, never once looking at him. He knew she was pissed. 

"Shame, such a shame, think I kind of lost myself again. Day, yesterday, really should be leaving but I stay. 

Frack brought Spot his drink and stayed only long enough to say, "Wow, she looks pissed." An angry glare quickly sent him running. 

Say, say my name, need a little love to ease the pain, need a little love to ease the pain. It's easy to remember when it came. 'Cause it feels like I've been, I've been here before, you're not my savior, but I still don't go. Feels like something that I've done before, I could fake it but I'd still want more." 

Spot was staring at her longingly, feeling for all the world like a dirty old man stalking an little girl. She was dancing wildly to the fast music, letting her skirts billow in brightly colored waves and she looked so beautiful and happy and innocent that his heart ached for her. 

Gavin shook his head, "She seems kinda pissed off." Spot jumped, he hadn't seen them come in and sit at his table, but he didn't dwell on it, she was singing again. 

"Faith, made to fade, passion's overrated anyway. Say, say my name, need a little love to ease the pain, need a little love to ease the pain. It's easy to remember when it came. 'Cause it feels like I've been, I've been here before. You're not my savior but I still don't go. I feel like something that I've done before, I could fake it but I'd still want more." 

Spot watched her until the music stopped and the curtains closed with the feeling that she was trying to tell him something important. She was obviously really mad at him but he didn't think she ready to leave yet and if she did she wasn't going fake it, she'd just go. Whether he was right or not the thought was comforting in a bizarre sort of way. 

Spot turned to the other two boys feeling more confident and caught them sharing a look over the empty glasses on the table. 

He quickly straightened himself out and got serious, ignoring the looks on their faces, "I heah Midtown's grown by two blocks since dis mornin'. Wanna tell me what'cha think ya doin'?" 

"We're growing boys, we need our space." 

"What about da guys ya stole it from?" 

"All they have to do is work for me and they get all they need. I told them that and they're thinking it over." 

"Didja mention ta Hawkeye dat yous stealin' his boys by any chance?" 

"They don't belong to him they can go where ever they want." 

"As long as it's towards you roight?" 

Skylar smirked, "Doesn't hurt." 

Both of the boys looked up as the band started and Medda came onto the stage in a flowing red dress with a low neck and a high front. They didn't see much after that as the tide of audience members crashed against the stage. They turned back to their business and didn't see Marble until she quietly slipped into the seat next to Spot. 

He tensed up and glued his eyes to the table top. He was scared to see the look on her face, but as the silence dragged on he had to peek. She was sitting there not looking at anything and Spot could tell that she had been in a fight. He couldn't figure out why she was acting so strangely about it until he looked at Skylar and Gavin. He could see right through the thinly masked outrage on their faces, they thought he had done it. 

Spot was shocked. He had never even considered hitting her, turning her over his knee maybe, but never hurting her. 

He was about to deny anything whole heartedly but Jack suddenly appeared at the table, "Hiya Spot, Marble, enjoyin' da show?" Spot made a non-commental noise but Jack had already turned to the other two, "I's Jack Kelly." 

"I'm Skylar." The boys shook hands and Jack looked at Gavin but the boy just made a distracted noise and waved, he was still studying the bruises on Marble's face. 

"I jist stopped by ta ask dis beautiful t'ing for da foist dance." 

Gavin looked up at him in mock startlement, "But we've only just met!" The tension that Jack had hoped to ease cracked easily as he and Marble laughed. Spot stared into his drink and didn't seem to notice but Skylar gave his brother an evil look. 

"I'm sorry Jack, I just sat down. Do you want to join us?" 

"You kiddin'? Wit alla dese loose goils heah I ain't stoppin' 'till I drop, or dey do." He winked at her then stepped back, directly into a girl. He struck up a conversation and had her out on the floor in under a minute. 

Marble watched him go, feeling better, but again it was spoiled quickly, "What happened to you?" 

She met Skylar's eyes and very firmly said, "I tripped." 

His eyes went angrily to Spot as he asked another question, "What exactly did you hit on the way down?" 

Spot growled back, "Yous suggestin' sumpthin' Sky?" 

"You feeling guilty about something Spot?" The boys locked angry gazes and Spot started to lift his glass but Marble gently pushed his arm back down. 

He gave her a searching look but her face was painfully blank of expression. Her hand stayed where it was, absently tracing patterns up and down his forearm with her fingertips. He smiled slightly and saw Skylar's jaw clench. 

Gavin could see the signs that his brother was about to explode so he offered up a new subject, "So Marble, do you work here? 

She nodded, grateful for the change, "I sing three nights a week and work backstage for two, the weekends are mine." 

Skylar couldn't resist flirting with her in front of Spot, "Well I guess that means I'd have no reason to come here on weekends then, would I?" 

Marble just smiled, it was working so well that it was almost embarrassing. She was making both of them jealous and neither of them could hide it. Spot was glaring wildly and she could feel his arm tensing up under her hand. And Skylar was even better. 

He kept glancing from Spot to her and the look of disappointment on his face made it impossible to miss what he was thinking. He thought she was just another helpless girl stuck in an abusive relationship the she couldn't get herself out of and he was just the one to save her from it. 

Marble was almost laughing at them when shouts broke out across the room and a table went flying into the air. The leaders in Spot and Skylar had them halfway across the room to break it up before most people even knew something was happening. Even Jack was making his way though the crowd to where Copper, who had appeared from nowhere, was trying to stop it from spreading. 

Marble was turned around in her seat watching, even more amused than before, as three boys tried to pull Kid Blink away from someone. From where she was sitting it looked like Pips' friend from Brooklyn, and considering how drunk and angry Blink was the boy was holding his own very well. 

She turned back around as Gavin sank back into his chair, "What's wrong with that guy." 

"Girl." 

"He get dumped?" 

"Naw, he thinks the other guy is after her. He's been acting weird about her all day. They'll get togethah eventually, but right now they're still too stubborn to admit they like each other." 

"Ah." They watched as the two boys were dragged apart, still fighting to get in a few more punches. Gavin shook his head and casually restarted the conversation, "So, how long have you and Spot been together?" 

Marble sighed and frowned a little, "It seems like forever." 

He gently took her hands in his, "What really happened to you?" 

Her frown deepened, "I told you I fell." 

"To get marks like that the ground must have had fists." 

"And right hard ones at that." 

Marble was prepared to evade anymore questions but Gavin suddenly changed the subject, "How long have you worked here?" 

"A little over a year." 

Her confusion at the question was clear when he met her eyes, "Is this all you've done?" 

"Yes." 

"Are you sure?" His eyes moved away and hers followed. 

They were looking down to where Gavin had turned her hands over and was tracing the newsprint stains with his finger. Their eyes moved back together and she calmly answered, "Yes." 

His eyes narrowed slightly but she just smiled sweetly. Without any warning she pulled her hands away and stood up, almost hitting Skylar, "I suddenly feel like dancing, wanna join me?" 

He looked slightly startled but he took her arm with a grin, "I'd love to." 

It was all Marble could do to not laugh, he really was making it too easy for her. Gavin might have been a little bit suspicious but Skylar perfectly willing to believe anything she said. She smiled up at him with real delight shining from her face and he held her close as a slow song started up. 

Skylar's womanizing side wouldn't let him pass up a chance to flirt, "I really had no reason to come here tonight, I knew what Spot was going to say and it won't change what I'm going to do." 

"Then why are you here?" 

"You." 

Marble looked up at him with wide eyed innocence and shock, "What do you mean, me?" 

"When I saw you the other night you were so beautiful and I knew you were too good for someone like Him." It was so corny that she had to advert her eyes in mock embarrassment to keep from laughing, "I know you don't want to admit it but everyone can see he hurts you. Don't deny it, I saw the way both of you were acting before. Please let me help you." He was sweet, she had to give him that, but he was so clueless that she was having trouble keeping a straight face even looking away. 

She took a minute to collect herself, which he took for thinking, then she looking up at him with the most sincere look she could manage, "Would you really help me get away? Then, maybe, take care of me afterwards?" 

He gently cupped her cheek in his hand and she remembered how god awful cute he was, "Of course I would." 

The look in his eyes was starting to get very distracting. She gulped hard and started to feel all warm and melty inside. Before Marble knew what was happening his lips were almost brushing hers. In the one split second she had to pull away the only thought in her head was 'God he's hot.' Their lips met and everything exploded. 

It took two very large men to pull Spot off of Skylar, who slowly stood up with a smirk on his face, looking remarkably unhurt. 

Marble on the other hand was furious, "What is your problem you drunkass bastard! You ignore me all this time, completely taking me for granted but once someone else pays a little attention to me you go crazy." 

"A liddle attention! He was all ovah ya an' you let him do it!" 

"Oh shut up, jist shut up. This is what you wanted isn't it? You practically said it the other night. First you tell me to get someone else and when I do you blow up. I'm sick of your crap! You can't expect me to guess what you want. Nothing gave you the right to ask me to do it in the first place." 

"But you're my," She backhanded his face sharply and hissed, "No Spot I'm not yours, I'm mine." 

She turned and stalked out of the building with Skylar smugly at her side and Gavin a few steps behind. The two of them had only understood half of what she said. To them it was just a nasty break up, to Spot it was realizing that one stupid request had just lost him his best friend. 


	16. After

Marble was so mad that she was having trouble figuring out what had just happened. It kept going through her head that she had just left Spot but her mind shied away form the thought. It was impossible, they were just fighting, but that thought didn't seem right either. 

She sighed and tried to concentrate on what Skylar was saying, "Why don't you come back with us. You'd be a lot safer and I'd feel much better knowing that He couldn't get near you." Sky's contempt for Spot was clear in his voice, but it only irritated Marble that much more. 

She desperately wanted to be alone, "I'm sorry I can't, it wouldn't seem right. I'm grateful for your help but now I have to get home." 

"Would you like me to walk you?" 

"No, I'll be fine, it's really not that far." 

She started walking and he called after her, "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'd like a little bit of time alone to think right now." 

She kept walking and almost screamed when he called one more time, "Wait! When will I see you again?" 

She turned and smiled, "Soon." 

Marble turned down the nearest corner. His attempt to make her stay made him seem almost desperate and all she wanted to do was get away from him. He was nice enough but at the moment she would rather kill him than listen to him, it was his fault she was fighting with Spot. 

She continued to wander around Midtown until a shadow detached from an alley and fell in beside her and a much smaller one landed on her shoulder. The cat was more interested in curling up and sleeping then her so she turned her attention to Frick, "How did he take it?" 

"Slunk off into a corner and started, continued drinking himself stupid." Marble frowned at her, "Frack's trying to get him to pass out, it's the only way he'll get any sleep." 

"He shouldn't be drinking." 

"Yes he should, it's the only way he'll eat either. Marble he seriously thinks you left him. I personally think he's taking it rather well considering everything." She just shrugged uncomfortably, feeling guilty, "You shouldn't have kissed Skylar." 

"I really shouldn't have kissed Skylar." 

They walked on in silence until it became almost unbearable. Finally Marble cracked, "What happened ta Blink earlier?" 

"He was talking to Luke and they kind of started talking about Pips. Blink thinks he hates Pips and Luke knows he likes her, so he hinted at some stuff and we all know how that ended up." 

Marble grinned, "I think it's hilarious dat da only ones dat don't know are Blink and Pips." Frick only shook her head and sighed, "What?" 

She sighed again, "You're talking like the rest of them more and more everyday and you don't even realize it. It makes you sound so ignorant." 

"Ya makin' fun a da way we talk ya snoody Brit?" The girls both looked up and saw Harper standing in a doorway. They were at the Midtown Girl's House. 

Hazel suddenly appeared, "She makin' fun a us? I say we soak 'er." 

Ace joined them, "A soakin's too good for 'er. Let's kill 'er, da rivah's nice an' close." 

"Or maybe you could talk me to death, the accents would really speed it up." 

"Shuddup an' git in heah. Marble, why do I always hafta tell ya when to come outta da cold?" 

"I only let'cha do it so you'll feel needed Harper." The five of them made their ways into the house.   
  


The top floor was like any other lodging house but the first floor and basement were a maze of rooms and hallways. The building had never had any practical use except hiding things, or people. Nobody had bothered to explore all of the rooms and Harper swore there were bodies somewhere in the back of the basement. There was only one big room down there at the base of the stairs and it was full of tables, chairs, and couches. It had been the host of the best and longest parties in lower class New York. 

At the moment it was crowded with female representatives from every borough, "What's going on down here?" 

"I's hostin' a liddle git togethah ta plot against da boys." 

"Fun." 

They found Silk and Jess at a table and pulled up chairs, "Ohmygod! Marble I heard you just broke up with Spot! What's going on!" 

"Jesus Jess, how'd you hear about that already?" 

The girl blushed a little bit and looked at the table top, "I was there with Copper but I didn't really see what happened." 

"What did you do, run all the way heah just ta tell everyone? Wait a minute, you were there with Copper?" 

"I wasn't WITH HIM, with him, but he said he wanted someone he could rely on to be there, just in case, and he asked me to come." She was practically glowing as the others chorused 'Oohhhhh!' 

"So I guess Danny-boy does like girls after all." Ace winked and Jess managed to turn an even brighter shade of red. 

"Shuddup." 

"Dis is all loverly but we's heah ta talk 'bout dat punk takin' ovah me turf. Da boy needs ta be taken down a few steps 'cause, ta be honest, he's too cute ta git rida." Harper had everyone's attention now, "Ya see Skylar's tryin' ta expand Midtown an' he's gonna be able to once he gits dat manpower. We all know how dat's gonna end, big brawl, lotsa us git hoit, lotsa us git locked up. Da boys is too stupid ta handle it any uddah way so we' gotta stop in afore dat happens. I's askin' alla yous ta help me" 

"I think I'm going to volunteer Marble to do all of the work." 

"Thanks Frick, that's what friends are for roight." Marble punched her friend in the arm. 

"That was uncalled for." 

"The two of you are just precious. I wish all of my friends were like you." 

"We are Jess." Hazel jabbed her in the side and she laughed. 

"That's great. So Harper what do you think we should do?" 

Silk answered for her, "We're going to box them in. We know those boys and they aren't going to fight us, so we need girls to sell all along the boundaries. They won't pass us without a fight and not a single one of them will touch a girl, they won't be able to go anywhere." 

"So yous askin' us ta fill in da gaps where ya ain't got enough goils ta do it?" 

"Yes." 

There was a moment of silence, "Yea alroight." 

"Why not." 

"Sounds like fun." 

"Got nuthin' bettah ta do." 

"I'm actually kinda busy." Everyone looked at Marble and she held up her hands defensively, "I'm takin' care a Skylar remember? We can't do this forever, we need to housebreak him if we're going to keep him. Somebody has to teach him some manners." 

"Right, well then you're excused from working, but you have to gives us all the dirt." 

"Frick there isn't going to be any dirt. I'm not going to do anything with him." All of the girls shared a look and started laughing, "Hey! I'm serious. I'm not.....ugh!" She buried her face in her hands and waited for them to stop. 

A while later the room hit one of those quite moments that just kind of happen sometimes and during it they heard some shouts, a brief scuffling then laughter from upstairs. One of the girls came pounding down the stairs then, "Hey everybody, look what da cat dragged in." 

Frack came down the steps with a struggling body slung over his shoulder, "Hey ladies." Girls looked at him whispering and giggling as he crossed the room, but he just smiled at them, making some blush. He stopped in front of Marble and put the body on its feet, "I believe this belongs to you." 

Bit tried to get free but he had learned from losing her upstairs and kept both hands firmly on her shoulders, "Let me go!" 

Marble looked up at Frack cluelessly, "What?...." 

"I found her wandering around earlier. She says she's running away.' 

"I am, now let go!" 

"Why do you want to leave? And where will you go, all of the runaways come to us." 

The little girl suddenly started crying and threw her arms around Marble, "It's not fair. He likes her, but he doesn't like me. She's not even nice to him, but he likes her better. Not fair." 

"Bit who are you talking about?" 

"Blink! He likes Pips more than me!" 

"Oh." She looked at the girls at the table and tried not to laugh, "I'm sorry sweetheart but there's' nothing you can do about it and running away won't help. You'll just make everyone worried, and there would be nobody to take care of Dorry." 

"Anyway, Blink's too old for you. The best thing to do now is get over him, and place a bet." 

All of the others looked at Frick and laughed but Bit frowned, "On what?" 

"On which one of them realizes they like each other first." 

"They don't' know?" 

"Nope." 

"Oh." 

Harper grinned, "I bet deys gonna git in a big fight an' one a dem's gonna blurt it out." 

Ace shook her head, "I say dey's fightin' an' dey git too close to each oddah den end up kissin'" 

Silk smiled and joined in the conversation, "I think Blink's going to go too far in a fight, feel bad, then when he goes to apologize he's going to realize it." 

(Hey, I recognize the fact that I'm writing a cliche plot, at least I admit it and can make fun of it) 

They continued to offer suggestions and Marble stood up, "Hey Frick, I's gonna take Bit home. It's late." 

"I'll see you later." 

Frack sat next to his sister in the abandoned seat, "I don't like you being alone in Manhattan." 

"I don't like you following me everywhere. I'm staying there to watch out for Marble, she's really upset about Spot. You need to stay in Brooklyn to watch him. He's going to drink himself stupid if you let him." 

"I still don't see what their bloody problem is. Spot asked her to do it and he's upset because she's doing it. And Marble's upset because he asked her, but she's doing it anyway, just to make him mad, but it's still what he asked her to do. Does this make any sense to you?" 

Frick shrugged, "They're Americans."   
  


***   
  


The next morning all Pips wanted to do was hide inside and worry, but the boys had other plans, Blink in particular. 

There were a few minutes of normal morning noises then the room went dead quiet. For a while she tried to ignore it, but her curiosity was too much. Pips opened her eyes and looked around. With a small scream they were closed again and a pillow was clamped over her face. 

Her bed was surrounded by a wall of bare newsie butts and written across the cheeks was, 'Rise and Shine. You're missing a full moon.' 

Pips just lay there, too shocked to laugh, until she felt someone pawing at her arm. She peeked cautiously from under her pillow. There was no sign on the boys, just Marble. She was leaning against the bed post, eyes still half shut, nudging Pips' arm absently. 

"Pardon my choice of words, but I'll handle the rebuttal. I caught the sunny side of that little prank." They met each other's eyes and cracked up.   
  


(I hope you're happy, my chinchilla has a dirty cage, I didn't do my homework, I'm probably going to be late to school tomorrow, my friends think I'm retarded, I really need a shower, and I didn't get to finish watching Newsies tonight but the chapter is up. I kinda hit one of those off weeks and didn't do anything to the story but I typed it up this weekend just for all of you so be proud of me and review whether you liked it or not.) 


	17. Squirrel

This isn't a chapter, I just wanted something to post for when I fixed up the other ones. And I did, please tell me what you think of them, if they make more sense or anything like that. I tried I really did. 

In my never ending quest to prove to myself that this isn't a Mary Sue I'm going to have to do something even more over done and obnoxious, that's right, a self-insertion. It isn't' going to be one of those goofy, if not very amusing, time travel ones. I'm going to stick myself in the story, describe my self how I really look (with the help of outside opinions) and try to write myself how I think I would react in that situation. Of course I will be wittier than I am in real life but that's kinda unavoidable, as I will have days to think of everything I put in it, and obviously I will get a perfect boyfriend (even though that will never happen in real life) because I'm the author dammit and that's what I want to do, but I will use the same characters I am using now, as I have grown rather fond of them, so if you have any suggestions or requests for things that should happen after this story ends (we all know basically what is going to happen by now) go ahead and tell me. If they inspire an idea for a scene I will probably put it on in there just for the hell of it, whether or not it fits. This is only an idea so tell me what you think (preferably by e-mail) and it will be more likely to happen in the distant future (when I finish this one) I'm also adding some of my friends so I can have someone to confound and irritate everyone else in the story with. It won't be very realistic because we will have 20th century values and ideas, because I am too lazy to do it right, so don't worry about things like that, this will basically be spoofy story that will turn my stories into a trilogy (by definition that makes the last one kind of stupid but that's what makes them so fun and irresistible). This is only a vague plot right now and it will probably take a lot of time. I'm only mentioning it to fill space.   
  


Ok, well I needed something to justify posting a pointless chapter and that happened today. It was really funny and I have to share because it isn't something that happens everyday. A squirrel has been in our chimney for the past two days and I finally mentioned that something was in there, I thought it was a bird like it was last year. Anyhoo my mommy had the brilliant idea to open the flu so it could come down from the outer part of the chimney to the inside. I have no idea how she planned to get it out of the house after that but she's insane so she probably had no idea either. She rammed some sticks up there so it could climb down and put some food in the bottom and a flashlight so it could see. She left for a friend's house after that, not considering that I had no idea what do about the squirrel. I took the flashlight out because it hadn't gotten all scared and jumpy until she put it in there, I was trying to be nice to the poor thing. Bad idea. I got on the phone with a friend later and as we were talking the squirrel came down into the fireplace. I wasn't really worried because the glass doors on the fireplace were shut. Then it hit into the doors and popped them partially open, I still wasn't worried because the doors were only an inch apart. I was sitting there watching it, still on the phone, wondering if I should go close and block the doors, just in case it opened more. I was discussing it with my friend when that damn squirrel slid right out of the huge opening where the doors folded. I was narrating to Jenni, telling her as long as it stayed on the other side of the room I was ok. Then that bloody rat bastard ran across the room and under my chair. I was kinda worried then. I kept imagining this angry, scared, possibly rabid squirrel jumping up onto my lap and attacking my face. It went back across the room and I got up to stand by the stairs, so I could run if need be (yes I was scared of the damn thing, don't judge me, it didn't happen to you) My dog was sitting up on the other steps watching me (it's a split level if that helps you visualize it). I tried to shoo her away so she wouldn't see the squirrel, start trying to kill it, and make it panic, because it was so calm to begin with *note the sarcasm* The squirrel ran into the back hallway, into the laundry room, into my room then back out. I tried closing the doors behind it but it kept running past me. I went to try to get rid of my dog again when it was back in the living room. She was still sitting at the top of the stairs like a moron and she couldn't figure out why I didn't want to pet her (She's 11 and kinda senile) I heard things falling downstairs again and I couldn't get the dog to leave so I finally stopped telling Jenni what was happening and hung up, after promising to call her back later. I went back down stairs and watched the squirrel. It was running across the couch, the computer desk, the T.V. and jumping off of things. 

Did you know that squirrels can climb brick? Well they can. It climbed up the outside of the fire place and jumped onto the couch. It took another full lap around the room then jumped onto the wall and ran across it (yes, vertically) then took another jump across the room and landed on the couch again. That was about the time I decided to go get the neighbors. They were just pulling in when I went over. I told them there was a squirrel in the house and they called someone else. I went back in to put my dog somewhere. She still hadn't noticed anything (she's also blind) so I put her in my brother's room, which turned out to be bad. I went back to the steps just in time to see the squirrel running up them. It went straight to the window and climbed the curtains then ran back and forth across the curtain rod. I went to open the kitchen door but I couldn't find it after that. A minute later it ran down into the hallway and I opened the door to the garage. It ran in and I shut the door. I went outside to tell the neighbors then I went to the car and got the garage door opener and let it out. I cleaned the house and called Jenni back, described the whole thing, hung up again then wrote this. For some reason it no longer seems odd that the squirrel got in the house because when I think of the bird last year it got in too, but that bugger left much quicker and people were here. Well that's my little adventure and I hope you feel special enough to have heard about it in such great detail. 

Please read the revisions on the real story and review them here if you feel a need to. I'm also always happy to get e-mail at bluehag@hotmail.com feel free to comment on my story or my little adventure or my plans to stick myself into my fics. Sorry if you were looking forward to a new chapter this quickly, but I'm much too lazy for that, this was a special occasion. 

I love everybody so much for the fact that I got seventeen reviews in one day and all of them were good, you are the coolest people in the world. 


	18. Too Far Maybe?

(Ok so maybe the end of the last chapter was a little bit immature, and yes I just realized that, but not to worry I won't sink that low again, close maybe, but not that low. For everyone who has been asking for a steamy scene, I probably won't be putting one in this story, but I will write one eventually because like I said before I'm pretending this is a serious story and if I do that this will degenerate into pure smut and dirty jokes, not a bad thing but not in this story)   
  


Even after her wake up call Pips refused to leave the lodging house that morning. Racetrack decided to keep her company because she was scared to be alone. The day was uneventful after the boys left, expect when Marble hired Snipeshooter, Tumbler, and Boots with a quarter each and an offer of lunch to help her do something. She wouldn't tell anyone but them what it was and they left the house laughing, giving Race and Pips something to wonder about as they passed the time playing cards. 

Around noon they heard a lot of noise from the bunkroom, but before they could investigate Tumbler came down and told them they couldn't come up and they had to stop anyone else if they came back early. Race tried sneaking up once, but he tripped over Ashes on the stairs and the cussing out that he got from Marble stopped him from trying again. 

It was late afternoon when Snipe and Marble came down. He collapsed across the bottom steps joined a few minutes later by Tumbler. Marble joined Race and Pips and the group of boys who they were keeping downstairs for her. 

She sat down looking completely exhausted, but Specs wouldn't let her rest, "What's goin' on up dere? Why can't we go up? I's been waitin' heah all day." 

She looked up at him drowsily, "Jist wait 'till Blink 'n Mush git back, then you'll see." She put her head on the table and promptly fell asleep. 

Race shrugged and managed to keep them there for four more hands, then Boots came in. He went directly to Marble and woke her up. Neither of them said anything, but she smiled and he ran to join Snipe and Tumbler on the stairs. A second later Mush and Blink came in. Blink went to talk to Race, but Mush headed straight for the steps. 

After a quick argument the three boys let him pass. Seconds later he came back down, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He stopped at the bottom of the steps looking confused then shook his head, turned around, and went back up. This time it was a few minutes before he slowly came back down, eyes still wide, mouth still open. Everyone was watching him as he stopped, shook his head, looked back up the stairs, shook his head again, then turned around and slowly went back up the steps. As soon as he was out of sight everyone in the room shared a collective glance, then, as one, shot out of their chairs and ran up the steps after him. 

The first boys froze when they got to the bunkroom and were almost knocked over by the ones behind them. They all managed to get in and stood there gaping. 

Every single bed in the room had a scantily clad girl in it and they all looked up, smiled and choruses, "Hi Blink." 

The poor boy stood in the front of the group, face going from red to purple then to deathly white. He swallowed hard, "Hi." His voice was weak and he looked like he was going to faint. 

Pips stood in the back with Marble, "How did you find so many hookers that quickly?" 

"Not all of them are hookers." 

"Then who are they?" 

Marble snickered, "They're Blink's ex-girlfriends."   
  


***   
  


Blink's girlfriends had hung around longer then expected even though he had disappeared quickly. The boys who knew them were up late talking and it was long time before they got to bed. Only two newsies were still awake. 

Pips was pacing the room restlessly and Blink was out somewhere getting himself drunk. Having all his old girlfriends show up like that had really gotten to him. It was bothering Pips also. 

As funny as the look on his face had been she just wasn't amused. Something about it was bugging her. They had all been nice girls, maybe a little bit too pretty, but nice. She couldn't see what any of them had seen in Kid, none of them seemed right for him. He needed someone to keep him in line. Someone who would keep him out of fights and not let him drink. He needed someone like... Pips stopped herself. It was stupid for her to be wondering what kind of girl was right for Kid, she didn't care. 

Now Luke was a nice guy. He was polite and funny and interesting and easy to talk to. Pips sighed, at least neither of them was like her husband. Cruel, violent, demanding, lustful, she shuddered, that was him in a nutshell. Just thinking of him terrified her. He was looking for her now. Now that he thought she was too weak from poverty to fight back and too pregnant to run. Pips felt a guilty rush of relief that the baby was gone. At least it would make it harder for her to be found. 

There was a noise on the stairs and she jumped back with a yelp. Her heart was pounding as she pushed herself back against a bedpost. 

Blink staggered into the room and collapsed onto the bed across the room from her. Instead of being relieved that it was only Kid, Pips got pissed, "You disgusting pig! How can you just come in here piss drunk and go to sleep like that? Do you have any shame?" 

He peered up at her through bleary eyes, "You are absolutely revolting, I don't see how anyone can stand you. Do you always spend your nights in some scruffy little bar wallowing in your own filth? Can you even smell yourself? Or are you too drunk to realize that you reek of rancid piss and vomit." He groaned, "Of course not! The smell of smoke and cheap beer is probably too strong. You could have at least had the decency to clean yourself before coming back, but I guess for you being crusted in dirt is clean." 

Pips was so absorbed by criticizing Kid that she didn't notice him get up and walk over to her. Suddenly she was cut off by his lips pressed against hers. The kiss seemed to last forever, but he eventually pulled back and whispered in a rough, tired voice, "Jist shuddup so's I can git some sleep." 

Then he was gone, back to bed, where he fell asleep as soon as he was down. Pips stayed where she was, perfectly still. The only two things registering in her mind were how soft his lips were and his breath tasted like peppermint.   
  


***   
  


Marble left the next day to stay in Midtown with Skylar, and Frick went to help Harper. Pips suddenly seemed to have too much time on her hands and nothing to do with it. All of her friends were gone or working and she still wasn't ready to leave the building. 

She started doing more and more work around the house with Kloppman to pass the time. He paid her for most of it but she couldn't go out and use the money. The only times the urge to get out was there was when Blink was around. He didn't remember anything happening, but she felt weird around him and it make for some pretty spectacular fights. It was the worse few days she had ever spent as a newsie.   
  
  
  


(Oi! 'Bout time right? Yea, I know you were expecting it but it had to happen eventually. Anyhow, I'm not promising the next chapter really soon but I should have the whole story written before the middle of February, it seems like forever but I'm at a loss for free time, it'll get done and I really hope you like it. It's late, that's the end, goodnight.) 


	19. Friends and Fights

(If you reviewed chapters 18-20 you can't review them again so e-mail me if you want to tell me what you think. I really like reviews. Typing and listen to your friend super glue herself to herself over the phone is not easy so I'm not going to type anymore, it's less fun.) 

(P.S. I was kinda spaced out when I wrote this so it may not make much sense and the characters will probably do and say some pretty weird stuff.)   
  


"I swear to God I'm going to kill somebody!" The statement was followed by a long string of random profanities, insults and blows to the wall. Marble sighed, Skylar was back. 

He wasn't having a very good time with Harper and the girls. Every day since they started they had prevented anyone leaving Midtown with papers. Skylar was starting to suspect someone was spying for them, but Marble continually reassured that all of his boys were loyal to him. Nobody had left him and a few guys had even moved to Midtown in the past week. He oozed charisma that nobody could resist, when he wanted to. 

For Gavin and Marble he was more himself, he trusted them but was blind to the fact that they didn't trust each other. Skylar's absolute faith in his brother kept the boy from sharing his suspicions. When Marble was concerned he was too absorbed in masculine superiority to believe her capable of anything and Gavin didn't want to go to Skylar until he had proof of something. Without proof his brother would ignore it and loose some of that faith in his sibling. Marble knew she was being watched and made sure she was never caught. 

Skylar finally calmed down enough to speak rationally, "You will never believe what that wench did today Gav, you wouldn't believe it." 

Marble gritted her teeth, nothing irritated her so much about this boy as the way he never treated her like an intelligent being in public. He always spoke to his brother first and if he thought it was important for her to know, which he never did, he would tell her in private. It drove her crazy. 

"What happened? I thought you told the boys they had to take her down today." 

"I did, but she was expecting us to fight back. I don't know how she knew but they were ready for us..." He trailed off and Gavin realized he wasn't going to start again. 

"What happened?" Skylar started and looked blankly at his sibling for a second, "They called the cops. They were waiting for us in the alleys. Two boys are in the Refuge, one went to jail and four of them got hurt. I'm not going to let her do this to us, she can't keep us here forever. I just don't understand this girl, if she's so concerned with her newsies why is she willing to hurt them to stop them from spreading out. It makes no sense." 

"She's just smart enough not to start anythin' with da other leaders." Both boys looked at Marble but she slipped out of her chair and left the room. She walked down a barren hallway to only other room on the top floor. It had belonged to the owner and his girlfriend but they had gotten married and moved out so now Skylar and Gavin had the small room. There were two beds, a table and a couple of chairs, making the room seem very cozy. 

Skylar caught up with Marble as she was opening the door, "I thought you had to work, but I'm glad you're still here." 

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt. I wish you would just leave them alone, it's not safe." 

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself in a fight. I just wish I could get past Harper, if it weren't for her I'd have half of the city by now." 

"I know you could, but I still don't see why that means you should." 

He sighed, "You don't understand." 

"You're right. I don't understand why you want to control a group of people who don't want to be controlled and honestly don't need to be." 

He smiled and wrapped his around her, "Don't worry about it, it'll make sense later." 

Now was the part Marble dreaded. He was going to kiss her and instead of enjoying it, which shouldn't have been too hard, she was gong to start comparing him to Spot. It happened every time, but she couldn't help it, they were so different. 

Both of them were good looking, charismatic leaders who were famous for fighting skills and history with women, but that was where it ended. Spot was so fun and independent and Skylar relied completely on Gavin and was always concerned with his duty to the rest of the newsies. Skylar had a need for more power and control over others while Spot was content with Brooklyn and the respect that he had earned. 

Sky's soft lips met hers and he pulled her close, wanting more. Marble hated it. In public he barely noticed her, except to make sure she was there and everyone knew she was with him, then when they were alone he was charming, but that was only in an effort to get her into bed. She knew he was using her just as much as she was using him, but she just wished it only for public appearance, not private pleasure. He always wanted more and she wasn't willing to give it to him. 

At these times she always thought of Spot, how he always treated her like his best friend, talking and joking with her, making fun of her, and even asking her to do things you would never even suggest to your girlfriend. She had always liked him for the unconditional friendship, but she loved him for the times when they were alone. 

He was so shy and insecure and there was no sign of his over-whelming ego. She loved the fact that she could actually make him blush in private. There was something so endearing about the way he wouldn't touch her without permission and when he did he treated her like glass. Nothing they did ever seemed inappropriate or vulgar, just loving and occasionally slightly lustful. 

Marble couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled away from Skylar and looked up into eyes that, under any other circumstances, would have melted her. She forced a smile, "I have to go to work now. It will probably run late, so I'll see you tomorrow." 

She quickly made her escape and ran out of the building. Normally she would head straight to Harper, but right now she just needed to be alone.   
  


***   
  


Central Park was beautiful in the winter. There wasn't much snow, and dead grass showed through in foot prints, but it was still beautiful. Marble had been wandering around aimlessly for a while when she found an almost untouched field. She watched it peacefully sparkling for a while then grinned. The sudden childish urge to go make snow angels sent her running into the snow. 

After a few minutes of carefree romping she collapsed into one of the angels and stared up at the sky. It was icy blue and wispy clouds scuttled past, keeping her mind blissfully blank. For a while she just lay there, not willing to move, even though her back was wet and starting to freeze. Marble could hear people walking in the park and a hum from their conversations. Someone was coming towards her through the snow. She still didn't want to move and break the peace, but when the person stopped a few feet away she got curious. 

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked into Spot's face. He looked horrible. His hair was tousled and his clothes looked slept in. There was a miserable look in his bloodshot eyes and his face looked frozen, like he had been outside for a long time. Marble felt sick with guilt as they watched each other, but she felt so helpless. 

It would be so easy to make every thing better between them and she wanted to more than anything, but felt responsible for the others also and she needed to solve the problem with Skylar first. The only way that would work was for her to go on pretending to hate Spot and that would be much easier on both of them in the end if he didn't know the truth. 

They stayed like that for a long time, 'Marble I.." His voice was hoarse and strained. He was unsure of what to say to her, nothing he thought of seemed right. Finally he just offered a hand to help her up. 

She slowly took it and he gently pulled her to her feet. The stood less than a foot apart, her hand still in his. 

Marble frowned, "You're warm." Her icy fingers went to his cheek, then his forehead, "Oh my God, do you have a fever? Are you sick?" 

Her hands began feeling frantically around his face and neck in a panic. Suddenly her fingers twined into his hair and she pulled his head down in to a desperate kiss. It hurt for her to be this close to him after so long and she wanted to stay forever, responsibility be damned. She pulled back abruptly with tears in her eyes. The locked gazes for an instant then she turned and ran, for once more confused than Spot.   
  


***   
  


Pips was at the lodging house with Dorry when Marble came back. The girl walk listlessly through the door and went up to the bunk room without seeing either of them. Pips stared after her for a minute then picked Dorry up and followed her. 

Marble was sitting on the edge of a bed, staring at her clasped hands. She jumped when Pips sat next to her, "Oh! I didn't know you were heah." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing really. I just saw Spot in the park. I don't think he's doing to well." 

Dorry squirmed out of Pips' arms and climbed into Marble's lap. He wrapped a chubby arm around her neck and patted her cheek, 'It's ok, don't be sad." she hugged him and didn't say anything for a while. 

Pips sighed, "What are you going to do? It was a stupid mistake you know, he's not perfect. I really think you should just forgive him." 

"I know I should, I'm not even mad anymore, I just don't know how. If I go to see him and we make up I won't be able to pretend to care about Skylar anymore and a lot of people are counting on me for information. I can't do what I need to if I'm distracted by Spot." 

"Marble just forget about Skylar. I hate to break it to you but a lot of people could do what you're doing just as well and you're the only one that can help Spot. He's the one you love and he needs you right now." (God, the corniness is killing me) 

Marble looked at her and frowned thoughtfully, "You're roight ya know, I just don't know how to do it. I don't want to accidently hurt him anymore." 

Pips didn't know what to say to that, but she suddenly got an idea. She stood up. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." 

"What? I thought you were hiding from your husband." 

"I'm sick of hiding. I've been stuck in here for a week and if I don't go somewhere soon I'm going to go crazy." 

"Do you want me to come with you?" 

"No, No. I'll be fine, just stay here with Dorry." Marble was startled by how abrupt Pips was but the other girl quickly abandoned the room. 

She hadn't been lying when she said she needed to get out , but she didn't want Marble to know that she planned on going to see Spot for her. Pips wanted to help them, but she didn't think Marble would want her to go if she asked, so she didn't ask. 

She got outside and almost ran into Blink on the icy pavement, "What're yous doin' out heah?" 

"It's none of your business." She tried passing him but he grabbed her arm. 

"C'mon, indulge me, where ya goin'?" 

"Bite me." 

He pulled her closer, "Tell me." 

"Brooklyn, I'm going to Brooklyn." 

He let her go and she took a step back, "Why, ta visit ya boyfriend?" 

The way he said it made her want to stay and keep fighting, "No, I'm going to see Spot." 

The mocking humor dropped for his face, "Are yous insane? Ya gonna go see Spot Conlon when 'es been drinkin'?" He grabbed for her arm again but she pulled away, "Goil, 'es got dat reputation for a reason ya know. A guy ain't labeled da most dangerous man in New Yawk fa nuthin'." 

"What are you talking about?" 

This time he managed to grab her and pull her so they were only inches apart, "Listen ta me, he ain't safe. Ya don't know Spot like da rest a us. When 'es drunk he can't control what 'es doin'. Ya can git hoit messin' wit 'im undah good conditions, an' roight now 'e ain't exactly stable." 

"Bullshit, Marble would have said something by now if that was true." 

Blink shook her, hard, and hissed in her ear, "She don't know, she's hoid, but she don't really know. He quit drinkin' when da strike stared, an' aftahwards Marble showed up afore 'e could start again. Trust me when I say seein' 'im ain't a good idea." 

"I don't trust you and I don't have to listen to anything you say." 

As much as Blink wanted to beat some sense into her he kept his clenched fist down and started to yell instead. Before he could get a full word out his chest constricted and he collapsed to his knees coughing. Pips slowly backed away down the street. His eyes locked angerly with hers as he tried to breathe and she turned and ran.   
  


(Hey hey I'm done with the chapter. I know some of you are suffering from cardiac arrest but it'll pass the story will make it better, all better. I'm sorry it took so long but I wasn't feeling very inspired, you know the feeling, happens to the best of us. I'm not promising anything for the next chapter but I'm willing to say it won't take a whole month this time. Yup well I have nothing else to say and I hope too many people aren't really irritated with me.)   
  



	20. Hello, Goodbye

(This is very irksome. I put off posting the last chapter for weeks and weeks, waiting for the mad rush of updates to slow down so my story wouldn't be pushed straight to the bottom of the page, but lo and behold, I finally post and it is 18th the very next day. You people have more time on your hands than I do, trust me it's not a good thing. Or maybe....... Hell it works for us, never mind. Go enjoy, just a few chapters from the big climax.)   
  


It was a sunny afternoon and it almost seemed nice out. Christmas decorations were going up in shop windows and along the street. There were throngs of people shopping. Pips wove through the crowd, feeling safe in the faceless mass. 

In the mess and confusion it was impossible to find anyone, unless you ran right into them, "Ow!" 

In a shower of packages Pips and another girl were sent sprawling on the pavement, "Oh, ma'am, I am so sorry, that was very clumsy of me." 

"Don't worry about it," Pips stood up and brushed herself off, "OhmyGod! Lucy?" 

The girl looked up from where she was trying to gather her boxes and Pips knew she was right. This was the same girl that had worked for her family all of their lives then moved with her to her husband's home after the wedding. 

She waited anxiously until recognition sparked in the girl's eyes, "Miss Sophie? My goodness, what happened to you? What are you doing in New York? Don't you know that he's here looking for you? It isn't safe for you to be just wandering around out here, he'll find you. You must hide quickly." 

Pips just laughed and hugged her friend. "Oh Lucy, don't worry. I'm a newsie now, I'm supposed to be wandering around. Besides, I've been hiding all week and I needed to get out. He wouldn't even know me if he saw me, you almost didn't and we've known each other forever. It's good to see you again." 

The girl responded to a second hug awkwardly because there were still boxes in her arms. She pulled away, handed them to Pips and picked up the last few, "Where were you headed Miss Sophie? I have shopping to finish, but maybe I could keep you company for a while." 

"I'm going to Brooklyn." 

"Oh, well then we could chat for a little bit longer before I must head back. We're staying on the Upper Eastside in a very nice hotel. There's room service and everything. I've hardly had to lift a finger since we came. Just a bit of shopping and mending to keep me occupied. It's been like a dream. Especially with the master gone most of the day." 

"Gone? Where had he been going?" 

"Well, out looking for you I suppose. He doesn't seem to trust anyone else to do it. You wouldn't believe how many poor young girls have been brought to him by gentlemen claiming it was you. They're all looking for a reward by tricking him, it's shameful. It's lucky I found you before anyone else did. I don't think he means any good in looking for you. What with your father sick and you being the only thing between him and a fortune, I don't think he means any good at all." 

"But Lucy, there is no fortune. That's why my father wanted me married so quickly, to get money." 

"Oh, well then. I suggest you go back to wherever you've been staying and continue to hide. We'll be leaving New York in two weeks and you'll be safe." 

"Thank you Lucy, I have one quick errand to run then I'll disappear a little while longer." 

"I have to leave you here, but it was lovely seeing you again ma'am. I hope we can meet sometime soon under better circumstances. Good bye." 

"Good bye Lucy." The girl took her packages back and turned down another bustling street. Pips watched her friend until she disappeared for sight, then continued to make her way through the crowd.   
  


***   
  


Pips stood outside the rundown Brooklyn Lodging house feeling a little unsure of herself. She had decided a long time ago that she wouldn't make a big deal about coming to see Spot, but now she had no real excuse for being there. Brooklyn's reputation kept coming to mind and this time she didn't have any friends to support her. Pips took a deep breath, jammed her shaking hands into her pockets and walked through the door. 

The room seemed so different without the poker tables and the screen of smoke, it was actually clean, as clean as a house of boys could get at least. There were a few ragged couches on the far side of the room clustered around a fire place. One table was set up and there were a handful of boys near the fire. They hadn't seen Pips yet and she was frantically trying to make a decision before they did. 

She wanted to leave, but then she'd have to go home and Blink would know that she had chickened out. Nothing in the world could make her do that. Her next option was going upstairs, but that wasn't much better. She knew that if Spot was in the house that's where he would be and she was honestly scared to find him. Her last choice was to go talk to the boys by the fire. Some of them looked familiar, but no one she knew well and no one she felt confident talking to. 

Pips stood, frozen where she was, until one of the boys on the couch turned and smiled at her, "Hello little Pips." 

She sighed with relief, "Dimitry." She walked quickly to the couch. 

He stood up respectfully as she sat and she was reminded exactly how tall he was. He towered over everyone for a second then settled back down next to her, "Did you walk out here all alone?" When she nodded he asked, "Why?" 

Pips stared at her hands for a second, her reason seemed so stupid now, "Is Luke here?" 

It would be much easier to explain her reasons to her friend. He understood her and would support her like Blink hadn't. It struck Pips how strange that thought was but she didn't have time to dwell on it. 

Dimitry stood up and gently pulled her to her feet, "Come with me." 

"What's wrong, is he here?" 

"Just come." He seemed very upset and kept giving her worried looks. She frowned, suddenly very concerned, and followed him into the bunkroom. 

Dimitry led her to the bunk he shared with Luke and started looking for something. After a few minutes he pulled a crinkled envelope out from under his pillow. He handed it to her with a sigh, "I don't know what's in there, but he left it for you." 

Pips sank onto Luke's bed staring a the envelope. Her name was written across the front in an elegant script 'Sophie Quinn'. She didn't even notice Dimitry leave as she broke the seal. 

Dear Sophie, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. Yesterday I received a letter from home. My father is alive. He has been searching for me ever since he got better. It has taken him this long to track me to New York and he sent a train ticket for home. I was afraid if I went to see you personally I wouldn't be able to leave. You have helped me get through this more than you could possibly imagine and I wish there was some way I could thank you. Don't be angry with me for leaving, I have to go back to my family. You still have someone here watching out for you, you just have to look a little closer to see it. Things will be much better once you both realize it. I promise you we will meet again, I will make sure of it. Good Bye and good luck. - Love Luke. 

A few teardrops splashed onto the page, but Pips didn't wipe them away, it would smear the ink. She folded the letter back up and slipped it into the envelope. There was no reason for her to be crying like this, they had only known each other for a few weeks, but she couldn't help it. He had been so special to her. He always listened to her and understood what she was thinking. 

Pips wiped her eyes and looked towards the door. She wasn't surprised to see Blink there, she had heard someone come in while she was reading. 

He waited silently for a minute but when she didn't say anything he broke the silence, "Spot ain't heah." 

"I know." 

Again there was a moment of awkward silence and again he broke it, "C'mon, let's go." 

She stuffed the letter into her pocket and stood up, "Why'd you come here?" 

Blink shrugged uncomfortably as they left the room. When they go outside he still hadn't answered and Pips stopped, "Well?" 

He grunted irritably, "I don't know. If ya got killed or kidnaped or sumpthin' Race woulda blamed me for lettin' ya go. I don't wanna git in a fight on accounta you." 

"Good enough." she started walking, ignoring his grumbles behind her back. 

They walked in silence all the way home except for a few brief comments on the bridge. There was a large patch of ice on the bridge, even with the water's edge far below. As they were crossing it Pips' feet slipped out from under her. She would have landed flat on her back in Blink hadn't caught her around the waist and supported her until she regained her balance. 

She quickly smacked his arm away, face red with embarrassment, "What do you think you're doing? Get your hands off of me." 

"What?!" He was completely taken aback and gaped as she stormed off, "Foine, next time I'll jist let ya fall on ya face." 

Pips didn't look back as he followed, she was too ashamed of tripping in front of him to meet his eyes. She also felt bad for snapping. 

On the way back she slipped five more times, but he never let her fall (Hence the title)   
  


(Lookie look, I finished a chapter in a reasonable amount of time. I bet none of you thought I had it in me. At the next chapter you can all start reviewing again because you are obviously too lazy to e-mail me your opinions. It's going to be really cool and I think it's funny so you better review. Huzzah for plot development!) 


	21. Dipsomaniaism

(Due to the requests and whining of Jinx and Swed I'm going to tell you now, this chapter is all about Spot, REALLY REALLY DRUNK! You know you want it and you know it's funny, so I did it, huzzah for me. The song Tell me Now by Mazzy Star sounds so like something a half drunk really depressed person would be singing in a bar that I had to add it, if you can download music I suggest getting it because it really helps the effect of that scene. There's also going to be something super cool and crazy irritating that I need to tell everyone but I'm going to wait until the end for no particular reason, so HA.)   
  


Frick stormed into the Manhattan lodging house, went straight to the bunkroom and dragged Marble out of her bed, "What the bloody hell is the matter with you? Every time I come here I hear about you crawling in with your tail between your legs and curling up to sulk for a few hours then leaving, moaning self-righteously about how horrible you feel. Quit the pity party and go talk to him!" 

Marble's mouth moved soundlessly for a minute, she was too startled to speak. Finally she croaked something out, "But I..., It's not that easy." 

"Do you love him?" 

"Of course." 

"And are you miserable without him?" 

"Yes." 

"Well I have it on the very best authority that he's a helluva lot worse off than you. Now get off your whiny ass and to talk to him." 

"But I....I can't." 

"Oh yes you bloody can! Listen, he's sorry, you're sorry, if you go out to the pier right now Dublin will show you exactly where he is. Just go!" 

"I...,I..." 

"Here, I'll make it easy on you," She grabbed Marble's arm and pulled her coat off of the bedpost, then dragged her to the door and shoved her out so hard that she almost tumbled down the stairs, "Here's your coat," Frick threw it in her face and pointed down the steps, "There's the door, now get the hell out!" 

The door slammed in her face. Marble stared blankly at it for a minute then turned and ran down the stairs, pulling on her coat on the way and almost knocking Pips and Blink over at the door.   
  


***   
  


Marble stood with Dublin under a guttering street lamp. He pointed to a building across the street then left her alone. Yellow light from the windows cast eerie shadows and music was drifting through the cold air. 

"Tell me now, three days of spirits, tell me now. I'm here like a spur that's been buried in me to try." 

Marble walked across the street and pushed the doors open, stepping into a dimly lit bar. The melancholy music wafted through the world of smog and indistinct forms hunched over mugs, mulling on wasted lives. 

"Tell me now that there are three days in a week. Tell me now, did it make it so, make it so I can't speak, make it so I can't speak. Well, I'm here like a spur that's been buried in me to try." 

The men at the bar peered her with bleary yellowed eyes, too drunk to care and too dazed to look away. She saw Spot across the room. 

"Eyes of blue, sea of red, take me to where I've never been dead, where I've never been, dead." 

He was sitting on the back of the piano with a mug clasped in both hands, watching the girl play. He didn't seem aware of anything other than her fingers dancing across the keys. 

"'Cause between myself and me it's a very lonely, day. Between myself it's a lonely." 

Marble crossed the room to him and he looked up with the barest recognition on his face and put down his half empty mug. 

"Between myself it's a lonely, day." 

She pulled him off of the piano and gave him a shove to get him staggering towards the door, "Thanks for watching him Ace." 

The girl at the piano nodded and continued to play as they walked out the door. 

"Crimson red yourself back up to me."   
  


***   
  


Out in the street away for the smoke and the music and the fumes the stars were shining brightly in the clear sky. Marble shoved Spot against the wall, knocking the wind out of him in a silvery mist. 

He groaned and would have slid down the wall if her hand hadn't been against his chest holding him up, "I can't believe you Spot. I finally forgive you for being drunken asshole and when I come to tell you, you're drunk you asshole." 

"I's sorry." 

"Don't say dat, I'm not mad at you! You know I should kick ya ass for makin' me come all the way out here to drag you out of a bar." 

"I's sorry." 

"You should be! You are the most insensitive jerk in the world. Do you have any idea how worried I was when they told me how much you were drinking? And now you're sick and still out here drinking!" 

"I's sorry." 

"Quit saying that, I've alroidy forgiven you." 

"But I's sorry." 

"For what? Huh? What are you whimpering about?" 

"I's sorry 'cause I slept with Katie." 

"What?" Marble's voice went cold and she felt like she was going to vomit. She took her hand off of his chest to keep from strangling him and he slid to the ground, "When?" 

"I don't remembah, she said it was a week ago. I........I think I got her pregnant." 

"Pregnant," She said the word carefully, everything was spinning and she felt like the world was crumbling around her, "How do you know." 

"She told me, and, and I saw the baby." 

"Wait a minute, you saw the what!?" The fog that was threatening to envelop her suddenly disappeared and she smacked her forehead, "My God. How drunk are you?" 

"I'm sorry." 

"Shut up you moron, get up." Marble dragged him to his feet by his shirt front and started walking. 

She was completely enraged with him at the moment, but deep down on the inside she was laughing herself sick. He was so stupid and pathetic and cute, looking all raggity and contrite. She wanted to hug him for being pitiful, smack him for being an idiot and kill him for making her worry. She didn't know if anything Katie (yea, I mentioned her once in chapter four) had said was true and she wanted to find out before she decided whether or not to murder Spot. 

There was a rundown tenement building a block from the distribution center where the newsie lived. She had moved out of the lodging house ten months earlier. She and Marble knew each other by sight and reputation only, but that didn't stop her from dragging Spot up to the girl's door and banging on it until she heard someone coming. 

The door was pulled open angrily, "What!? Oh my God, Marble?" 

Marble pushed past her into the little apartment and dumped Spot onto a chair, "Is a single thing you told him true?" 

Katie stood there looking horrified, she had never expected this to happen. She opened her mouth to answer, but there was a shrill cry from the other room. Without thinking she ran to her baby. Marble followed her slowly. She saw Katie lift the crying bundle out of the crib and she had her answer. His skin was a beautiful shade of ebony and he had curly dark hair. He stopped screaming almost as soon as he was in his mother's arms. 

Marble sighed with relief, "Why did you lie to Spot?" 

The young mother jumped and turned around holding the baby to her chest, "His father works for a trader's ship and they left for England about three months ago. Taking care of him costed more than I thought it would and I needed money. When I saw Spot out on the street earlier today he was too drunk to know the difference so I told him the baby was his and he needed to help pay for it. I figured I could get enough to last the rest of the week and he would forget about it in a couple of bottles." 

"How much did he give you?" 

"Thirty cents, but I can't give it back I already spent it on food. There's nothing left." The girl was clutching her son protectively, she was almost in tears from desperation. 

Marble reached out and gently loosened her grip on the baby, "Don't worry , I don't want it back and when he sobers up I don't think Spot will either. In fact," Marble reached into her pocket and took out at least two dollars in change. 

"Oh no, no, I couldn't." 

"You can steal money from my boyfriend, but you can't take it when I offer? Don't worry about it, there's plenty more where that came from. I have 'alternate means' of getting money. Just take it." 

She slipped the money into the blanket with the baby and there was no convenient way Katie could give it back, "What's his name?" 

"Jordan." Her voice shone with pride and Marble grinned. 

She stroked one of his soft little cheeks and he cooed, "Bye-bye little Jordan." She turned and walked out of the room. 

Spot was still in the chair where she left him with his head in his hands, moaning. She mercilessly pulled him to his feet then turned to where Katie was standing in the doorway and pointed to a basin of water in the bathroom, "May I?" 

The girl nodded and she dragged Spot to it, "Spot I have something to show you." 

"Sumpthin'? Wheah?" 

"Here look." He leaned over the water, "I don't see nuthin'." 

"Look closer." 

He leaned closer, "I's still don't," Marble shoved his head under. 

A minute later she let him up spluttering and coughing, "What da hell! Lemme go roight," She pushed him back under. 

He thrashed and fought he but he didn't come up until she let him, "You'se insane. Ya tryin' ta kill m," She dunked him again and when he came up all he could do was cough and gasp. 

Once more and he managed to speak again, "Stop! Please." 

Marble disentangled her fingers from his hair and he sat there breathing heavily for a minute. His body suddenly jerked funnily and his hand clamped over his mouth. If Katie had lived any higher than the first floor he never would have gotten outside in time. Fortunately he got into the street before throwing up. 

He stood there, bent over, retching for what seemed like forever before he felt Marble's hand on his back. It was a few minute before the flow of bile stopped with a few choking gasps. Marble carefully helped him straighten up. 

Spot's whole body was shaking with fatigue and cold. She handed him a rag from the house and while he was wiping his mouth she took off her coat and wrapped it around his shoulders. Spot leaned heavily on he as she wrapped an arm around his waist and started leading him home. 

He let his head lull against her shoulder, "Marble I's so sorry." 

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, I've already forgiven you."   
  


(Ok, this was a reasonable amount of time too, now I'm scared of me. Ah well CHAPTER 21 WOOHOO you no longer have an excuse for not reviewing, I expect a shit load, or else. I really like this one because now the story's going to really pick up, that's right, everything comes together soon in a big climax where two characters die. Oops maybe I shouldn't have said that, but it's true, I'm going to kill two of them off and shock my troupe of loyal fans, and not so loyal ones. Heehee sucks to be you because I'm not telling who they are. Hell I'm not even sure, I guess whoever I get tired of dies. Bribery, begging and threats won't make me tell but they can't hurt anything.) 


	22. From A to B

(Heeheehee, the last chapter was all about drinking and it was chapter twenty-one, get it, you can drink when you are twenty-one and most of the drinking happened in chapter twenty-one, heeheehee Hahahahe heh heh.......yea, well I guess it's not actually funny but it still is an interesting coincidence. Well for your information the next chapter is the big one that I've been planning since the beginning so it's either going to suddenly appear tomorrow it a flourish of creativity or it's going to take all week because I'm being all anal about getting it perfect, either way it should be good.)   
  


"Gavin, have you seen Marble, she said she would be back this morning." 

It was almost noon and Skylar was pacing the bunkroom alone. Gavin had come back briefly to take a break and found his brother still there, "Maybe she got held up." 

"No, I sent someone to check earlier and she wasn't there. Medda said she hadn't been there for a while. She should be back by now." 

"I don't know Sky." He hesitated for a moment, "Maybe she was never there." 

"What?" He stopped pacing. 

"Well think about it, she's never there when you want to find her and she always 'works' the days you're planning something to get past Harper and she's been friends with the newsies long before we came here. I'm not saying anything but maybe you don't know her as well as you think you do." 

In a second Skylar had his brother pinned roughly against the wall, "You sure as hell are saying something and you'd better be prepared to back it up with more than that really quick, unless you want me to make myself an only child." 

"Isn't it strange how she just 'happened' to break up with Spot right after we showed up, you saw how surprised everyone was. If there was anything wrong between them their friends would at least have had a clue. And when she came in all bruised up, he had no idea what was going on, there's no way he did it. She's up to something Sky, whether you believe me or not, you should watch her." 

Skylar let his brother go, "If you're so sure, where is she now?" 

"My bet is Brooklyn." 

***   
  


Spot woke up slowly. The sun was shining too loud and his head was throbbing. He cracked an eye then moaned and covered his face with a hand. This hangover was a week in the making and it was everything he had hoped it wouldn't be. 

A cold cloth touched his forehead and the excess water rolled refreshingly down his face and neck. He reopened his eye and looked up at Marble, she seemed tired. Spot opened his mouth to say something, but his throat was too dry and it hurt to breathe. She hushed him and put a glass of water into his hand. It took everything Spot had to sit partially up and even more to get the glass to his mouth, but he still only managed to get half of it into his body. The other half went down his chest. 

He let the glass drop with a moan and fell back onto his pillow, this wasn't any ordinary hangover, "Why's everythin' so hard?" 

"Because you're sick Spot. Now lie still and be quiet." 

He tried to watch her moving around the room but his eyes wouldn't stay focused and the light was making his head throb. He finally gave up and closed his eyes. Spot drifted in and out of conscienceness. He was alone and the whole house seemed quiet. Marble was sitting next to his bed looking worriedly at him. Twitch was in the room whispering frantically to her and the look of worry on her face increased. He was alone again, except for Ashes. Dublin was there putting more blankets on him. Marble was back, there was a commotion coming from the bunkroom, but she just stood there grimly watching the door, waiting.   
  


***   
  


Lucy sat in front of the fireplace in the suites's parlor, mending. All she had to do all day was laundry and gossip with the other maids. She may have been the youngest, but she had by far the juiciest story. No one could top being in the city because their master was looking for a wife who had run away to become a newsie. 

She was humming happily to herself when the door slammed open. He came bearing down on her like a lightning strike, "You know exactly where she is and you're going to tell me right now." He didn't even wait for an answer before he swung his fist.   
  


***   
  


Marble sighed, Skylar was finally on to her and she was waiting for him to get past the others. It really was about time. She had decided a while ago not to make anything up, she was just going to let him think whatever he thought and run with it from there. 

The door burst open and Skylar stormed in with Gavin, as usual, on his heels, "What's going on here? What are you doing with Him?" 

"Oh God Skylar, you are such an ass. Why don't you ask ya bruddah, at least he has some idea of what's goin' on." He looked to Gavin, but the boy just shrugged and gave him an 'I told you so' look. 

He turned back to her with a growl, "So you've been screwing with me this entire time?" 

"Pretty much." 

He took an angry step towards her, ignoring Gavin's snicker, and Spot was suddenly on his feet between them, "Don'cha touch 'er!" 

Skylar looked him up and down with a sneer, "Fine, keep you bitch." Marble grabbed Spot's arm to keep him back, then continued to hold it to keep him up. He was putting almost all of his weight on her and she could feel his body shaking, but the others couldn't see his weakness, "Tonight, you and me Conlon, we'll settle all of this." 

Marble stepped forward, "This is between you and me Sky." 

He scoffed (heh heh, I used the word scoffed), "What's this Spot? You're letting a girl fight your battles for you?" 

Marble smacked him hard enough to make his head rock back then got right in his face, "No, I'm just not letting a man fight mine. Now get out, unless you want to start this right now." 

Gavin heard the distinct sound of knuckles cracking behind them and turned to see Dublin and Dimitry looming in the doorway with their heads almost touching the ceiling and the rest of Brooklyn crowded behind them. 

Skylar didn't even flinch even though he had a pretty good idea of what was behind him, "This isn't over. We're settling this tonight." He brushed past the two boys in the doorway and Gavin started to follow. He hesitated for a second and looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it and dutifully followed his brother. 

Marble waited until they were out of sight then pushed Spot gently back onto his bed, "Marble, I don't want ya ta do dis." 

"Don't worry about it Spot, jist git bettah, alright."   
  
  
  


(Yes, I know this chapter isn't very good, and it's way too short, but it wasn't planned or anything. I just needed to get from point A to point B in the story and this just kinda happened. None of this stuff fit into the last chapter and it would totally ruin the effect of the next one, which I must shamelessly say is really good. Well off I go to get it up under the threat of gratuitous lynching because I can't seem to stop with the obnoxious unneeded suspense.) 


	23. *Bang, Bang* And Another One Bites the D...

(Since this is the long awaited chapter, satisfying everyone's lust for action I want to ask a favor before I begin. Go straight to the bottom and open a review box then comment as you read, I know it is weird and kind of inconvenient, but there is a lot happening in this chapter and I want to know what you think of all of it, not just the last bits. Personally I think the first section is one of the best things I've written, it's all descriptive and has a really cool ambiance and don't want it to go completely unnoticed because of the other stuff, I'm really proud of it. If anyone finds the major detail I've left out you get a prize, I'm not sure what yet but it's still a prize, and if you don't, well, I guess I'll just have to tell you.)   
  


In Queens there was an old rundown warehouse. It was alone on an abandoned block. One wall was missing and two others might as well have been. The open floor was cold hard concrete stained with blood and scored by knives. It was getting more use closed then it ever had open. The one solid wall faced a bitterly windy harbor and the other three, an entirely immigrant neighborhood, guaranteeing no police interference. 

A common site for brawls and gang fights, the bloody reputation of the place was given the solemn respect it deserved for once. The turnout that night was greater than any feud or territory war had ever achieved before. The group milled about anxiously, a gentle fall of snow muffling the already hushed conversation. The different boroughs intertwined and mingled, no one chose or kept sides, they were united no matter what the outcome. If Skylar won, New York was his for the taking and no resistance would last long, but if he lost the leaders would regain control and the boroughs would remain separate. This was the deciding moment and they were silently holding their breaths for it.   
  


***   
  


Marble stepped out of the wind with Ashes riding high on her shoulder. Everyone was already there waiting. She made her way through the anxious crowd until she found her friends. Jack was there with Spot talking quietly and Race was there, between Kid Blink and Pips, who, for once, weren't fighting. 

The hushed chatter stopped when she approached the group, "Hiya guys." 

"Marble don't do dis, lemme take 'im down." 

"If you can stand on your own for five minutes Spot den I'll gladly letcha." He didn't say anything, just looked at her, his face lined with worry. 

She smiled sadly and took Ashes off of her shoulder, "Jack will you watch him for me, I don't want him gettin' hoit." 

"Shoa." He took the cat, not knowing if she meant her pet or her boyfriend. 

Marble suddenly grinned at Pips, "Aw, you ditched da kids just to see me git killed. If dat ain't a true friend I don't know what is." 

"Mush offered to watch them and after you kept going on about how Skylar looked I had to see him before you messed him up." 

"Either way, thanks for showing up." Pips smiled encouragingly and Marble turned to the ring. 

Skylar was on the other side with his brother and a few of his closest friends. They locked eyes for an instant then he stepped into the open circle and pulled his shirt over his head. Marble swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths, "Harper?" 

She turned to her friend, who had appeared at her side, with a tremor in her voice. The girl almost laughed out loud at the look on Marble's, and every other girl there for that matter, face, "Don't git all goily on me, da boy ain't dat poitty." Marble let out a whimpery sigh then chuckled and turned back to the ring. She quickly discarded her coat, then shirt, leaving all of the boys to curse the existence of long johns. 

Both fighters made their ways to the center of the circle, sizing each other up as they went. As the middle they both knelt and picked up six inch blades, designed specifically for fighting. They instantly sprang out of reach of each other and started circling, knives held point down, parallel to wrists. 

The hushed air shattered and the newsies started screaming and cheering them on. Marble couldn't hear any of it over the blood pounding in her ears. Adrenaline rushed through her body as she watched Skylar. He faked a lunge and she stood her ground, waiting for a real attack. He grinned viciously and, whether it was hormones, the adrenaline rush or the prospect of being killed, she couldn't help smiling back. 

A look of confusion flashed across his face and in that instant she was on him. There was a flurry of blows, grunts of pain and a spray of blood, then they were apart. Skylar had a shallow gash across his chest and Marble's left arm was bleeding. They were now wary of each other and neither of them was even blinking anymore. They slowly worked their ways to each other three more times and after a rain of blows and jabs they sprang apart. There were both wearing down. Skylar was panting heavily and Marble was starting to feel cuts she didn't even remember getting, it was time to finish it. 

With no warning she lunged at Skylar, leaving him no time to react. In the last instant her gaze flickered over his shoulder. Spot was being held up completely by Jack and his body was visibly quivering, even from where she was. She stumbled and Skylar side stepped her. As her momentum carried her past him he spun, swung his blade and gouged her back open, diagonally from shoulder to hip. She fell with a sharp smack of flesh against concrete and the crowd grew silent. 

Marble rolled to her back with a moan and tried to take her weight off of the cut, but her hand slipped in a pool of blood and she fell back. She lay still for a minute blinking sweat out of her eyes and trying to catch her breath. 

Skylar stepped into her field of vision wiping his forehead and smirking, "You gave me a good work out there, but you didn't actually expect to win, did you little girl?" 

His gloating was cut short by a collective wince of 'Oh shit' from all of the newsies. Marble sat up slowly, "You did not jist call me dat. Ya see a minute ago I was gonna play along, do da little 'pretend ta be hoit, let'cha think ya won den kick your ass' thing. But now I's jist gonna kill you." On the last word she flew into a body slam, carrying them both down. 

The fall seemed to be in slow motion. His knife's tip gouged into her side as it left his hand and her knee went into his crotch. In one smooth motion she brought her blade around, narrowly missing hie eye and tearing through his left cheek then bringing the edge down on the opposite side of his neck, so his throat was clamped between her wrist and the knife. 

She straddled his chest as they both struggled for their breath, "Did you really think it would be dat easy? Jist show up and da city falls into your pocket? I aught to kill you jist for thinkin' we'd let you." A drop of blood welled out of his neck and rolled down the knife blade, "But I won't. You's gonna loin how stuff works in dis city but you ain't gonna die jist yet." 

Everyone stood silently, straining to hear and waiting anxiously to see what would happen next. A shrill whistle suddenly pierced the silence and shattered the taboo. It was instant chaos. Cops came running in from all directions and newsies scattered everywhere. 

Marble sprang to her feet and nearly went right back down. She was light headed from blood loss and it felt like the ground was spinning. There was no way she would get very far in the confusion. 

Racetrack suddenly appeared at her side with Blink and Pips right behind him, "Come on let's go." He pulled her arm over his shoulder and the four of them disappeared in a swirl of people. 

Skylar tried to sit up, but his body wasn't responding and his muscles screamed in protest at every movement. He was too dazed to realize he was in danger of being trampled and to tired to do anything even if he had. He felt someone pulling at him and tried to brush them away. They were persistent and he was pulled into a sitting position. 

Gavin's face radiated fear and urgency, "Get up. We have to go and I can't carry you." 

Skylar looked at him uncomprehending then closed hie eyes, "I'm too tired, just leave me alone, so tired." 

His muscles went slack and he was on the verge of passing out, Gavin wanted to hit him in frustration. He pulled his brother's arm over his shoulder and tried to get him to his feet. He was starting to panic. They needed to get out of there and get to a hospital right away. Suddenly someone grabbed Sky's other arm and he looked up into Harper's scared face. 

She was grinning like a manic and laughing, "Wha'cha standin' 'round heah for boy? Don'cha know da bulls is aftah us?" She reached down and brushed the blood away from the gash on Skylar's cheek, "Now he's poitty." Another whistle called and they were gone.   
  


***   
  


A few blocks away the streets were empty except for four newsies. Race had long ago resorted to carrying Marble, she had been slowing them down too much trying to run. They could hear the whistles and yelling echoing down the street as the police unsuccessfully tried to round up the newsies. Most of them had scattered and it would be a long time before the officers were satisfied. 

They passed under a street lamp and saw evidence of the mad rush before them in the snow. They were almost back into the relative safety of the darkness when they heard a shout behind them, "You, stop right there!" 

Normally they would have ignored it and just run faster, but they all skidded to a halt when they heard a gun cocking behind them. The group slowly turned, but instead of an officer there was a wealthy looking man in a dark suit pointing a gun at them. Pips screamed. 

"Did you really think you could get away? You must have known running would only make it worse in the end." The girl drew back in terror and the newsies had their first look at Pips' husband. 

He was a tall man with coal black hair and even darker eyes. Arrogance and cruelty radiated from every aspect of his being and none of them doubted for a second that he would fire the gun at the smallest hint of movement, "Now here's what's going to happen. You're going to come nice and quietly with me Sophie and were getting on a train tomorrow and going home. You're going to play the dutiful wife until your daddy kicks the bucket and I collect. After that, well, I'll let you know. If you don't cooperate I'll have to kill all of your little friends and then you're still coming with me." 

"You can't have her." Marble was back on her feet with a fire in her eyes even though she was still being supported. 

He shifted his eyes, and gun, to her face, "Don't make me shoot you." 

She was taken aback by the complete lack of feeling in the statement, he really didn't care either way. Marble finally understood why Pips was so completely afraid of him. She took a step back, bumping into Race, and felt something warm running down her back. The cut had reopened and the slow ooze of blood had become a painful rush. He caught her as she lost her footing and slowly lowered her to the ground. 

She felt herself losing conscienceness as Pips' husband turned back to his wife, "What's it going to be Sophie? Or do I have to kill your boyfriend to make you choose?" He leveled the gun on Kid's chest and the two newsies shared a look of panic, to hell with past arguments, Pips didn't want to see him get shot. 

The next few seconds happened in a blur. Pips stepped forward to give herself up, Kid tried to stop her, Marble screamed in pain as she passed out, a whistle shrilled and a police officer yelled, "Sir put down the gun!" 

In that split second of confusion Blink lunged and made a grab for the gun. He caught the other man off guard and got one hand around the weapon and used the other to try and pry him off. For a few terrifying seconds it swung wildly through the air, then Blink's element of surprise was gone and the other man's size and strength took over. He easily bowled the boy over and they where struggling on the ground, the gun between their bodies. They rolled through the snow, grunting and fighting for their lives. 

The world exploded in a brilliant flash of light and sound, followed by a deafening silence. The gun had gone off between them. A spray of blood fanned out across the snow and more was seeping out from between the bodies. Neither of them was moving. 

Pips screamed until her throat was raw then collapsed to her knees sobbing wildly. Race ran to the bodies but with the blood everywhere he couldn't tell where the gun had been pointed when it went off.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(And I'm off to England for a week with absolutely no access to a computer, trust me, you're much more upset about it than I am.) 


	24. Conclusions

(Hello all my friendsies, I'm finally back. I want to thank everybody who reviewed every little inane bit of the last chapter, it made me very happy on my long distance call from England to have Jenjen read them to me (pathetic I know) I thought I'd be able to get onto a computer before this but the laptop didn't work and when we got home the computer was still in the shop. Irk to you evil nonfunctional computer!)   
  


Marble (not dead!) woke with a wash of pain and a scream. A hand quickly clamped over her mouth and she could feel someone's warm breath on her ear, "Hush, da bulls is still tryin' ta round everybody up. Deys soichin' apartments now, try an' keep quiet." 

Spot (also not dead!) moved his hand away but his body lingered against hers for a minute. He enjoyed the contact but Marble was in just a little bit of pain *detect some sarcasm?* and he wasn't helping. She elbowed him in the stomach and hissed, "Git off:" 

"Jesus, sorry." He fell back behind her and she looked around the room. She was lying on her side on the edge of a mattress in a practically bare room. She was facing the wall, but she knew there was nothing else there except for a lamp. They were in Dagada's apartment. 

Marble tried to roll over and ask what they were doing there, but Spot shoved her back roughly, "Lie still an' be quiet. I wasn't kiddin' da foist time." 

There was suddenly pounding from the other room. The two newsies froze and listened as Dagada called out, "I'm coming, I'm coming." 

The front door clicked open and they could hear two people come in, "We's sorry ta distoib ya ma'am, but dere's been some trouble an' we t'ink some a da people we's soichin' for might be in da buildin'. Have ya seen or hoid anythin' suspicious?" 

"Why yes, I have. Not even five minutes ago a few young men came running down the street making all sorts of noise. They seemed to be awfully agitated about something." One of the men instantly rushed off and the other stayed only long enough to thank her, then he was gone also. 

The door shut and Dagada creaked slowly to the bedroom. She knocked softly and called through the door, "Spot dear, they're gone. I want you to stay here for the rest of the night and we can take you both to the hospital in the morning. It's safe now sweetie, don't worry." 

She walked off and the two newsies sat in silence for another minute listening to their hearts pound. Marble heard water splashing gently behind her then felt a cool wet cloth on her back. She winced and finally understood why she had woken up in so much pain. Spot was trying to be careful, but there was a lot of dirt and gravel to wash out of the cut across her back. 

She shifted to a more comfortable position and took a look at herself. Her left forearm was bandaged tightly and a wad of cloth was pressed against her right side. She didn't have a shirt on, but a blanket was covering her chest while Spot cleaned her back. 

He spoke quietly after a minute, "Jack brought me straight heah when da bulls showed up den went ta make shoa da uddahs got away. Racetrack brought yous by a while latah. He said he had ta git to da hospital roight away an' he didn't t'ink he'd git dere in time. I dunno what 'e meant. He said dat someone got shot an' he had to catch up wit Pips. I didn't really catch alla it, but Blink an' some uddah guy got rushed to da hospital. I ain't really shoa what's goin' on roight now." 

"Pips' husband showed up and wanted to take her back. I guess somethin' must of gone wrong after I passed out." She trailed off and Spot let it go. 

He slowly made his way down her back with the rag, stopping whenever she winced or gasped. He was trying his best not to hurt her, but it was difficult for him to concentrate, he was still extremely sick. Marble was getting close to reaching her pain limit and his efforts were going largely unnoticed, "Ow! You did dat on purpose!" 

"What!? I, gggrrrrr," He jabbed the cloth roughly into the wound and she let out a sharp scream, "I did dat on purpose, dere's a difference." 

Marble didn't say anything back, she just lay there gasping for air and struggling to keep the pain at bay and remain conscience. Her eyes were watering and she clutched the sheets as Spot went back to work, much more carefully than before. 

Finally he stopped and sighed, "Dis is stupid. We shouldn't be fightin' like dis, not now" 

"Well I think we should be fightin'. Hell, we have everything in the world to fight about, and just for the fun of it lets exclude your being a complete shithead." He let the insult slide, knowing perfectly well that he deserved it, "Ever since we got together da only t'ing dat's changed between us is you gettin ovah protective and us screwin' every now an' again." 

"An' yous bein' a bitch! Where did dis come from all of a sudden? You jist wake up today and decide dat I ain't good enough anymore, or have ya been silently sulkin' for months now an' only jist decide to bring it up at dat woise possible time?" 

"Maybe if you weren't such a blind sighted prick you would have the slightest idea of what I'm talking about. When was the last time we went on a date, or did something alone or even talked seriously? Hell, have we ever talked seriously?" 

"We's talkin' now." 

"We's fightin' now. Dis is no different den before we got together, except we argue all of da time and sleep together when we're too tired to fight." 

"What are yous sayin'? All dis is to ya is sex?" 

She snorted, "Hardly." Then she muttered into her chest, "It wasn't dat good anyway." 

A silence dropped and after it had dragged on for an ominous amount of time she realized that he had probably heard her. She started to feel uncomfortable and a little bit guilty, it hadn't exactly been the most tactful thing to say and she was starting to wish she hadn't. 

Finally she couldn't take the silence anymore, "Spot?" She tried to turn and, like all of the other times, he pushed her back, "Spot I's sorry, I," 

He cut her off, "Why haven't ya said anythin' afore?" He didn't raise his voice at all but she still flinched when he spoke. 

It was a long time before she could bring herself to answer and even then she just barely broke a whisper, "I didn't want to hurt your feelings." He didn't say anything and she rushed to explain, 

"An' ya know it wasn't horrible or nuthin' it was jist.....weird. But not like wired weird, jist different weird you know. An' it wasn't really your fault or anything. It just kinda hoit for a while then it got like something wasn't happening right. I dunno, maybe I jist...." Marble finally realized that she was babbling and trailed off, "I'm sorry Spot, don't be mad." 

He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder, "I ain't mad, but you shoulda said sumpthin' if ya weren't enjoyin' yaself." 

"But you were and I didn't want to make you stop jist cause I felt funny." 

"Marble, we's both supposta enjoy it, not jist me. An' ya know I'd much rathah be ineffective den deceived." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be, I's glad ya let me know, and if ya evah want ta do it again, I'll make shoa yous enjoy it too. Now lie still and let me finish dis." Spot quickly and carefully wiped away the rest of the blood and dirt away then expertly bandaged the wound. He helped her roll over without putting any weight on her back and kissed her forehead, "I's tired of fightin' Maggie, I's sorry for everythin' I did an I jist want to get back to normal." 

"So do I, and as long as you quit drinking I think I can forgive ya." She said it with a smirk and he kissed her again. 

"Woiks for me." She snuggled into his arms and for the first time in a very long while they spent the night together.   
  


***   
  


A train rattled through the countryside. Trees and fields and the occasional farm house flashed by the window. Pips (hey, hey, she's alive too!) Sighed and looked away. Two nights ago everything had gone to hell and now she as alone with Lucy (Not a main character but not dead either!) in a train compartment on their way home. 

She looked over at the young girl who was picking listlessly at the hem of her skirt, she wasn't any happier about going back than Pips was. Her face was still bruised and swollen from the beating she had gotten. Pips didn't blame Lucy for telling where she was, she knew perfectly well how brutal her husband could be. She sent a silent thanks to God that he wasn't with them then. 

Pips sighed again and looked back out the window. She couldn't stop thinking about that horrible night, or the day after. She was starting to think the things that had happened in the hospital were worse than anything before it. The blood, the panic, the fear, it had been hard enough not knowing what was happening, but not having Race there with her was almost more than she could bear. Then Lucy had shown up bruised and beaten, delivering the worse possible news. Pips shook her head, refusing to think about it, (God I'm a bitch) upsetting herself wouldn't help anything. 

She let her forehead fall against the glass and watched the snowy ground flash past, she was probably missing the funeral right now. People like him didn't wait long to be put into the ground. The whole situation was confusing. Despite everything she ever said or thought she was beginning to think she had cared for him, or maybe it had been love. It was insane because he had never given her a reason to and there were so many not to, but she couldn't help her feelings. Pips sighed one more time in defeat, there would never be a chance to tell him now.   
  


***   
  


The day was cold and windy, but it was fitting. The graveyard wasn't the kind of place to expect good weather. There was a small crowd of people gathered to mourn the departed. Not many had known him and even fewer had cared. He hadn't been the sort of man that most people associated with. 

The wind whipped across the cemetery, carrying away some of the freshly turned earth and tugging at the clothes and hair of those gathered. It was a place for the dead and the living weren't welcome. A priest droned on and the mourners kept their heads bowed more against the weather than out of respect. Very few of them there had considered him a friend and those that had were either unwilling or unable to come pay their respects. 

As the coffin was lowered, two newsies grimly turned and walked away, they had seen all they cared to, it was time to get back to work.   
  
  
  


(And to think you waited all of this time for that, don't hate me, it's not quite finished yet.) 


	25. Just Blink

  
  


A conclusion was quickly reached, fluorescent lights suck. Waking up with your head throbbing, chest screaming in pain and your retinas being seared by excessive light was not fun. Kid Blink (Holy shit people, did you actually think I would kill him? What's wrong with you, you should all know that my poor pathetic sappy heart could never stand the death of a newsie. I'm allergic to angst for Christ's sake, something like that would send me to an early grave. I'm not built for sad. And where would the story go with my sexy ass little love interest gone? Down the tubes that's where. You can't make a good romantic humor by killing one of the main characters. I am completely ashamed of all of you I know most of you hate me now for that scare but meah! It was fun for me. Anyway, after my ranting interlude I think I had better just restart the story, for flow purposes and all.)   
  


A conclusion was quickly reached, fluorescent lights suck. Waking up with your head throbbing, chest screaming in pain and your retinas being seared by excessive light was not fun. Kid Blink (^_^) groaned and slid back on the hospital bed so he could prop himself up with the pillows. It was harder than it should have been. He was expecting a little bit of trouble, being only half conscience and in an extreme amount of barely drugged off pain, but having Dorry balled up on his legs asleep and Bit next to the bed with her head pillowed on his arm added a whole new element of difficulty to the task. He managed to get himself up with out waking either of them, but someone on the floor on the other side of the bed stirred and groaned. 

Mush slowly pulled himself to his feet with a grin, "'s about time ya woke up. Three days a listenin' to yous snore is enough." 

"Ey, I needed ta catch up on me beauty sleep." 

"In dat case, I can wait t'ree more days, ya ain't done yet." 

Blink laughed hoarsely and for the first time in a very long while it didn't turn into uncontrollable hacking, "Hey! I's gettin' bettah finally." 

"Well yea, dat's why yous been sleepin' for t'ree days, ya were gettin pneumonia. It's not like you were shot or nuthin'." 

Blink looked at him in confusion as his brain quickly went over the facts, "What? No, no I hoid da gun go off, an' I shoa as hell felt it....... Are ya shoa?" 

"Yea I's shoa. You only got hit wit da kickback, da guy dat caught da bullet's splattehed half way down da street. If ya don't believe me check dis out." Mush pulled the blanket back and exposed Blink's chest (I'm sorry but I have to say that again, and exposed Blink's chest. Mmmmmmmm that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and back to the story ^_^ heehee). 

The whole left side was stained a royal purple, that faded to brown, grey and then vomity yellow as it expanded. Just looking at it hurt. He shut his eyes for a minute, remembering that night. Most of it stood vividly in his mind, but a few things weren't clear to him. Mainly why had he attacked a man with a gun to help a girl he didn't even like. At least he didn't think he liked her. 

Finally the evil fluorescence of the lights bleeding through his eyelids became impossible to ignore and reopened his eyes. The feeling that someone should be there and wasn't suddenly struck him so hard that he couldn't breath for a second. 

"Mush, where's..." He had no idea who he wanted. He had the strangest feeling that someone important needed to be there, that he needed to make sure they were alright, but no name came to mind. 

Mush saw the hopeless look on his face and tried to help, "Don't worry, nobody's in da Refuge. Da paddy wagon cracked a wheel an' da whole thing tipped ovah. Da side broke an' everyone got out witout more den a coupla bruises an' scrapes. Marble's heah somewheah or anuddah. She's givin' da doctors a hard time 'cause dey won't let 'er go yet. Spot's been hangin' around and Jack's alroidy back at woik. I ain't hoid nuthin' 'bout dat scab Skylar. If 'e got out he ain't heah." 

The look on Blink's face hadn't faded but Mush just smiled, "Racetrack didn't forgit 'bout ya eidah. He wouldn't leave aftah visitin' hours an' dey kicked 'im out. He ain't allowed ta come back until yous outta heah." 

Blink chuckled, "So wheah is da trouble makah?" 

The smile dropped from Mush's face and he nervously shuffled his feet and muttered, "Um.. He's in Joisey." 

"What!? Why?" 

"He went' ta find Pips and bring 'er back." The name sent a pang through Blink's heart and it was suddenly hard to breath again. Everything seemed like it was coming from far away and part of him seemed to detach to watch indifferently from that distant place. 

"Why did she go? She, she didn't have to her husband is dead, ya said it yaself, he's dead! There is no reason for, NO!" He suddenly realized that his voice had quickly risen to a yell and he was fighting against Mush to get to his feet. 

He came back to himself enough to stop and let his body fall back to the bed. His friend was talking quickly to calm him down but he couldn't hear anything because Dorry was awake and crying loudly. Bit sprang up and grabbed her little brother, but he wouldn't stop sobbing. The girl started to get desperate and her eyes were on the verge of overflowing. A nurse came running in, shouting to know what was happening and Mush tried to explain at an equal volume. 

To Blink everything still sounded faint and distant, but as the panic around him grew reality came a few more steps closer. He held up a hand to silence Mush then reached out and took Dorry from his sister, stopping her tears instantly. The tearful little boy clutched him and buried his face in Blink's unharmed shoulder. 

He held the child quietly and stroked his hair until he calmed down. The motions seemed familiar, not because he had done it before, but because he had seen Pips do it a million times. Whenever the boy was hurt or woke up from a nightmare she was there for him. Thinking of her brought another wave of emotions he barely understood, but it was getting harder and harder to think. 

The nurse was at his side talking quickly with something half hidden in her palm but he couldn't quite follow what she was saying. There was something weird happening to him, but he was suddenly too tired to care. The sedative from the syringe quickly took effect and he was out like a light.   
  


***   
  


Pips sat quietly in a large leather office chair behind an even larger mahogany desk. She was back home. The house seemed much larger than she had remembered, but it still had that same oppressive silence. She sighed and looked down at all of the papers spread out in front of her. None of it made any sense, but one thing was becoming painfully clear, she was in trouble. She had known that her father was broke and had married her off for the money. But it had come as a complete shock that her husband had also been broke and had only accepted the marriage when he had heard of her father's supposed riches and weakening health. 

Now they were both dead (damn you Swed and Jinx, damn you to hell for guessing!), one from a heart attack and one from gunshot, and she was left with nothing but their debts. It was hard enough to see the man you were married to get splattered down a street, and then have your friend come and tell you that you father had died and you going to miss the funeral, but to come home to a pack of bloodthirsty lawyers saying you had two lifetimes of debt to pay was just a little bit too much. 

Pips buried her face in her arms and would have cried if she thought it would help anything. She would probably have to sell everything both men and herself had owned just to begin to cover the costs. There was no way she could do it on her own. There was a soft click as someone came into the study. She peeked over her arms the stood up so abruptly her chair flew back and bounced off the wall. There in front of her, smiling he goofy lopsided grin with his shaggy hair covering his eyes was Luke. 

She gaped at him, too shocked to speak, or blink, or move. He laughed and crossed the room in four long strides, cutting around the desk and grabbing her up in a giant bear hug. She slowly returned to her senses and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned back enough to look at her face. She looked pale and tired and tears had stared to stream down her cheeks. 

He pulled her back to him gently and let her cry herself out. She didn't make any sound, but he could feel her body shaking with tears. She finally stopped and stepped back from him, wiping furiously at her eyes. Luke pulled the chair back up for her and directed her to sit then plopped himself onto the edge of the desk and pulled the chair, Pips and all, up to him. 

She looked up at him and he smiled again, "Bet you didn't expect the see me again, well I promised you would, and I keep my promises. So how are you?" 

She thought about it for a minute then sighed, "Bad." 

"Bad!? Well that won't do at all. What can I do to make it good?" 

"Oh I don't know. You could start with making God only know how much debt go away, then chase off a pack of rabid lawyers, figure out how to get rid of all of the possessions of two men who left no wills and possibly get me back to my friends, that would be a big help. And if you could manage this and save a little bit more than the clothes on my back, that would be greatly appreciated." 

Luke looked at her with his head cocked to the side and a small smile playing across his lips, "Right, consider it done." 

She stared at him and gave one of those 'I wish I could be irritated with you, by my God, you're cute' laughs, "Luke, it's not that easy. How could you possibly pull that off?" 

"Well, my dad's a lawyer, and a damn good one at that, and now that he's better he needs a case. We read all about you in the paper and he jumped at the opportunity to help you. He's already talking with that pack of rabid lawyers and sorting this out. He thinks he can pay off the debts with all of the junk you where left with and save you some besides. Not much mind you, but some. And the friends part, well that's the easiest one. I'm already here," 

"An' so am I." Racetrack was standing in the doorway with a grin on his face. Pips shot for her chair again, but this time Luke caught it before it ricocheted off of the wall. She was across the room and in Race's arms in an instant. He held her for a minute laughing at her excitement, then he held her back at arms length and took a good look at her, "So I take it yous glad ta see me?" 

She didn't answer, just threw her arms back around him, "Yea, I's gonna take dat as a yes. You almost ready ta come home, cause I don't wanna stay in dis stuffy ol' place an' I ain't leaving witout ya." 

"Oh, but Race, no, I can't. There's so much I still need to do here, so much to be put in order. I don't even know where to start. This is going to take a long time. And New York, home, it..." She looked at him with fear in her eyes. 

Race gently took her hand and smiled reassuringly, "Dere's nuthin' dere to be afraid of. Ya husband is dead Pips, we both saw 'im git shot, and me an' Mush went to da funeral, we saw 'im put in da ground. He can't do nuthin' to ya anymore. Jist come home, we're all dere ta watch out for ya. Yous safe wit da newsies." 

"And I'm taking care of things here," She turned and looked at Luke, "Consider this my way of paying you back for all you've done for me. I'll make sure everything is taken care of. I've already gotten jobs for the household staff. Your friend Lucy will be working for my family now and once we get all of this sorted, we're going to come visit you. You really have no reason to stay." 

"An' dere are plenty a reasons for ya to come." Race took both of her hands in his, suppressing a knowing smirk, and made her look at him, "Can't ya t'ink of a single person ya might wanna check on?" 

Pips know the answer, but couldn't bring her self to say it, she just looked at him and blinked.   
  
  
  


(Heeheehee, did you all see my pun at the end, huh huh? Didya, didya? Sorry I'm a tad juvenile today. Well that wait wasn't so bad. This is your last chance to guess my huge missing detail, it is the one thing I didn't think I'd get away with and I guess I did. I am truely dissappointed in all of you. I'll point it out later so nobody's brain explodes from the effort.) 

(Also, in honor of my scary stalker friendship, I want to ask everyone to e-mail princessred and wish her a happy birthday. You know you love her for her youthful exuberance and constant supply of reviews. Just do it alright? HAPPY 16 JINX!!!!!!!)   
  



	26. Homecomings

(Shame, shame shame on everyone who thought I was done, that would have been a horrible, cruel place to end. Don't you want to see if they ever live happily ever after, don't you want to know who wins the bet I mentioned a billion chapters ago, don't you want to keep reading? Well you don't have to, there is only one chapter left after this, and I'm going to write it like a wild thing because I had a sudden inspiration (which I blame on Treble) and the ending is going to be perfect. So if you don't like the only part that I came up with on the spur of the moment, blame Treble too. Humph! Calling my work predictable!)   
  
  
  


Marble and Frick were standing on the train platform waiting for the arrivals from New Jersey. It was a cold mid-December afternoon, but the winter had been mild so it wasn't that bad. They easily endured the chill of the open platform, instead of going into the heated station. 

Marble wasn't supposed to be exerting herself after her injuries by selling, but there was no way she was going to stay cooped up when she didn't have to. Frick claimed to be avoiding her brother again, but in truth Spot had told her to watch his girlfriend and make sure she followed the doctor's orders until he got there. 

They were silently watching the large station clock ticking along, occasionally bouncing on their toes or pacing a few steps to stay warm, almost stepping on Marble's sleeping cat. So far it had been the longest seventeen minutes and forty-eight seconds of unrequited boredom either of them had experienced. 

Frick was sinking into a lethargic daze when she saw Spot coming. He signaled her to be quiet as he snuck up on Marble, but it was unnecessary, Frick wasn't going to say anything anyway. 

Spot stood behind his girlfriend with a smirk on his face. As train whistle suddenly pierced the air and he grabbed her around the waist. She spun around and slapped him as hard as she could, considering that he was still holding her. 

"Spot you asshole, you scared the crap outta me." 

He smirked and kissed her deeply, "I's shoa you can find it in ya hart to forgive me." 

She kissed him back passionately, "I don't think I can." 

Frick rolled her eyes and turned her back on the couple as they continued to flirt and kiss. She tried to drown it out and was immensely grateful when the train came howling into the station. She turned back around and was disgusted to see they were now in a rather heavy make out session, completely oblivious to the people pouring onto the platform. 

Even then her hopes of getting them out of sight were crushed because the crowd swirled and parted, leaving a large open area around the couple, the only thing anywhere near them being a very agitated kitten. It probably seemed romantic to the discreet observers, thinking they had just been reunited, while Frick was completely nauseated by their inability to keep their hands to themselves. 

She turned back to the writhing mass of human life and nearly got run over by a man with a cart of luggage. She turned to yell profanities at his retreating back and went back to her searching once the crowd swallowed him. Again she was almost bowled over, but this time she couldn't have been happier, "Racetrack!" 

"Heya Frick," He grinned at her, "Didn't see ya dere. What're dey doin'?" 

He pointed past her to the clearing in the middle of the confusion, "Well gosh, it sure looks like two people getting it on on a train platform. What does it look like to you?" 

He rolled his eyes at her sarcasm, "Can't ya stop dem? It's disgustin'." 

"I could shoot them if you think it will help." 

Race smiled and Pips came up behind him, "Oh man, why are they doing that here?" 

"They got hungry?" Frick got two really weird looks but she shrugged them off, "Let's stop them before they're arrested for indecent exposure." 

"What're dey exposin'?" 

Pips gave him a 'just shut up and forget about it' look as Frick stepped out of the rush and into the mid-platform oasis. 

"Guys? We can go now, they're here. Spot? Marble?.... Do you two think they might have run out of air in there?" 

Race shrugged and picked up Ashes, "Let's jist go, we's tired. Dey'll notice we's gone eventually." 

The girls readily agreed, wanting to get out of the cold quickly, "We can only stop at the house for a little while because the guys are going to go to Medda's tonight and call it a welcome back party. It would look really bad if they started before you got there though so they graciously agreed to wait." 

"Well at least nuthin's changed in da past five days." They made their way through the last trickle of passengers going into the station 

The train slowly pulled out and within minutes everything was clear and silent again, except for the ticking of the station clock. Eventually the couple broke apart and smoothed out their clothing. 

Marble straightened her hair and checked the clock, "What time were dey gittin' heah again?" 

(Hica Lynn I think I can safely say they're done fighting) 

***   
  


"Ya know da only t'ing I miss 'bout da hospital is da nurses," Kid Blink, yet again, had a crowd of boys in the bunkroom listening to one of his stories and, yet again, they were eating it up. 

"Dere was dis one, most beautiful goil in da woild. Her skin was da coloah of honey an' she had dese beautiful pouty lips, an' coives dat wouldn't quit. She was me own persoinal nurse, brought me food, took me walkin' in da halls," He smirked, "gave me sponge baths. Yup da only t'ing I miss 'bout da hospital is da nurses an' da sponge baths." 

Blink basked in the laughter and eager questioning of his friends. He surveyed his crowd of loyal listeners and his eye happened to fall on the doorway just as someone walked through. His jaw slowly dropped and his eye grew wide, he couldn't do anything but stare. 

Pips came into the room timidly, her eyes scanning across the gathered boys. Their eyes quickly found each other and their gazes locked. They watched each other, oblivious to the others, with their hearts pounding and breaths speeding up. Neither of them understood the mutual emotion between them. 

Everyone else in the room noticed right away and understood perfectly. They watched the pair like hawks, waiting for any sign from either of them that the long running bet on them getting together would finally be resolved. The shared moment was shattered when Race came in behind Pips. 

Blink broke the gaze and smiled at his friend while everyone glared at his bad timing, "Heya Race, I was beginnin' ta t'ink you'd forgotten 'bout me.' 

"Well it's not like I didn't try or nuthin', you's kinda like an ex-goilfriend, no mattah how hard ya try ta avoid it, it keeps showin' up." 

"I's glad ta see you too." The boys shared a brief 'manly' hug and Blink grinned, "Ya missed out buddy, if ya hadn't disappeared so quick ya woulda met me harem a nurses. Dey was da most beautiful goils, no, women, dat I's evah seen." 

Race smiled half heartedly and tried to be enthusiastic, but something had gone wrong and he blamed himself for coming in at a bad time. Blink and Pips should be talking, they should be spouting off professions of undying love, they should be doing something. Instead Blink was prattling on about yet another girl and completely ignored the one everyone but himself knew he wanted. And she wasn't any better. 

Pips seemed to be in a daze. Her eyes continually skimmed the room, like she didn't believe what she was seeing. She made her way slowly to her bunk then sat down and ran her hands over it, confirming that, yes in fact, it was there. She smiled slightly, she was home, home. The word kept repeating in her mind. She could hardly believe she was finally back in the one place she had ever considered home. A huge grin spread across her face, everything was going to be fine, well, almost. 

She looked across the room at Kid. It seemed like nothing had changed for him. He was the same loud, obnoxious, overbearing prick she knew and hated, but she had seen a better side of him. He had risked his life for her and she wasn't going to let the person who did that sink back into the shell of selfish chauvinism with out saying anything. 

Pips sighed and stood up. It was a lot harder than she thought it would be to cross the room and confront him. She almost stopped a few times, but she refused to let herself and she quickly found herself at his side. 

"Blink?" He didn't even acknowledge her, "Kid, can I talk to you?" 

He turned his head, looked down at her, then looked away and shrugged, "Go ahead, talk." 

"Can we go somewhere else?" 

"What's wrong wit heah?" 

Pips clenched her jaw and decided not to argue with him, "I wanted to talk to you about, you know, last week." 

"Yea? What happened last week?" 

Her jaw dropped and she gave him an offended stare of shock, outrage, and utter distaste, "How the hell can you be such an asshole?" 

"Why the hell shouldn't I be? Yea, so I saved ya life, risked mine ta save yours. I's shoa yous grateful an' all, an' ya damned well bettah be, but what did it git me, huh? A big ass bruise, bills ta last me da rest a me life, an' a week in da hospital wit not so much as a t'ank you, plus I gotta live wit knowin' dat it's me fault a man is dead an' a pain in da ass like you isn't. Of course I didn't expect any t'anks from someone like you, but I's curious, exactly how much didja go back ta collect? Hundreds? T'ousands? Stop me when I git close. An' I bet ya daddy alroidy has anuddah poor suckah picked out for ya ta leech offa. Ya know I usta t'ink you was a decent person, a bitch, but decent. Now I know bettah. Why'dja even bothah ta come back Pips?" 

Her eyes were shining as she spoke and her voice trembled, "I don't know anymore." She burst into tears and ran out of the room. 

There were a few moments of stunned silence then everyone turned away from the angry boy who still stared at the open door. He looked at Race but his friend shook his head and walked away. 

Mush came up and put his hand on Blink's shoulder, "Ya wrong man." 

"What?" 

"Ya wrong 'bout 'er. She didn't go ta collect, she went back 'cause her father died an' she had ta settle t'ings. I hoid dat neider of dem left any money, just debts. She came back 'cause she ain't go nuthin' or nobody 'cept for da newsies." 

A look of 'Oh my God, I'm such an asshole' came across his face, "Oh my God, I'm such an asshole. I hafta go aftah 'er an' apologize." He rushed out of the door, hoping to get a third and final chance at friendship.   
  
  
  


(*sigh* Ok people since you haven't caught my very special detail about a rather significant character, I have a new offer for you. I will give the entire attractive, male cast of newsies to you butt naked, dripping with chocolate and honey, covered in whipped cream and driving limos full of cash if you can tell me what I named Pips' husband. As that sinks in I'm going to go get a snack because I just made myself very hungry.) 


	27. How's That for Predictible

(Once again I'm going to ask you to open a review box now, because by the end you are going to hate me so much all you will be able to do is swear at me and I want to have some of your opinions before you degenerate into mindless enraged profanities and Killersabinx, I know I'm an asshole.)   
  


Pips had walked the familiar streets for lower Manhattan with out seeing anything around her. She was too lost in thought and misery to know where she was, or where she was going. There was no destination in mind, but she was still surprised to find herself outside Irving Hall. She stood staring up at the bright gaudy picture of Medda for a few moments and with a particularly bitter gust of wind she decided to go in. The steamy backstage was sharp contrast to the chill outside and it took Pips a minute to adjust. 

While she was still chafing her hands together to warm them Medda found her, "Why hello darling, you're here early." 

"Huh?" She suddenly remembered the 'party', "Oh right, um..." 

She shrugged hopelessly and Medda gave her a kind smile, "Come with me." 

She took the young girl down a hallway of dressing room doors, "I'm used to newsies coming to me when they have problems. Most of the time I put the boys to work to take their minds off of it. After a while it usually doesn't seem so bad. Sometimes the problem just goes away on its own. I usually have them clean up the messes of the rowdy late night crowds, but that's not proper work for a lady. Besides it's much too early for that kind of mess." 

Medda stopped and opened a door with a large golden star painted on it. She led the girl into a large dressing room with a plush blue carpet, a full wall vanity and large overstuffed furniture. They crossed the room to a door and it opened into a closet equally as big as the present room. 

"Now dear heart, you can see that this mess of costumes isn't very well organized. I will gladly pay you a dollar to put the dresses in order by color and size. It would be a great help to me because I have no idea what half of the things in there are." 

"Alright." 

"Wonderful, I'll let you get right to it." Medda smiled and quickly crossed the room, she paused at the door, "You may help yourself to the candies on the vanity." Then she was gone, leaving Pips alone with the dresses and a large bowl of brightly colored sweets. 

Pips sighed, she was too miserable even for comfort food so she went straight to work. It was harder than she had expected. Most of the garments were large and unwieldy and an occasional shoe or hat box would come tumbling down. She was soon absorbed in her task and barely noticed the growing noise in the main room. It wasn't until she crammed the last frilly, spangled dress into the closet that she remembered the celebration. She really didn't have the heart to go so she looked around the large dressing room for anything to keep her there. Her eyes landed on the dish of candies and she decided to indulge herself. Pips carefully selected a pale blue candy and popped it into her mouth. 

The taste of peppermint brought such a strong wave of memory and emotion that she had to grab the edge of the vanity to keep herself up. She could suddenly feel Blink's lips against hers again and taste his warm sweet breath. 

The sensation passed slowly and she remembered Medda's words, 'I'm used to newsies coming to me when they have problems. I usually have them clean up the messes of the rowdy late night crowds.' Blink hadn't been to a bar that night and he hadn't been drunk. He had been upset and gone to Medda for help and come back filthy and tired. Judging from her aching back and arms after the light work she had done she could understand why he had been so disoriented. 

Pips rolled the mint across her tongue and could almost feel him against her again, but his words from earlier that night also came back, along with the hurt and the shame they caused. She sighed and looked up into the mirror to see someone coming in, "Blink." 

He looked absolutely distraught, "Pips I's so sorry. I didn't know what I was talkin' about." She stubbornly refused to turn and face him, "Please listen ta me, I t'ought you'd jist cut an' run for home. I didn't know nuthin'. I was wrong." 

She still wouldn't look at him and he got frustrated, "God! Can't a guy make a mistake? I's stupid alroight, an' I's really sorry for what I said. What's it gonna take fa yous ta forgive me?" 

She finally turned to look at him. He looked bedraggled and worn and she got the feeling that he had been looking for her for a very long time. That was pretty hard to believe considering what he had accused her of. But, when she thought about it, it seemed like a reasonable reaction of someone who thought they had been sold out for money. 

She wanted to forgive him for the hasty words, but she had to make sure he was truly sorry. There was only one way to make sure. There was one thing he would never reveal, unless there was no other option. Pips took a few steps towards him and repeated the one question she had asked long ago and never again, "What happened to your eye?" 

The look on Blink's face was one of a man asked to do the impossible. His eye pleaded with her to ask for something else, anything else, but she was resolute. With a pained expression he moved to one of the couches and sat down. He ran his hand back through his hair a few times, with his eye firmly fixed on his feet. Finally he looked expectantly up at her and she went to sit at his side. 

It took a few more minutes for Blink to get the words out, "I, um, I usta live wit me parents. Me mom was an angel. Nevah hoit nuthin' in her live, evah. I'll nevah know how she got stuck wit me fadah. He was a drunk, 'e nevah woiked, an' 'e liked ta take 'is problems out on us, if ya know what I mean. Dere was dis one night, me muddah wasn't doin' too well. She was still hoitin' from da last time 'e want aftah 'er. At dinnah she spilled some watah, jist some stupid watah, an' he flipped out. He kept hittin' her an' hittin' her an' hittin' her." 

The boy paused and forced the memory farther away, took a deep breath, and went on, "Somehow 'e got a hold of a bottle an' smashed da end off on da table. Dere was beer an' glass everywheah. He lifted it lifted it like 'e was gonna stab 'er. I couldn't jist sit dere an' watch 'im kill 'er Pips, I couldn't." 

She took his hand to reassure him, suddenly regretting her request, but now that he had started she didn't think she could make him stop, "I grabbed 'is arm an' tried ta hold 'im, but I was too liddle an' he was too strong. He turned an' smashed da bottle inta me face, den shoved me inta da wall. Afta dat he left to go to da bar down da street. Me muddah was alive, but she was too beat up ta move. I ran outta da apartment an' down da street to da doctah's house. He came out an' I tried ta tell 'im ta come quick, dere wasn't much time until me fadah would be back, but 'e wouldn't let me say nuthin'. 'E took me inside an' fixed up me eye da best 'e could den put dis patch ovah it. When he was done I finally got ta tell 'im what had happened. He called da bulls an' when dey got dere we all went ta me house. It was alroidy too late by den. Me fadah was comin' back outta da buildin' an' da coppers took 'im, but it was too late. If we'd gotten dere just two minutes eoiler he wouldn't a killed 'er, just two minutes, but it was too late..." 

He trailed off and Pips could feel tears standing in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It was none of my business." 

"No, it's alroight," He took a deep breath, "It feels bettah to git it offa me chest." 

He gave her a wavery smiled and she frowned, "Are you sure?" 

She took his face in her hands and made him look at her when he answered. Blink suddenly couldn't find his voice, it was like it had been lost in her eyes. He could only manage the barest nod. 

Pips continued to try to find the truth in his eye and realized that the string for his eyepatch was right under her hands. She carefully wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it off. 

Blink winced and turned his head away, "You don't wanna see dat." 

She just quietly recaptured his face and turned it back to her with no resistance. He was afraid to look up at her. He didn't want to see the look of disgust he knew would be on her face. He heard a soft noise and his eyes flew to hers. He couldn't believe that it had ben a chuckle, but from the look on her face he know it had been, "Wha?" 

Her finger traced from his eyebrow, down across the corner of his eye and stopped gently on his cheekbone. Another laugh escaped her and she shook her head, "Oh you poor stupid boy. Did you ever once bother to take the patch off and see how it was healing?" 

"No, I don't need ta see a disfiguahin' scah ta know dat it's dere. An' what're you laughin' at anyway, dis ain't funny." 

She was giggling when she stood up, grabbing both of his hands on the way, and dragging him after her, "Come here." 

She pulled him to the vanity and made him face the mirror. He wouldn't have looked if it hadn't been for his nagging curiosity and her incessant pulling. When his eyes finally found his reflection he was shocked. 

There was nothing there. Not a single mark was visible on his face. Even the tan outline of an eyepatch was faint because he was so winter pale. His legs smacked against the counter as he tried to get closet for a better look. His face was almost against the glass before he could see the faint scar running from eyebrow to cheekbone. It was almost impossible to see it with that eye open, but when he closed it the line across his eyelids was plainly visible. 

He grinned like a manic and spun around to grab Pips up in a huge bear hug. When he let her go he quickly snatched the eyepatch out of her hand and put it back on. "What are you doing?" 

"It's too bright in heah witout it." He smiled down at her so happily that she couldn't help smiling back. Neither of them could think of anything fitting to say to break the silence. They just continued to look at each other and slowly began to realize that they were only inches apart. 

Blink slowly lowered his head and paused right before their lips touched. In that split second the door burst open with a 'whoop' and all of their friends came pouring in. The couple lept apart and were quickly engulfed in a crowd of joyously laughing and chattering newsies. All of them were going on about some bet. 

One voice cut through the noise, "See Racetrack. I toldja, I toldja it would be Blink." 

"Dere ain't no proof a dat Marble." 

"Oh shut ya trap, everyone knows dat I won da bet, an' yous keepin' up your end here, tonight." 

"Dat ain't faih." 

"Shoa it is, now git ready, yous got a show ta put on."   
  


***   
  


The newsies were crammed into the front section of Irving hall anxiously awaiting the show. Marble had promised them something they would never forget. The tension was incredible. Every time the band started up they would jump to attention, waiting for the show of their lives, and every time it would be Medda doing an old favorite, stalling until Race got the courage to come onto the stage. 

The conductor stood up and everyone held their breaths, and let them out in a stream of grumbles as the band played the opening chords of 'My Lovey Dovey Baby'. They went back to their conversations as the curtains opened. A gasp and a thump brought their attention back to the front. 

Frick had fallen out of her chair and her brother, Marble, Pips and Blink were laughing hysterically, but they weren't looking at her, they were looking at the stage. Over twenty boys did a collective double take, leaving their jaws on the floor. Seconds later from those open mouths came hoots of laughter and raucous catcalls. 

Up on the stage, flushed beet red, was Racetrack. He was wearing a black spangled dress stuffed in the front, a blond wig, ruby red lipstick and black heels (Watch Sgt. Bilko to see exactly what it looks like). The boys laughed even louder as he began to dance and lipsinc with Medda's voice coming from the side stage. No one could hear a single word of the song over the noise of the boys cheering him on. 

On the last note the curtains snapped shut. It took a good twenty minutes for the room to calm down. Backstage Race fled from the laughter of the crew and locked himself his a dressing room. He had thrown the wig to the floor and was scrubbing furiously to get the make-up off of his face when he heard a knock at the door. 

"Go away." 

"Race come on, let me in." He refused to move for a minute then let out a resigned sigh and crossed the room to unlock the door. Pips slipped into the room and quickly shut out the disorganized noise of a vaudeville house's backstage again. 

She kept a straight face, but when she spoke there was laughter in her voice, "Race you were good, have you ever considered being a show girl for a living?" He turned away from her sharply and continued to scrub at his face. 

She laughed and walked up behind him, "Oh I was just kidding, calm down." 

He turned to look at her and she cracked up because there was make-up smeared all over his face. Before she managed to regain control of herself he had finished washing his face and was struggling with the dress, "How do ya woik dis t'ing?" 

"Come here, I'll get it for you." Pips unzipped the back of the dress, pausing twice to swallow a fit of giggles. 

She collapsed onto a chair laughing when he shot behind the changing screen to put his clothes back on. Race waited until he was sure she had calmed down before he came back out. He expected her to make some comment, but instead he found her asleep in the chair. The stress from the past week, followed by a day of hard travel had finally taken its toll. 

He didn't want to wake her up, but he wasn't about tho carry her home after the comments she had made about him. He took her shoulders and shook her gently. She made a small sound and brushed his hands away. He shook her harder and she groaned and twisted her body away. Race had a sudden evil inspiration. He leaned close to yell, but was cut off. It took him almost a full minute to sort out why. 

Pips was awake, very much awake. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was kissing him full on the lips. He pulled away abruptly and straightened up. She stood just as quickly and their bodies pressed together. 

Race took a step back and she followed him, "Pips what're ya doin'?" 

His voice cracked when he spoke and she just laughed, "What does it look like?" 

"But, but what about Blink?" 

"What about Blink?" 

"Da two a yous, you..." He stammered off at the amused look in her eyes and the shake of her head. 

"There's nothing going on with us. I can hardly stand him and he doesn't like me much better." 

"But," 

"Besides, last time I saw him he was sneaking off into a closet with some waitress or another. I don't want him Race, I want you." 

She kissed him again and he hesitated for a minute before stepping back, "No, dis ain't roight. You an' Blink love each uddah, everyone knows dat." 

She stepped right up to him again, "Why in the world would I love Kid? He's never done anything except insult me and play childish pranks. Racetrack you took me in, you gave me a home, you gave me a job, you were my friend through everything. You even spent all of your money on a ticket to New Jersey just to bring me back. I owe you everything. I really and truly love you Race." 

She kissed him one more time. He couldn't think of a single excuse or argument to make hem pull away. Instead he found himself kissing her back. They lingered like that for a very long time and his arms smoothly snaked around her waist. Holding her seemed so natural, so right, he did know why he had never done it before. 

They slowly pulled apart and Pips smiled up at him, "Come on, we're missing our welcome back party."   
  


(How's that for predictable? HUH? Damn straight just sit there with your mouth hanging open thinking of every imaginable curse word to type at me. As fun as the cliche ending would have been somebody's (Treble) comment irked me incredibly and I was inspired to piss everyone off. And I'm not mad at you dear, although everyone else might be, I'm grateful you helped me break the cliche plot thing and you are an awesome author so it's all cool. 

Anne Letoile I looked back on your review of chapter 5 and here it is, your first guess was right. And Stage, I hope you don't mind if I make Mistress of Twistles my official title, I think I've earned it. To everyone out there still struggling to find my missing detail and wondering what I named Pips' husband here it is, I DIDN'T NAME HIM, I went through the whole thing without once giving him a name because quite honestly I didn't like him and I was planning on killing him anyway. I'm running out of things to rant about so I guess that's all, this is it.)   
  


THE END   
  
  
  



End file.
